la batalla de los dioses
by Max player123
Summary: un nuevo mal aparecerá en las calles de jump city , pero con una nueva amenaza aparecerá una nueva salvación , los titanes tendrán que abrirse paso entre sus viejos enemigos para poder derrotar a los dioses que planean destruir su hogar junto con la galaxia
1. una llamada de atención

**la llamada de atención**

luego de la derrota que le puso fin a los valientes , los titanes regresaron a jump city , robin seguía tan atento como siempre , chico bestia y cyborg tan haraganes como siempre y starfire se divertía con sedita como siempre , la única persona en toda la torre que cambio fue raven , por lo regular se sentaba sola en su cuarto leyendo sus libros pero últimamente se pasaba horas entrenando con la espada , al parecer se tomo muy enserio eso de ser " la ultima de los valientes " , como todas las tardes raven trataba de perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate , starfire quien se preocupaba mucho por ella porque durante los largos e interminables seis meses no fue la misma

- ¿ raven ? ¿ te estoy molestando ? - pregunto starfire con un poco de miedo

- no solo estaba ...- trato de decir raven

- ¿ podemos dejar de actuar así y dar un paseo ? - pregunto starfire con los ojos puestos en el sudor de raven

- no lo creo starfire , yo...-

- sabia que te rehusarías - dijo la chica de ojos verdes - es por eso que me tome la libertad de traer malteadas para las dos -

- bueno captaste mi atención - dijo raven bajando la espada - ¿ chocolate y fresas silvestres tal vez ? -

- no se , quizás si te sentaras a charlar conmigo lo sabrías - dijo starfire

raven enfundo la espada y tomo el vaso descartable con el sorbete flexible como a ella le gustaba , las dos se sentaron para poder tener una charla de chicas como acostumbraban de vez en cuando

- raven quiero preguntarte algo - dijo starfire con un poco de timidez - ¿ por que ya no te sientas a leer libros como antes ? -

- bueno no que quieres que te diga ¿ extrañas eso ? o ¿ extrañas que te lea a ti ? - pregunto raven

- bueno extraño que pasemos tiempo juntas entre nosotras - dijo starfire - ¿ podemos hacer algo nosotras dos -

- claro , supongo que me deje llevar -

las titanes entraron a la torre pero recibieron una llamada de alerta indicando que red-X y plasmius atacaron los bancos principales de jump city , los titanes corrieron al auto T de cyborg y se pusieron en marcha

- ¿ raven ? ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto starfire

- si solo...pensaba - dijo raven con tono suave

- ¿ eso te pasa muy a menudo ? - le pregunto el joven de piel verde

- el día de hoy... si -

los titanes hicieron una entrada como de costumbre viendo a red-x y plasmius miraron a los héroes que cayeron en una trampa perfectamente colocada , chico bestia piso la trampa de red-x y las cuerdas se activaron amarrando a los titanes

- vaya eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé - dijo el sujeto de la cruz en el pecho - lastima , creí que eras mas listos -

- suéltanos ahora maldito - dijo chico bestia forcejeando para romper las cuerdas - ¿ de que demonios hiciste esto ?-

- están hechas de un materia llamado adamantiun , un metal prácticamente indestructible - dijo el joven de la mascara

- vaya , igual que wolverine - dijo chico bestia - eso es genial viejo -

- chico bestia , eso no es genial porque podemos estar atrapados para siempre en estas cuerdas - dijo raven con tono de sarcasmo

- eso no es todo - dijo X sacando algo de su cinturón - también me dieron este juguetito -

el de la cruz roja en el pecho lanzo el disco en el centro de los titanes , cuando se activo envió mas de 2000 voltios a los jóvenes titanes , mientras ellos luchaban para resistir la corriente eléctrica , red-x vio un destello blanco , cuando giro a los titanes noto que una rosa blanca atravesó el disco dejando a los titanes a segundos de ser freídos vivos

- ¿ quien demonios hizo eso ? - pregunto el joven con las cruces en las manos - anda déjame ver tu rostro -

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por que todos los mortales son tan estúpidos ? - sonó entre los edificios , X miro para todos lados pero no vio nada - todos los que quieren ver algo que no querían ver luego se arrepienten tarde -

de entre las sombras sale una figura vestida de blanco , con una capucha con bordes blancos y un pañuelo blanco con un sol naciente bordado en oro

- ¿ que te pasa mortal ? ¿ me tienes miedo ? - dijo la figura de blanco

- jajajaja , me caes bien , nadie me hizo reír tanto como tu -

X tomo sus feroces armas y se las lanzo al joven de blanco pero este no se movió ni un centímetro , solo extendió su mano derecha y las cruces que X le lanzo se evaporaron en el aire

- ¿ que ? ¿ que especie de truco es ese ? - dijo X con nervios

- te dije que los mortales no son mas que basura para mi - dijo el mago de blanco - es mi turno de atacar , sera mejor que te prepares -

el mago de blanco parecía estar levitando en el aire con un destello red-x abrió los ojos y vio al mago de blanco en sus espalda con las grandes garras extendidas como si hubiera dado un golpe

- ¿ que... ¿ que fue lo que hiciste ? - pregunto X

- te di un golpe especial - dijo el mago de blanco - fue un placer conocerte X -

el villano de la cruz cayo de rodillas con la mirada perdida y luego cayo con las manos en el piso , plasmius miro como X parecía estar muerto

- tendrá suerte si vuelves del umbral de la locura X - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

plasmius ataco al mago de la capa blanca pero este solo eleva mas su aura y arrasa con plasmius y lo volvió polvo , el joven vio a los titanes atados con las cuerdas , el se acerco y saco sus garras cortando las cuerdas de adamantiun

- gracias amigo ¿ quien eres ? - pregunto chico bestia amistosamente

- uf ¡ mortales ! - dijo el joven

raven conocía esos ojos , ella se acerca para ver quien era , cuando le pone la mano en el hombro , el joven de la capa blanca se da vuelta y con una patada golpea a raven en el rostro lanzandola contra los autos que estaban estacionados

- titanes ataquen - ordeno el joven del antifaz

- les recomiendo que no me toquen o sufrirán la misma suerte mortales- dijo la figura misteriosa

los titanes atacaron con todo lo que tenían , pero el joven desaparece y aparece detrás de robin , con un suave canto de mano a la nuca de robin lo deja desmayado , cyborg ataco con su cañón pero el mago de la capa blanca lo detiene con su mano derecha , cuando hace crecer sus garras toma un poste de luz y la corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo , el mago clavo sus garras en el pecho de cyborg y arruino sus circuitos

- cyborg- le grito starfire

la tamaraniana se lanza al combate pero el mago le aparece delante y con un gancho en el estomago , cuando ella se toma el estomago , el mago la toma de sus rojillos cabellos y la azota en el suelo , chico bestia se enrosco en el en forma de anaconda pero el mago elevo su aura y quemo el cuerpo de chic bestia

- los mortales son tan débiles - dijo el mago con una rosa blanca en la mano - no se para que me moleste -

raven se levanta para poder atacar al mago pero este le lanza la rosa blanca clavándose en el hombro de raven , ella sentía como la sangre hervía por el veneno de la rosa blanca

- descuida , el veneno de mi rosa blanca no te matara - dijo el mago dando la espalda a raven - tu sangre de mestiza te salvo la vida -

el mago de capa blanca caminaba tranquilamente , mientras raven se quito la rosa blanca y cayo de rodillas mirando como sus amigos y enemigos estaban derrotados con suma facilidad , pero una figura con una mascara vio todo lo que paso , la misteriosa figura desaparece para ver a los demás

continuara...

**le quiero dar las gracias a niko stormrage por darme el placer de usar su personaje **

**este capitulo esta dedicado a mis lectores ShinningAlexandros , TsukihimePrincess , kennedy 007 , raven 123 y cyrax 202**


	2. la rosa blanca

**la rosa blanca **

raven se pudo poner de pie mientras sentía que su sangre hervía por el veneno de la rosa blanca , la joven de capa azul logra hacer reaccionar a robin quien sentia como su cabeza estaba hecha pedazos

- raven ¿ que nos paso ? - pregunto robin con su mano en la nuca

- parece que fuimos atacados por alguien que siente mucho odio ... otra vez - dijo raven - parece ser alguien realmente poderoso por lo que veo - raven señalo a plasmius y red-x quienes estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo , los titanes volvieron a la torre para poder recuperarse de sus heridas y comenzar a investigar que fue lo que paso

- raven , se lo que estas pensando pero la respuesta es no - dijo robin con mirada seria

- pero hay una posibilidad de que sea el - raven se quito su capa para que starfire le vendara el hombro - ademas es igual , el mismo estilo de pelea , se viste igual que el y ... tiene los mismos ojos que el -

- raven León esta muerto - dijo robin mirando a los ojos de la joven - León murió hace seis mese y no creo que el se pueda levantar de la tumba -

- ¿ en que te basas para decir eso ? - raven sentía la aguja que le suturaba el hombro - dime robin ¿ en que te basas para decir eso ?-

- numero uno , vi morir a León en azarath cuando vencimos al rey-dios , numero dos no se le parece en nada a León , el es mas agresivo , violento y sádico ¿ viste lo que le hizo a X ? - dijo robin notando la ira de raven - numero tres si fuera el León que conocemos no nos hubiera atacado y no te hubiera envenenado y cuatro tu misma dijiste que no hay magia en este mundo que le devuelva el alma a los muertos -

- pero eso se puede probar simplemente - raven sintió la aguja de starfire clavarse en su carne - auch oye ¿ crees que podrías ser mas delicada ?-

- ¿ que te pasa raven ? ¿ no te gusta que te pinchen con las agujas ? - dijo starfire con la mirada de entre cerrada

- sabes bien por que odio las suturas - dijo raven con tono de ironía

- ¿ puedo terminar con esto ? - pregunto starfire con el hilo medico en la mano

- que mas da soy masoquista - dijo raven relajando su cuerpo

raven sentía la aguja que le penetraba la carne pero ella solo pensaba en el mago que la venció con suma facilidad , mientras chico bestia seguía en terapia intensiva producto de las quemaduras recibida

- bueno gracias star ahora... ¿ que vas a hacer con el yodo ? - pregunto raven asustada

- tu que crees - dijo starfire con la venda empapada en yodo

- de acuerdo al menos mi brazo no se infectara - dijo raven descubriéndose el hombro

- no es para tu hombro - dijo la tamaraniana mientras los dos titanes salían -sabes raven , cierra los ojos y piensa en León -

luego que todos estuvieron curados raven decide caminar unos minutos para bajar el dolor que sentía , cuando noto que chico bestia estaba mal y los demás se separaron para buscar pistas

- se que eres tu León , pero ¿ que te paso ? - se dijo así misma

cuando los titanes recibieron una alarma mas , raven vio un destello blanco y lo siguió hasta llegar a unas montañas a las afueras de jump city , allí misma ella es atacada por escorpiones negros , raven reconoció a los viejos sirvientes de su padre

- vaya , parece que llegare tarde a ver a mis amigos -

la joven de la capa azul se lanza al ataque pero uno de los escorpiones saca su aguijón pero ella lo esquiva , el escorpión le lanzo cuatro aguijones que se incrustaron en su brazo derecho , raven se los saco para poder pelear , pero se desvaneció con rapidez , antes del ultimo golpe , ve una manta blanca que aparece atrapando la pinza del escorpión , el mago de blanco le arranca la pinza con suma facilidad y lo toma de la cola , cuando lo arroja a los cielos lo hace explotar con su magia

- ¿ tu de nuevo ?- dijo raven tratando de ponerse de pie - esta vez no seré tan fácil -

- bueno mestiza , debes agradecer a tu padre por su sangre - dijo el mago jalando el brazo de raven - de lo contrario hubieras muerto sin remedio - el joven saco una rosa blanca y un trozo de su toga

- ¿ otra rosa blanca ? , ¿ vas a terminar de envenenarme ? - dijo con sarcasmo

- descuida , las rosas blancas son buscadas por su increíble belleza pero también por su magia - dijo el joven

- ¿ magia ? ¿ dijiste magia ? - pregunto raven

- si se que eres un guerrero de clase baja pero no eres sorda - dijo el joven de los ojos plateados - esto te va a doler -

el mago saco su garra y le hizo un corte a raven en el brazo , cuando tomo un poco de agua , raven noto que el se corto a propósito para poder hacer una pasta con su sangre , el agua y los pétalos de rosas blancas

- escucha , esto se ira absorbiendo en veneno hasta que se seque - dijo envolviendo la herida de raven con su capa - cuando se seque te lo podrás quitar -

- gracias , ¿ cual es tu nombre ? - le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa

- ey ey , sin nombres - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - evitara que entremos en conversación -

- bueno , ¿ te molesta si te llamo ...León ? - dijo raven

- si me molestaría - dijo apretando la herida de raven - por que ese no es mi nombre -

- bueno de todos modos gracias por curarme - dijo la joven escondiendo su brazo

- no hay problemas -el joven de los ojos plateados se disponía a marcharse pero raven se pone de pie para seguirlo antes de que ella ponga una mano encima el mago de capa blanca la atrapa - dije sin nombres pero tu me pareces conocida -

- ¿ que tanto ? - pregunto

- se que tus ojos los vi en algún lugar pero no se donde - dijo el joven

- ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ? ¿ por que nos atacaste anoche ? -

- veras joven , si quieres proteger a las personas que amas diles que no se me acerquen o no tendré otra opción que exterminarlos -

- pero ¿ por que nos atacaste ? - pregunto de nuevo

- de día soy uno , de noche soy otro - dijo el joven mirando a los ojos de raven - si quieres vivir no te me acerques de noche y mucho menos en luna llena -

el joven desaparece entre los arboles y raven se da la vuelta para poder llegar a ayudar a sus amigos , en su mente surgieron varias preguntas , ¿ quien era el joven de la capa blanca ? ¿ que hacían los sirvientes de su padre ? ¿ por que de día es uno y de noche es otro ?

continuara...


	3. una batalla épica

**una lucha épica **

pasaron dos días desde el ataque del misterioso mago , robin paso esos dos días encerrado en su cuarto , starfire estaba preocupada por el joven del antifaz , pero ella tenia que cuidar a chico bestia quien sus quemaduras empezaron a sanar aunque no habia recuperado el conocimiento

- starfire ¿ robin aun no sale de su cuarto ? - pregunto cyborg con el cañón en reparación

- no , pero raven también me preocupa - dijo starfire leyendo los avances de chico bestia - parece que esa mala persona solo quiere separarnos -

- no lo dudo , pero ¿ quien crees que lo envió a atacarnos ? - pregunto el titan del ojo rojo - ¿ crees que fue slade ? -

- no creo , el nos gano con facilidad y su magia es fuerte -

- ¿ crees que fue trigon ? - pregunto cyborg - ¿ quizás es un mercenario enviado del hermano sangre ? -

- no estoy segura , quizás sea un agente de mi hermana , aunque lo dudo mucho -

mientras los titanes seguían vigilando a chico bestia , robin seguía concentrando su mente en la paliza que recibió del mago de capa blanca y tomo todas las precauciones , cuando termino su trabajo sonó la alarma de los titanes indicando que el doctor luz ataco a los guardias para liberar a los presos de la prisión de jump city

- robin , la alarma de los titanes - dijo starfire mientras golpeaba la puerta de robin

- vallan ustedes adelante , yo los alcanzare después -

starfire se preocupo por que robin no es de dejar solos a sus amigos , el joven murciélago tenia que prepararse , starfire y cyborg llegaron a la prisión de jump city pero el doctor luz estaba en manos del mago de blanco , los dos titanes vieron como el misterioso ser lo derroto solo con su mano derecha

- llegan tarde titanes - dijo el mago de blanco

- viejo es nuestro trabajo vencer a los malos - dijo cyborg preparando su cañon

- no quiero decirles como hacer su trabajo , pero creo que los mortales son un poco lentos - dijo soltando al doctor luz- ademas creo que en el estado en que esta no se moverá por mucho tiempo -

los titanes vieron al doctor luz acurrucado en un rincón temblando como un bebe mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos , starfire se le acerco para ver que le pasaba - te recomiendo que no te acerques mortal - le dijo el joven de la capa blanca , starfire no escucho y cuando vio que la mirada perdida del doctor luz pedía piedad ella retrocede

- ¿ por que ? ¿ por que le hiciste eso ? - pregunto starfire

- por que es un miserable - dijo el joven oliendo una rosa blanca - ademas la piedad es solo debilidad -

- ¿ que fue lo que le hiciste ? - pregunto cyborg amenazando con su cañón

- solo decidí jugar un poco con sus miedos - dijo el joven abriendo unos ojos con pupilas rojas - puedo notar que se asusto mucho cuando raven casi lo mata del susto , aunque ahora eso le parecerá un regalo de los dioses -

- bien , basta de tonterías , starfire ataquemos juntos -

- no se los recomiendo mortales - dijo el joven bajando la rosa blanca - con solo dos titanes no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mi poderío -

- maldita sea , jamas me senti mas inutil - dijo cyborg

el joven salio por la puerta pero el joven mitad robot intento atacarlo con su cañon , el mago con suma velocidad atrapo el cañón de cyborg y lo golpea con un puñetazo en el pecho , starfire trata de atacar pero cuando le da el primer puñetazo sintió como si hubiera golpeado un muro de acero templado, el mago solo la empujo con su mano en la cara y salio del lugar , al salir sintió dos bombas en la espalda

- mas basura terrestre - dijo sin dar la cara

- oye ¡ yo soy quien te desafía ! - dijo el joven murciélago con un arma secreta

cuando el mago se da vuelta ve a robin con un traje metálico hecho de adamantiun que red-X lo uso para aprisionarlo , el joven salto delante del mago pero este no parecía estar impresionado

- escucha mortal , esto es ridículo - dijo el mago

robin no respondió y saco una pistola sonica que envió varias onda de ultrasonido contra el mago que retrocedió unos pasos , el mago se tapo las orejas pero con su visión de láser logro destruir el arma de robin , con un puñetazo golpea al joven maravilla y lo envía contra un poste de luz

- no tenemos que hacer esto - dijo el mago acercándose a robin - puedes evitarte mucho dolor -

cuando robin toma un cable y lo conecta al poste de luz , toma el otro cable y lo pega a la mano del mago para electrocutarlo , mientras el joven de ojos plateados sentía los voltajes recorre su cuerpo se libera y toma a robin del cuello para arrojarlo contra el suelo , robin se arrastro con su cuerpo dolorido y reconoce el laser del doctor luz , antes de tomarlo el mago lo atrae con sus poderes y lo destruye en su mano

- te dije que esos trucos no servirán conmigo humano -

el mago lo tomo de la capa pero robin lo inserta con un puñetazo en la cara pero no lograba mover ni un solo cabello de su cara cubierta , con un golpe certero en el pecho lo lanza contra un auto que se parte al medio con el cuerpo de robin

- maldición , no puedo creer que resista mis golpes - dijo robin con el cuerpo dolorido

el mago lo tomo de la capa y lo arroja contra un edificio , el joven de ojos plateados se mueve mas rápido y antes de que caiga lo levanta de una patada a la cara y lo sube hasta el piso numero treinta de un golpe , robin cae en el suelo de las oficinas pero el mago lo golpea con un puñetazo y arrastra el cuerpo de robin por todo el suelo , la cabeza de robin quedo en el marco de la ventana para caer , el joven medio aturdido ve un gran trozo de cristal de cinco pisos mas arriba que estaba suelto , robin no podía mover su cuerpo por la paliza recibida , cuando el cristal cae , el joven estaba en posición para ser decapitado , pero el mago de blanco uso sus poderes para pulverizar el cristal

- te dije que no me desafiaras mortal - dijo tomando del cuello a robin - no sabes quien soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacer , jamas comeré , jamas dormiré y jamas me ganaran - el mago lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago - ocurra lo que ocurra , corras donde corras , cuando estés solo y en tus horas mas privadas siempre estaré en tu memoria , siempre me recordaras como el único guerrero que venció a los jóvenes titanes -

el mago salto por la ventana con el cuerpo de robin en su mano derecha , starfire noto que robin no se movía , ella con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y el mago la mira

- robin ¿ estas bien ? -

- descuida , no lo mate - dijo el mago viendo que starfire se preparaba para atacar pero apenas se podía mantener de pie - no te molestes , el joven necesita descasar -

el mago de la capa blanca le lanza el cuerpo de robin como si fuera un trapo , starfire lo atrapa y le saca el casco lleno de sangre , ella le acaricia el cabello mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas , el mago miro a starfire y ella noto el cambio de color de sus pupilas de rojo a dorados y de dorados a plateados , el joven de la capa blanca desaparece de la escena dejando a starfire y robin bajo la lluvia

- peleas bien forastero - dijo el hombre de la mascara

- ¿ quien demonios eres mortal ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- Wilson slade , pero tu puedes llamarme slade - dijo el hombre de la mascara

- ¿ que demonios quieres conmigo ? - pregunto el joven

- quiero proponerte un trato que nos puede veneficiar a los dos - dijo mientras salia de las sombras - eh visto que eres un formidable guerrero -

continuara...


	4. la princesa y el guardián

**la princesa y el guardián **

slade estaba en presencia del joven de ojos plateados pero el noto que se traía algo malo entre las manos , el joven de la capa blanca le dio la espalda para evitar mirar al hombre de la mascara

- escucha , mis señora me pidió que te llevara ante ella - dijo slade

- ¿ por que razón iría contigo mortal ? -

- por que conozco la palabra secreta - dijo slade acercándose a la espalda del joven - la palabra es " pandora " -

- no me interesa - dijo el joven

- no te interesa que pueda pasar con los seres de este mundo -

- no - dijo con tono frió - los mortales tienen que morir tarde o temprano esa es la regla -

slade dejo salir el aire de su mascara con tono violento y se acerco mas al joven , al hacerlo noto que sus pupilas se ponían rojas como las llamas del infierno - también tengo otra palabra secreta , " raven " - slade nota que el joven levanta la mirada y se voltea para el

el joven de ojos plateados lo lanza contra la pared y lo encara - no la metas en esto ¿ esta claro ? - dijo mientras amenazaba a slade

- ¿por que no hacemos un trato ? - pregunto slade

- con mucho gusto haré un trato contigo mortal - el joven lo golpea con un gancho al estomago y lo lanza contra unos barriles de petroleo - le pones un dedo encima a raven y te haré pedazos ¿ lo entiendes ? - dijo mientras amenazaba con sus garras el joven desaparece y slade logro encontrar lo que buscaba , mientras tanto starfire llevo a robin a la torre para sanar sus heridas

- robin , descuida ya casi llegamos - le dijo starfire mientras lo cargaba

- star , ¿ que paso con los demás ? - pregunto robin aun mareado

- ¿ no lo recuerdas ? , chico bestia esta inconsciente por las quemaduras , cyborg esta dañado y raven... un momento ¿ donde esta raven ? -

cuando starfire nota que su mejor amiga llegaba a los arrastres en la pared , ella deja a robin en la silla para ayudar a su amiga quien tenia intensos dolores

- raven ¿ que te paso ?- le pregunto starfire

- star , mi suero , te lo pido mi suero -

starfire tomo un suero del anaquel de arriba para dárselo a raven , ella rompió el cuello de la botella en la columna de la pared para beber y cayo rendida en el piso

- raven ¿ te envenenaron ? - le pregunto stafire mientras la subía a la camilla

- escorpiones negros -dijo raven mientras se recostaba - los malditos sirvientes de mi padre -

raven logro subir los pies a la camilla mientras veía el cuerpo cubierto de vendas de chico bestia y la enormes hemorragias de robin , cyborg no podía luchar por sus circuitos dañados, starfire era la única titan que podía retener a los villanos de jump city

- espero que glo'ckariu nos ayude a todos - dijo starfire

- los dioses son complicados starfire - dijo raven a medio desmayar - a veces es mejor estar bajo su dominio que en su camino -

la tamaraniana arropo a la azariana y luego fue a atender a robin quien estaba sufriendo grandes dolores , cyborg mientras tanto trataba de repararse , cuando sonó la alarma de los titanes

- ve stafire , mañana seremos raven , yo y tu contra ellos - dijo cyborg

- que los dioses nos protegan de este terrible mal -

starfire salio de la torre para encontrar a varios agentes de negro que derrotaron a los titanes del este , ellos estaban tirados por doquier pero solo vio a cinco , cuando el líder la vio ordeno el ataque

- ¿ quienes son ustedes ? - les pregunto de forma insegura

- mi nombre es lobo y soy el líder de la nueva generación de titanes , ellos son mis camaradas cyland , metamorfo y su hermana gemela aqua , el es malcom el hechicero y puedo ver que saber quien es ella - señalando a blackfire

- ¿ blackfire ? ¿ estas detrás de esta invasión ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- de esta parte al menos - dijo la tamaraniana de ojos purpuras - gran parte del plan se lo debemos a la diosa pandora quien gobernara el universo y a mi me dejara gobernar el planeta que quiera , pero...¿donde estan los otros titanes ? - pregunto

- puedo ver que fueron aniquilados - dijo el líder de los dark titans - de todos modos no importa , titanes destruyan a la princesa - ordeno lobo

los dark titans atacaron a la titan de ojo verdes , el lider se armo con poderosos explosivos que derribaron a starfire del cielo , cyland transformo sus brazos en unos brazos largos y logro atrapar a starfire , metamorfo se transformo en agua liquida que su hermana gemela se encargo de controlar

- quiero que le causen tanto dolor como les sea posible - dijo blackfire

aqua comenzó a azotar a starfire con fiereza mientras ella sentía el filo de los látigos de agua , metamorfo cubrió su cuerpo de metal y salto sobre starfire para golpearla con su puños

- no tienes posibilidad contra nosotros - dijo metamorfo - solo tus falsos dioses te pueden ayudar -

antes del golpe final de cyland con su cañón de plasma ,una rosa blanca atraviesa el cañón y lo hace explotar ,cuando los cinco dark titans miraron salir de la luz de la luna a un mago vestido de blanco con la mano como si hubiera lanzado algo

- ¿ quien demonios eres tu ? - le pregunto blackfire

el mago no dijo nada y aparece detrás de blackfire y la golpea con una patada al rostro lanzado su cuerpo al suelo , ella se levanta pero ve al mago con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de starfire

- ¿ esta bien su majestad ? -pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- ¿ por que me ayudaste ?- pregunto la tamaraniana -creí que eras de los malos -

- una pelea uno contra uno no me molesta - dijo el mago - pero cinco contra uno es demasiado para cualquier mortal -

el joven se levanta del suelo con el cuerpo de starfire y le da un poco de su poder para que pueda pelear , ella sintió como su fuerza volvía a su cuerpo

- ¿ que ? ¿ que me hiciste ? -pregunto starfire

- te di parte de mi poder - dijo el mago - tu te nutres de la luz igual que yo pero en mi caso puede ser del sol o la luna -

los dark titans atacaron primero , starfire sentía que su cuerpo era mas ligero que una pluma y ataco con sus rayos estelares , el mago ataco a los lideres con suma facilidad , cuando los dos vieron a blackfire atacaron su rayo , ellos combinaron sus poderes para vencer a los cinco titanes a la vez los dark titans habían sido derrotados

- muchas gracias - dijo starfire bajando al suelo - ¿ cual es tu nombre ? -

- ¿ si supieras mi nombre cambiaría tu situación ?- pregunto el joven de la capa blanca

- lo siento , es que te pareces a un amigo de nosotros - dijo starfire poniendo su mano en el hombro del guardián - puedes ser nuestro amigo , puedes ser mi amigo -

- no tengo amigos y así lo prefiero - dijo el joven retirando bruscamente la mano de starfire

- ¿ y eso por que ? ¿ por que no te gusta tener amigos ? - le pregunto la princesa

- ¿ por que asi haymenos posibilidades de que tu corazon no se rompa -

el mago desaparece dejando una caja blanca a los pies de starfire para curar a los titanes , ella la toma y sale volando para salvar a sus verdaderos amigos , mientras volaba no dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo el mago de los ojos plateados

continuara...


	5. la hermandad

**la hermandad **

luego de que el joven de la capa blanca dejara la caja a los pies de starfire , ella lo tomo y al abrirla habia medicina especializada para curar a sus amigos , la tamaraniana lo llevo hasta la torre y en el fondo noto una rosa blanca , cuando llego noto que todos sus amigos estaban mal heridos , starfire se apresuro a curar a sus amigos y ve que robin estaba mejorando

- hola star ¿ como te fue ? - pregunto robin con los ojos cerrados

- bien , supongo - dijo starfire agotada por el cansancio

- ¿ como te fue star ? ¿ hiciste nuevos amigos ? - le pregunto chico bestia

- no , no creo que los halla hecho - dijo starfire desplomándose sobre la cama

los titanes habían sido curados por las medicinas especiales que starfire les trajo , ella tomo la rosa blanca y se quedo pensando en ¿ por que el malo la ayudo ? , ella solo cerro los ojos pero al abrirlos sedita estaba sobre ella y los titanes no estaban en sus camas , ella se levanto y vio a sus amigos desayunando como todas las mañanas , robin leyendo el periódico , raven con su te y sus tostadas , chico bestia y cyborg discutiendo sobre la pizza vegetariana y de carne

- amigos míos , esta todos bien - soltó la tamaraniana risueña

- si , la medicina que nos diste nos curo de la noche a la mañana - dijo chico bestia

- supongo que te debemos mucho por lo que hiciste anoche star- dijo robin - no sabíamos que tu sola venciste a los dark titans , debiste pelear como toda una guerrera - dijo robin con admiracion

- gracias amigos míos pero yo... no creo que lo haya hecho sola - dijo starfire

- vamos amigos , un brindis por nuestra protectora - dijo rave - por starfire que nos salvo la vida , salud -

- salud -

los titanes brindaron por la joven que les salvo la vida , mientras ellos terminaron de desayunar , starfire escondió la rosa blanca para que nadie la vea , mientras tanto robin se levanto y se acerco a starfire pero noto que estaba muy preocupada

- ¿ estas bien starfire ? - le pregunto robin - ¿ estas cansada ? -

- si algo , pero ahora tengo que tomar un poco de aire fresco - dijo starfire separándose de robin

- uhh - le dijeron chic bestia y cyborg

- ¿ por que ese uhh ? - pregunto robin

- por que cuando una mujer dice que quiere un poco de aire fresco es que necesita pensar - dijo chico bestia

- ¿ pensar ? - pregunto robin - ¿ pensar en que ? -

- ¿ no se te hace raro que starfire los halla vencido y conseguido medicina que no tenemos en este mundo ? - le pregunto chico bestia - starfire esta enamorada de alguien mas , alguien que ayer la ayudo contra los dark titans -

- ¿ crees que este perdiendo a starfire ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- mira esto - chico bestia se acerca a raven - oye raven , tu eres una mujer -

- vaya no lo se quizás me equivoque de ropa interior - dijo raven con sarcasmo

- bueno veras que si alguien le salva a la vida a una mujer ella se enamora - dijo chico bestia

- sabes tanto de mujeres como de magia - dijo raven en tono de burla

cuando los titanes sintieron la alarma , ellos salieron a las calles para ver de que se trataba y slade estaba esperando a los titanes sentado sobre los cuerpos de los dark titans

- vaya parece que empece la fiesta - dijo slade

- no sabia que ahora luchabas por el bien slade - dijo robin en tono de broma

- bueno ¿ que puedo decir ? - slade se levanto de donde estaba sentado - puedo notar que ustedes tuvieron una pelea muy larga -

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - le pegunto cyborg

- digo que su amiga recibió ayuda inesperada - dijo slade - pude notar que no se los dijo -

- starfire ¿ de que esta hablando ? - le pregunto robin

- bueno ayer cuando pelee contra los dark titans - dijo starfire - fue ese mago de capa blanca quien me ayudo y si no hubiera sido por el no hubiera salido con vida - dijo starfire

- ¿ por que no nos lo dijiste ? - pregunto chico bestia

- por que yo le pedí que no se los dijera - dijo la voz de la oscuridad - y te advertí slade que no volvieras -

el mago salio de la oscuridad con su cara de seriedad , el joven de los ojos plateados camino hasta donde estaba slade y lo encara

- creo que podremos avanzar en el plan de mi señora - dijo slade

- dije que no me interesaba nada de lo que pase con ella y con lo que pase contigo basura -

slade trata de golpear al mago con un puñetazo pero el mago lo bloquea con facilidad , el atrapa el brazo de slade en una llave y el hombre de la mascara comenzó a sentir que su brazo estaba a punto de romperse

- miserable , suéltame o lo lamentaras - amenazo slade

- amenaza cuanto quieras , tienes 215 huesos en el cuerpo - dijo el mago - solo es uno -

el mago de ojos plateados apretó mas el brazo de slade y este se retorcía mientras el mago apretó mas el brazo de slade

- quiero que vuelvas a donde esta pandora y le digas que pronto iré por su cabeza - dijo el mago

slade dejo ver unos ojos de ira pero también el mago le devolvió la mirada con seriedad , slade desaparece en las sombras y los titanes encararon al mago de capa blanca

- escucha , no queremos pelear - dijo robin

- me alegro por ustedes , casi es de noche y esta noche hay luna llena - dijo el mago

- ¿ que tiene que sea luna llena ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

- por que la luz de la luna me hace perder casi el control total de mis acciones basadas en mi forma lupina - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- espera - dijo starfire - quiero darte esto -

starfire toma la rosa blanca y se la trata de entregar al joven de ojos plateados , este la toma peor starfire entrelaza sus dedos con los de el

- no necesito una hermana - dijo el joven

- ¿ a que te refieres ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- en mi planeta es un ritual de hermandad - dijo el joven - no necesito cargar con una hermana menor -

- pero si necesitas una hermana , estar solo no te servirá de nada - starfire le entrega la rosa al joven - si quieres puedes ser mi hermano , pero una cosa ¿ cual es tu nombre ? -

- no ... puedes saberlo - dijo el joven

- anda dime ¿ como te llamas ? - pregunto starfire

- mi nombre... mi nombre es ... bock'sarha - el joven tomo la rosa blanca y la guardo en su toga

- es un lindo nombre - dijo starfire - ¿ de que planeta vienes ? -

- no importa , mejor salgan de mi presencia o los matare a todos -

los titanes retrocedieron y raven noto que el joven parecía tener bondad en su corazón , pero ella sabia que la mente infantil de starfire le serviría

continuara...


	6. la noche de nosotros dos

**la noche de nosotros dos **

como todas las mañanas , los titanes persiguieron a bock'sarha por las calles de jump city , aunque las dos jóvenes no les resulto muy alentador que se les escapara de nuevo , en cierta forma les resulto algo alentador

- ¿ por que lo seguimos persiguiendo ? - se quejo chico bestia - jamas lo atraparemos porque siempre es mas rápido -

- no importa chico bestia - dijo robin con el rastreador en su mano derecha - somos superheroes y eso es lo que hacemos -

los titanes volvieron a la torre donde raven salio para ir a su cuarto , los demás titanes siguieron buscando la pista del joven de los ojos plateados pero no encontraron nada , mientras los titanes estaban fuera ,raven estaba sentada en la azotea de la torre con su libro pero el joven le aparece por detras para sorprenderla

- bock ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto raven

- no , soy el rey de espadas - bromeo el joven de ojos plateados

- sera el rey de copas - dijo la joven con una sonrisa - ¿ que te sucede ? -

- sabes , estoy harto de la misma rutina todos los dias ¿ tu no ? - le pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- es verdad - dijo raven - hay veces en que quisiera escapar de la misma rutina de todos los días -

- bueno en cuanto tu solicitud creo que la puedo conceder - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- espero que seas mejor maestro que los monjes de azarath - dijo raven con tono de sarcasmo - pero ¿ como me enseñaras si no se leer tu idioma ? -

- raven , la magia no se aprende de los libros - dijo el joven con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados - no tienes que confundir la inteligencia con la sabiduría porque son dos cosas diferentes -

- bueno solo quiero escapar de los poderes de mi padre -

- raven la magia de los guardianes requiere tiempo y esfuerzo - dijo el joven - puedo enseñarte como moverte , como pensar , como tomar una vida con honor y dignidad y vivir para celebrarlo - dijo el joven

- claro , nunca eh temido a un poco de trabajo duro - dijo raven tomando la mano del guardián

- esa es la actitud - dijo el joven acariciando los dedos de la joven de capa azul - pero si quieres aprender la verdadera magia tendremos que estar en una zona mejor para que aprendas la verdadera magia -

bock le extendió la mano a raven y ella accedió cuando noto que sus ojos brillaron , raven pestañeo y cuando los abrió estaba en un campo como si fuera el paraíso , ella no podía creer que estuviera en un lugar tan hermoso llenos de rosas blancas y rosas

- ¿ este es el paraíso de los guardianes ? - pregunto raven mirando la hermosa pradera

- algo asi - dijo el joven invitando a raven a sentarse - quiero que me muestres el nivel mas alto de aura que tengas raven -

- ¿ para que ? - pregunto la joven

- regla numero 1_ todo tiene un ¿ porque ? y un ¿ para que ? - dijo el joven - no lo discutas solo hazlo -

raven comenzó a elevar su aura para poder mostrar sus limites , cuando pronuncio su clásica frase el aura de raven se elevo bastante, mientras bock seguía con los brazos cruzados , raven llego al limite y su aura se desplomo por el suelo , la joven cayo de cansancio con las manos en el césped

- interesante puedo notar que tu aura es de solo 7000 Wolt - dijo el joven - bastante bajo , sera mejor que entrenemos duro para que logres superar tus limites -

- ¿ puedo ver tu aura ? - dijo raven - ya sabes solo para... inspirarme -

bock levanto la ceja y se puso de pie , sin mucha dificultad comenzó a elevar su aura y se disparo al cielo , raven noto sin mucho esfuerzo supero los 50000 mil Wolt , bock dejo cae su aura y se sentó , raven quedo boquiabierta al ver que el aura era muy superior al de los monjes de azarath

- no puedo creer que tu aura se disparar así - dijo raven asombrada - ¿ podría llegar a un medio de lo que eres ? -

- si de verdad te esfuerzas y persigues tus sueños con vigor no hay nada que no puedas hacer - dijo el joven - creo que empezaremos con lo básico que es los distintos tipos de magia -

- si lo se , la magia negra y blanca - dijo la joven

- bueno en realidad son mas de dos tipos de magia - dijo el joven - la magia blanca , la negra , la roja , la arcana , la magia terrenal , la magia espiritual , la magia universal y la transdimensional -

- ¿ todos esos tipos de magia ? - soltó la joven de ojos violetas - ¿ cuantos tipos de magia dominas ? -

- bueno yo las domino a todas y dos tipos de magia que cree - dijo el joven - la magia alfa y la omega que son la magia de los guardianes y la de los anti-guardianes -

mientras paso la tarde , bock le enseño a raven a concentrar todo su poder para poder usarlo al 1000 % sin excederse en sus limites , pero los ojos de raven estaban puestos en otro tipo de magia , ella solo se acerco al joven mientras el sol caía en las llanuras , bock tomo a raven de los hombros mirando a la joven ruborizarse

- supongo que debes tener algo de frió - dijo el joven con sus brazos sobre los hombros de raven

- si algo - dijo ella evitando mirar al joven - supongo que debo agradecerte que me mostraras este lugar tan hermoso -

bock miro el rubor de raven y sintió que su corazón latía a gran velocidad , la joven noto los hermosos ojos del guardián y solo cerro los ojos recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven

- bock ¿ tienes hambre ? - pregunto la joven con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

- no , yo no necesito sustentarme como el resto de los mortales - dijo el joven con los ojos cerrados

- pero yo no soy un inmortal por si no te diste cuenta - dijo raven con sarcasmo

los dos se pusieron de pie para recorre el castillo donde el guardián pasaba las noches solitarias y frías , pero ahora cálidas y agradables gracias a la joven , cuando el joven fue por algo de fruta pudo notar como la cálida noche ya había caído

- espero que te guste la fruta de este planeta - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- lo de la comida fue un pretexto - dijo raven sentada de forma coqueta en la cama - solo era para que viniéramos a un lugar como este -

el joven dejo la fuente de fruta sobre la mesa de su aposento y vio como la luz de la luna reflejaba las curvas de la bruja de ojos violetas , cuando se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de la mejilla , raven noto que los ojos del joven brillaban con la luz de la luna

- eres tan hermosa raven , tan hermosa -

el joven logro acercarse a la joven de ojos violetas para encerrarse en un romántico beso , mientras raven logro desprender de la toga al joven dejando ver su torso al descubierto , raven noto la cicatriz en diagonal que tenia en el pecho

- ¿ que te paso raven ? - le pregunto el joven

- lo sabia - dijo raven señalando la cicatriz - eres el cuerpo de León pero no lo recuerdas -

- ¿ que con eso ? - pregunto el joven

- que quizas podamos terminar lo que empezamos en aquella noche -

raven se lanzo a los labios de bock , el con sus manos comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la joven mientras le quitaba los zapatos acariciando sus pequeños y delicados pies , raven noto que el joven la seguiría y ella se quito la capa para dejar ver su leotardo que traslucía con la luz de la luna llena , ella se voltea y siente los brazos del joven al rededor de sus caderas y los labios en su cuello , el joven va desprendiendo a la joven de su leotardo dejando ver sus hombros hasta desnudar por completo su torso dejando ver sus pechos , bock logro desvestir por completo a raven y ella lo desprendió de sus pantalones pero noto algo muy particular cuando metió sus manos

- dime que esto es tu cola de animal - dijo la joven con asombro , bock negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía en su mano su larga cola de animal - parece que si sabes lo que le gusta a una mujer - dijo raven con una mirada pervertida en su cara

- ¿ desde cuando eres una lujuriosa ? - pregunto el joven acariciando el cuerpo de la joven

- desde que nos vimos por primera vez -

los dos comenzaron a besarse mientras bock tomo a raven con una mano de la pierna derecha , el joven abrió lentamente las piernas de la joven , raven comenzó a sentir la penetración , raven con su mano libre se aferro mas a las sabanas mientras gemía , el joven de ojos plateados le seguía besando los senos mientras raven gemina - bock me lastimas un poco - dijo la joven de ojos violetas , mientras el joven logro deslizar su extremidad por entre las piernas de raven , ella seguía gimiendo a gritos mientras el guardián continuaba como si nada - bock creo ... creo que me voy a correr - la joven dio un ultimo grito y se desplomo sobre el cuerpo del guardián

- lamento haberte lastimado raven - se disculpo el joven

- no , ya no me importa nada -dijo raven - solo lo que paso esta noche

el guardián vio el cuerpo sudado de la joven que estaba dormida sobre su pecho mientras el le acariciaba el cabello y se dio cuenta de que el dio un paso apresurado al satisfacer a su amada , pero cuando cerro los ojos sintió un peligroso mal , el primer dios estaba en camino para llegar a la tierra

continuara...


	7. el primer dios a caído

**el primer dios a caído **

con la mañana asomando en el horizonte , raven despierta con sus ojos medios pesados , cando vio los ojos plateados del guardián ella solo sonreía al ver el rostro del joven

- buenos días amor mio - dijo el joven acariciando a la joven

- ¿ me vigilaste toda la noche ?- pregunto la joven de piel gris

-si - dijo el joven - toda la noche y te diré algo te vez muy hermosa cuando duermes -

los dos se pusieron de pie mientras el guardián veía el cuerpo de la joven y ella nota la mirada del guardián , ella le hizo alzar la mirada

- oye guapo , mis ojos están aquí arriba - dijo la joven con una sonrisa

- te vez muy sensual - dijo mientras se vestía - escucha raven ahora tenemos que volver a la tierra -

- ¿ sientes lo mismo que yo ? - dijo raven con tono serio

- si , el mal se acerca - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

los dos magos salieron rumbo a la tierra donde estaban los titanes preocupados por su amiga que no vino a dormir a la torre , chico bestia y cyborg trataban de encontrar a raven con sus comunicadores

- ¿ hay algo amigos ? - pregunto starfire con tono de tristeza

- lo siento star , pero no encontramos nada - dijo cyborg

- ¿ que le hará pasado ?-pregunto la tamaraniana

- starfire - le llamo la atención robin - yo también me preocupo por ella pero es capaz de cuidarse solo - dijo el joven

- si pero siento algo raro sin ella no esta para calmarme - dijo la joven de los ojos verdes

los titanes encontraron algo en la atmósfera que entro a gran velocidad por los aires hasta lograr caer en las calles de jump city , los titanes lograron llegar para ver aun hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros con unos ojos verdes muy profundos con una toga negra y armado con una lanza de oro y mango de plata

- ¿ quien eres tu ? - le pregunto robin

- ¿me hablas a mi ?- pregunto el dios de la peste - mi nombre es gul'ark soy el dios de la peste y las maldiciones -

- ¿ eres amigo de bock'sarha ? - le pregunto cyborg - dime ¿ eres uno de los que trabaja para el ? -

- los mortales son tan molestos - el dios levanto su lanza y ataco a los titanes pero ellos lo evadieron y starfire lo ataco con sus rayos estelares , pero el dios hizo girar su lanza a gran velocidad protegiendo su cuerpo de los ataques de starfire , robin tomo su bastón pero el dios lo bloquea con suma facilidad

- ustedes los mortales son muy divertidos - dijo el dios de la peste - pero me están aburriendo -

el dios arraso con el cuerpo de robin hasta que el cuerpo el titan choco contra las paredes , cyborg y chico bestia atacaron con suma fiereza pero el dios los repelió con su magia

- viejo ¿ es idea mía o nos esta pateando el trasero ? - pregunto chico bestia

- es idea tuya - le grito cyborg

los titanes se pusieron de pie pero el dios de la peste los arraso con una onda explosiva , pero cuando los titanes estaban inconsciente el dios de negro planeo partir el cráneo de robin como una nuez pero una rosa blanca se incrusta en el hombro del dios

- ¿ quien demonios eres tu ? - le pregunto al joven de ojos plateados que le arrojo la rosa

- por lo visto no enseñaron buenos modales - dijo bock con su mano en la su espada - pero que importa porque te matare ahora -

- ja , no me hagas reír - dijo el dios quitando la rosa de su hombro - un guardián no derrotara a un dios como yo -

- bock , mis amigos - dijo raven

- si , mejor llévalos a un lugar seguro y yo me encargare de luchar contra este patán -

raven asiente con la cabeza y salta del edificio para ayudar a sus amigos , el dios planeo atacar a raven con su lanza pero el guardián detiene la estocada con sus dos dedos principales

- ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ no puedes mover esta lanza? -

el dios estaba tirando de la lanza pero el guardián solo la sostenía con el pulgar y el dedo indice , el dios logro bajar la lanza y con una patada lo ataca al rostro pero no movió al guardián

- lo sabia -dijo el guardián - solo eres basura -

el guardián elevo su aura y expulso al dios contra los edificios de jump ciy , el joven de cabellos plateados le aparece por detrás y lo golpea con un mandoble descendente por la nuca y lo arrojo al asfalto que se rompió en cientos de fragmento

- maldito , soy un dios ¿ como una basura puede tener tanto poder ? - se pregunto el dios con la cara en el lodo

-por que mi poder es infinito - el guardián lo tomo del cuello y le lleno el cuerpo de puñetazos a gran velocidad hasta lanzadlo contra los escombros - por si no te diste cuenta ustedes cometieron el peor error de su miserable vida - dijo el joven tomando de la toga al dios - de hacerme enojar mucho -

- solo eres un guardián , no lo entiendo - dijo el dios con la sangre negra en su boca

- no soy solo un guardián - dijo el joven elevando su aura - ¡ soy el guardián del poder infinito !-

el guardián gira sobre si mismo varias veces y arroja al dios a los cielos y con un rayo de sus ojos lo ejecuta en una explosión de llamas y rayos , el cuerpo del dios de la peste cayo al suelo pero con la quemaduras de su cuerpo se levanto y su aura se elevo mucho

- ¡ no ! , ¡ me rehusó a dejarme humillar por un sirviente de los dioses !

el dios salio volando hasta los cielos de jump city y comenzó a elevar su aura , mientras raven trataba de hacer reaccionar pero noto el aura del dios que superaba los 40000 mil Wolt

- miserable ,con este ataque te eliminare de la faz de la tierra -dijo el dios preparando su aura maligna - por masque intentes detenerlo jamas podrás contra mi aura - el dios preparo todo su poder para eliminar al sirviente de los dioses - ahora ¡ muere insecto ! - el dios ataco al guardián con todo su aura pero el guardián la detiene solo con sus manos y con su mano derecha la golpea con un talón de mano la lanza de nuevo al dios quien recibió todo el impacto para salir expulsado de la tierra hasta el sol

- los dioses como el son basura- dijo el joven reconstruyendo jump city con su magia

- bock , eso ... eso fue asombroso - dijo la joven de ojos violetas - pero su aura era de 40000 mil Wolt -

- ¿ y que ? - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - mi aura es demás de 75000 mil Wolt - dijo el guardián

mas tarde robin despierta en su cama al escuchar el arrastre de una silla en la cocina , los titanes se levantan de sus camas pero cuando se acercan a la cocina ven a bock'sarha sentado con cara de seriedad

- ¿ que haces en nuestra casa ?- pregunto robin - ¿ quien te invito ?-

- yo lo hice - dijo raven con tono serio - el nos acabo de salvar a todos y era lo menos que podía hacer -

- viejo , ¿ el chico malo nos salvo ? - pregunto chico bestia rascando su nuca

-ustedes son unos estúpidos por desafiar a un dios - dijo el guardián - pero tengan suerte de que yo estuviera en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada -

- bueno , al menos todo termino - dijo robin

- aun no mortal - dijo el inmortal - aun quedan enfrentar a lo cuatro dioses del apocalipsis -

- de acuerdo ¿ que quieres para no matarnos ? - pregunto cyborg con su cañón activo

- nada - le respondió -solo quiero que dejen de perseguir a los dioses que los acabarían -

- no tenemos otra opción , pero no confiamos en ti forastero - le dijo robin con tono serio

- y no confió en ninguno de ustedes - dijo el inmortal - pero no tengo otra opción mas que ayudaros -

las dos titanes salieron e la cocina pero raven sintió unas fuertes nauseas y fue corriendo al baño , starfire la vio vomitando en el lavamanos y se asomo para ver de que se trataba

- raven ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto la tamaraniana

- no , me siento como si mi cabeza dará vueltas - dijo raven con nauseas muy fuertes - oh creo que se lo que pasa ¿ star puedo confiar en ti ?-pregunto raven con mirada triste

- claro amiga ¿ que te sucede ? - le pregunto starfire

- creo...creo, que podría estar embarazada - dijo raven con la cabeza gacha

- ¿ del ... joven de túnica blanca y ojos plateados ... ?- dijo starfire con algo de miedo

- por favor no se lo digas a nadie ¿ confió en ti star ?-le pregunto raven

- si pero sera mejor que pienses en algo rápido porque no lo podrás esconder para siempre - dijo starfire

- lo se - raven se mojo la cara - solo esperare el momento ideal -

continuara...


	8. el odio y el amor de un guardián-dios

**el odio y el amor de un guardián-dios **

los titanes descansaban como todas las tardes mientras el guardián y la hechicera se propusieron a entrenar mas duro que antes , para la llegada de los dioses del apocalipsis

- veras raven para poder controlar al magia arcana debes despojar de todos los conocimientos que tienes sobre la magia y como controlarla - le explico el guardián pero noto que raven estaba distraída - raven ¿ te sientes bien ?-

- si solo estaba pensado en algo que quizás ... no no creo que te importe - dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos

- escucha , puedes decirme lo que sea porque tus problemas son los míos - dijo el joven con su mano en el rostro de raven - cualquier problema lo solucionaremos pero juntos -

-bueno yo... bock lo que te trato de decir es... - raven no se atrevía a abrir la boca pero los titanes le dan la alarma de que que el los H.I.V.E. estaban en la ciudad dando lata como siempre

- supongo que las clases se suspenderan bock - le dijo robin con tono de broma

los titanes son teletransportados hasta donde estaban los villanos , al verlos , Gizmo noto a alguien nuevo pero aun asi lo enfrenta

- tu , el chico nuevo ¿ eres el que venció a red-X ? - pregunto el niño con cabeza de huevo

-sabes quien soy mortal , me alagas - dijo el guardián con los brazos cruzados - pero si no quieres sufrir la misma suerte que X mejor dile a tus amigos que se vallan a casa ahora -

- ¿ escuchaste eso Gizmo ? , ¿crees que nos asustas con tu rostro cubierto y con esos bellos ojos ? -pregunto jinx mientras tenia una pose coqueta - ¿ por que tu rostro esta cubierto ? -

- ¿ por que los mortales quieren ver mi rostro ? eso me molesta y mucho -

la bruja lo ataco pero bock solo lo esquiva , los H.I.V.E. atacaron a los titanes pero starfire se pone en frente de raven para protegerla de los ataques de mamut

- starfire ¿ que demonios estas haciendo ? - le pregunto raven

- solo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato - dijo starfire forcejeando con mamut -ahora ataca raven -

raven estaba apunto de atacar a mamut pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre y cayo rendida de rodillas , bock deja de luchar contra jinx y toma a raven en sus brazos , bock decide cambiar sus ojos a dorados y a los H.I.V.E. arraso con suma facilidad lo que preocupo a robin

- oye creo que tienes que calmar tus poderes - le advirtió robin

- nadie lastima a mis amigos y vive para contarlo - dijo el joven sosteniendo a raven

los H.I.V.E. encararon al guardian quien tenia los ojos con un dorado brillantes los que lo miraron notaron que la furia recorría sus venas pero jinx con un movimiento rápido le descubre el rostro de bock quedando hipnotizada

- vaya eres muy guapo - le dijo la bruja con el paño y la capucha de bock en sus manos - ahora veo por que quieres conocerme mejor -

raven escucho las palabras de la bruja y sin aviso la ataco con su magia , los titanes vieron la reacción de celos de raven y ellos quedaron impactados al ver a raven con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿ alguien vio lo mismo que yo ? - pregunto pregunto chico bestia temblando

- todos vimos eso chico bestia - dijo el guardián - mejor mantén la boca cerrada -

raven elevo mas su poder para atacar a los tres enemigos de los titanes , bock la tomo de la mano y ella bajo sus poderes pero cuando los miembros intentaban escapar , robin los enlaza con sus lazos y los llevo a la cárcel

- raven ¿ por que atacaste a jinx de esa forma - le pregunto starfire

- no se , no tengo idea solo lo hice - dijo raven con su cara cubierta por la capucha

- creo que estabas celosa de que jinx se atreviera a tocar a bock - dijo starfire mientras se reía

- bueno quizás si estaba celosa pero eso no explica nada - dijo raven con un dolor en el vientre - esto se pone feo-

mientras bock estaba sentado meditando sintió que el aire cambio de energía , cuando los cielos se oscurecieron y los titanes se reunieron con el guardián para que les diga que paso

- bock ¿ que demonios pasa ahora ? - pregunto robin

- el mal se acerca pero no se trata de un dios - dijo el guardián - solo se trata de un soldado de clase baja -

los titanes vieron un tornado de energía maligna y salieron cientos de demonios voladores guiados por trigon , los titanes notaron los ojos dorados del guardián y la ira de el

- ¿ cuantas veces volvió del infierno ese tipo ? - pregunto chico bestia

- me asegurare de que no regrese nunca mas - dijo el guardián

los titanes vieron como trigo salio del tornado acompañados por sus escoltas , raven vio como las marcas del guardián estaban brillando con una luz blanca , el joven de ojos dorados tomo una rosa blanca y la puso en su mano

- parece que no te quieres quedar en el infierno - dijo el guardián con su postura típica

- vaya ,es verdad lo que dijeron que el guardián del poder infinito esta entre los mortales - dijo el demonio - supongo que morirás con ellos -

- no te molestes demonio - dijo el joven abriendo los ojos - planeo matarte en este lugar -

el demonio noto la mirada de raven , este da un paso y bock le apuñala el pecho con la rosa blanca que se enterro en su corazón - si das un paso mas le ordenare a mi rosa que te absorba la sangre hasta que te quedes vacio - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- solo vine a felicitar a mi hija - dijo el demonio

- ¿ a felicitarme ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto raven con un poco de temor

- se lo que paso - dijo el demonio - ahora la semilla del guardián destruirá este mundo y a su madre -

bock se dio vuelta para ver a raven quien tenia los ojos vidriosos , pero los demás no entendían nada , el joven la tomo entre sus brazos pero ella no entendia nada

- gracias raven - dijo el joven - gracias por este regalo y gracias a los dioses -

- creí que te molestaría - dijo raven con una sonrisa y lagrimas en su rostro

- jamas raven , ahora me haz dado una razón mas para luchar - dijo el joven con una sonrisa

el guardián se enfrentaría a trigon para defender a sus amigos , a su amada raven y a su futuro hijo , los titanes vieron como raven parecía estar feliz por el abrazo y las palabras de joven

continuara...


	9. el rayo de luz que me ilumina

**el rayo de luz que me ilumina **

los titanes seguían sin entender lo que pasaba pero el guardián lucharía contra el demonio , aunque chico bestia quería atacar a trigon , robin lo detiene con una sonrisa en su rostro

- viejo , no podemos dejarlo solo - se opuso el joven de piel verde

- descuida chico bestia - dijo robin - mejor no te metas y disfruta del espectáculo -

trigon elevo mas su aura para atacar al guardián con su puño derecho que creo una onda de choque colosal , los titanes hicieron gestos de dolor pero cuando trigon noto que bock no había recibido daño alguno , el guardián lo tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a torturar al demonio

- que ironía , un demonio de rodillas ante un guardián - dijo mientras sostenía a trigon -me alagas mucho pero yo no perdono -

el guardián lo lanzo con fuerza al aire y lo ejecuta con su magia , trigon quedo con grades quemaduras y cae al suelo de espaldas , el demonio se levanta para atacar al guardián con toda sus fuerzas pero bock salta por detras de trigon y la punta de sus dedos lo golpea en la garganta

-miserable , lo que hago es por el bien de tus amigos - dijo el demonio

- ¿ matar ? , ¿ traicionar ? ¿ sembrar caos y miseria en todas las formas posibles es por el bien de mis amigos ?-

- los mortales se sienten bien y eso es indolente - dijo el demonio- el único propósito es que alguien fuerte tome el mando -

- no se quien te dijo eso pero te mintió - dijo el guardián

- jajaja ¿ mentir eh ? , parece que " no cambiaran las estrellas " -

cuando el guardia escucho las palabras del demonio y se le vino un flash back en su mente en la época de hace mas de 5000 años cuando era niño

flash back...

en el planeta de los guardianes un joven de tan solo cuatro años y guiado por su padre quien era el guardián del universo quien nombraba a los guardianes mas poderosos

- yo ... voy a ser el guardián de los dioses - dijo el niño de ojos dorados

- jajaja el hijo de una bruja demonio el sirviente de los dioses - dijo el anciano - seria mas fácil cambiar las estrellas -

- ¿ es posible padre ? - pregunto el chico - ¿ cambiar las estrellas ? -

- si bock , si un hombre de verdad lo quiere puede cambiar sus estrellas -

fin del flash back...

- cambia tus estrellas -

trigon aprovecho el momento para aplicar con toda su fuerza un golpe devastador en el rostro del guardián pero este no se movió ni un centímetro , cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que trigon todavía estaba de rodillas ante el

- a se me olvido trigon -

el guardián lo lanzo con fuerza pero antes de caer al suelo trigon abre un portal y cae en el portal escapando de la vista del guardián , cuando termino todo bock decide volver a la torre con su raven , pero ella no estaba de humor para hablar

- raven ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta ? - le dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- ¿ que quieres saber ? -

- ¿ cuando planeabas decirme que esperabas un hijo mio ? - pregunto el guardián - por que a decir verdad esto fue lo mejor que me paso -

- bock yo ... no sabia como decirte la verdad - dijo raven con felicidad e inseguridad - pero lo que dijo mi padre me preocupa -

- ¿ que significa eso que dijo trigon ? - pregunto starfire

- oh no , ¿ como no nos dimos cuenta antes ? - se dijo así mismo el guardián - verán aun no sabemos si nuestro hijo sera un ser divino o un cruel demonio -

- ¿ que... ¿ que tratas de decir bock ? - pregunto raven con miedo

- como sabrán del lado materno tengo sangre de demonio y raven la tiene de su lado materno - dijo el joven - lo que solo significa que nuestro hijo podría ser un demonio al nacer -

- ¿ puedes hacer algo ara purificar a nuestro hijo ? - pregunto raven

- lo siento raven pero hasta que no nazca no podremos hacer mas que suplicarle a los dioses que se apiaden de nosotros -

los titanes sintieron una gran depresión , raven se levanto del sillón y se encerró e su cuarto , cuando se sentó en la cama sintió los brazos del guardián al rededor de su cintura

- bock tengo miedo - dijo raven mientras sostenía el rostro del joven de ojos plateados - tengo miedo que nuestro hijo sea un demonio -

- yo también lo temo raven , pero no te preocupes si los dioses quieren nuestro hijo sera un ser divino -

- bock ¿ quieres quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma ? - pregunto la joven de capa azul con los ojos vidriosos

- jamas me iré de te lo raven , te lo juro por los dioses - el joven la beso suavemente en los labios y raven se acurruco en el cuerpo del joven , bock sin saberlo derramo una lagrima sobre el rostro de raven pero ella no dijo nada solo esperaba a que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos dos

continuara...


	10. decisiones fáciles y difíciles

**decisiones facies y difíciles **

los tres días que los titanes tuvieron con suma tranquilidad , pero para uno de ellos no era un momento tranquilo , a los demás les preocupaba que el guardián pasara tanto tiempo solo sentado en el borde de la isla mirando el cielo como si estuviera buscando algo , al caer el ocaso bock no se había movido ni un centímetro

-esto no esta bien - dijo robin mirando por la ventana - bock no se movió en todo el día -

- descuida eh sabido que la meditación de los guardianes puede durar mas de dos siglos - dijo raven sin bajar su libro

- pero esto no es una meditación , es algo mas complejo - dijo cyborg con su mano en el mentón

- ¿ por que no le preguntamos ? - sugirió starfire - ¿ que ? ¿ por que me miran así ? -

- bueno es tu hermano por asi decirlo ¿ por que no le preguntas ? - dijo chico bestia

- ¿ estas loco ? ¿ y que me destierre a un planeta helado por estar de mal humor ? -

- bueno ¿ que tanto puede estar pensando ? - pregunto robin en voz alta

- no se quizás sea que esta tratando de encontrar respuesta de ¿ por que los dioses quieren destruirnos ? - dijo raven con su sarcasmo

- quizás pero hay algo mas que no nos dijo -

raven dejo su libro sobre la mesa y se levanto para que sus amigos se tranquilicen un poco - escuchen iré a ver que le pasa al inmortal así quedaran calmados - dijo la joven de capa azul - malditos paranoicos - raven salio de la torre para encontrar a bock sentado mirando el cielo como si estuviera viendo algo , raven se acuesta junto a el con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mira el cielo azul

- ¿ que estamos viendo ? - pregunto raven para romper el silencio

- como siempre digo , las respuestas están en las estrellas - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- pero bock , aun es de día y no se que estas viendo - dijo raven girando su cabeza a donde estaba el guardián

- es eso o - el guardián puso su mano sobre el tercer ojo de raven quien cambio su visión por la que el estaba usando , los ojos negros le permitían cambiar de enfoque de luz - ahora ves lo que yo veo -

- esto es maravilloso , eres una caja de sorpresas -

- las estrellas están ahí raven , pero la luz del sol es tan potente que las esconde de nuestra vista - dijo el joven de ojos negros - es por eso que con esta visión puedo ver las estrellas aun de día -

- me gustaría ser como tu , alguien que puede ir y hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie lo juzgue -

- que paradojas que tiene la vida , tu quieres ser una inmortal para hacer lo que quieras y yo deseando ser un mortal para terminar de hacer lo que quise-

- ¿ no te gusta ser un inmortal ? - le pregunto raven mientras se ponía mas erguida

- nunca me gusto ser un inmortal - dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a raven - la idea de vivir eternamente es como una estrella fría y sin vida por que vez morir a todos tus seres queridos sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos -

- vaya ... no sabia que desearas tanto tu mortalidad - raven se acurruco mas en el cuerpo de bock - mientras estemos juntos jamas morirá nuestro amor -

- escucha raven , hay algo que quiero preguntarte y quizás no me equivoque con la respuesta que pensé de ti -

- bueno puedes preguntar lo que quieras bock -

el joven tomo algo entre sus manos de su toga y raven noto que era algo especial por que los ojos de bock le cambiaron de color plateado a color rosado , raven tenia una sonrisa en su cara pero el guardián comenzó a reír

- ¿ de que te ríes ? - le pregunto mientras se reía

- te ves muy guapo con los ojos rosados - dijo raven mientras se reía

- ¿ tengo los ojos rosados ? ¿ para que serán ? - se pregunto el joven

- deben ser para indicarte de quien estas enamorado - dijo raven acariciando el rostro del guardián

- no necesito ese tipo de color de ojos - dijo bock

- ¿ por que no ? , tienes colores de ojos hermosos ¿ cuantos guardianes tienen ojos dorados o plateados ? -

- bueno para no desviarnos raven yo...- trato de decir el joven - no se como decir esto -

- solo deja que salga solo -

- de acuerdo raven tu...- bock saco de su manga un anillo de oro con una gema blanca , mientras raven noto el anillo sus ojos se aguaron un poco mientras el joven la miraba a los ojos - raven ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ?-

raven salto a los brazos y los labios del joven mientras lloraba - claro que si , acepto - bock le puso el anillo y ella levanto su mano para ver reflejado el anillo al sol y se volvieron a besar

- a con que era eso ¿ no es hermoso ? - pregunto starfire mientras los demás titanes miraban esa escena tan dulce

- así que por eso bock estaba tan solo - dijo robin con una sonrisa en su rostro - debí saberlo -

- si ahora el chico bestia sera el padrino de la boda real - dijo el joven de piel verde

- sobre mi cadáver , soy el mejor amigo de bock y su futuro padrino - dijo robin

- si pero yo soy el guardian de la tierra y los rangos son mas fuertes que los lazos - dijo chico bestia dando la espalda y cruzando los brazos

- yo apostara a starfire - dijo cyborg mientras lo dos titanes discutan

cuando los magos entraron por la puerta , los dos titanes los estaban esperando con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara , el guardián noto las sonrisas maliciosas de los dos - ¿ que demonios les paso ahora ? -

- dime ¿ que decisión tomaste ? - pregunto chico bestia

- la decisión fue difícil pero la decido tomar -

- si ya sabemos que le propusiste casamiento a raven - dijo chico bestia - queremos saber quien sera tu padrino -

- esa es la decisión difícil pero llegue a tomar el veredicto final -

los titanes se acercaron mientras raven tenia una sonrisa con un rubor cuando ella le pidió a starfire que sea la madrina , la joven dio un salto de alegro , ahora solo faltaba saber quien era el padrino para la boda real

continuara...


	11. bock'sarha vs el sentry

**bock'sarha vs el sentry parte I**

el guardián de la tierra y el mejor amigo de batman estaban esperando la respuesta de bock pero el solo se cruzo de brazos mientras a los dos los consumía la pregunta

- bueno ya decidí - dijo el joven - robin ¿ quieres ser el padrino de mi boda ? -

- oh si ¿ como la ves ojon ? - le pregunto robin mientras celebraba la apuesta ganada contra chico bestia - claro amigo mio -

- oye ¿ por que lo elegiste a el y no a mi ? - protesto chico bestia

- porque robin es mi mejor amigo y fue el primero después de raven que me hizo sentir que estaba en una familia -

- bueno ahora una pregunta ¿ donde sera la boda ? - pregunto cyborg con sus manos mirando el pastel de boda

- bueno prefiero que sea en el templo donde bock fue nombrado guardián del poder infinito - dijo raven con una sonrisa en su rostro - ademas es una tradición de los guardianes -

los titanes decidieron que la boda seria en tan solo dos días para poder concordar con la luna llena en la tradición de los guardianes

- esta noche despedida de solteros en la torre de los titanes - grito chico bestia

- ¿ que es una despedida de soltero ? - pregunto el guardián de ojos plateados

- es para celebrar de que estarás desposado con una mujer dentro de poco - dijo chico bestia - ademas no tiene nada de malo celebrar un poco después de tantas batallas -

- ¿ tantas batallas ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados - pero si el que tiene que descansar soy yo , tu no hiciste anda - dijo bock enojado

- me gusta sentirme útil - dijo chico bestia con las orejas agachadas

mientras los titanes preparaban todo para el gran dia , bock no dejo de sentir una presencia que se dirigía a la tierra para comenzar un nuevo ataque contra el guardián del poder infinito , mientras las horas se acercaban , los titanes disfrutaban su fiesta en la torre con los titanes del este , estaban todos , speedy , aqualad , robin , chico bestia , cyborg y los hermanos rayo y trueno

- gracias amigos por la fiesta pero tengo que irme - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- no señor no te iras hasta que termine la fiesta - dijo robin empujando a bock al sillón - chico bestia ahora -

el joven de piel verde trajo un enorme barril con grandes botellas , cuando lo abrieron , los titanes se acercaron mientras la sed los consumía

- un brindis por nuestro guardián favorito - dijo chico bestia con la botella en alto - cuando lo veamos mañana casado sabremos de que no nos perdemos jajaja-

- ¡ SALUD POR BOCK ! -

la fiesta había terminado , los titanes yacían en el templo de los guardianes para la gran ceremonia , starfire y robin estaban parados de cada lado del altar , la joven de ojos verdes tenia un vestido largo color purpura claro con largos guantes blancos y un ramo de rosas blancas , robin tenia un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca con un moño negro , cuando bock aparece con una túnica especial ceremonial blanca con bordes dorados y el símbolo de la inmortalidad en su espalda se paro en frente de su padrino

- gracias amigo mio - dijo bock mientras estrechaba la mano de robin

cuando la música comenzó a sonar , las puestas se abrieron y se vio un resplandor blanco que venia de afuera , mientras se notaba una silueta de blanco que se acercaba , el vestido de raven era guiado por su propia madre que venia detrás de ella

- bueno , aquí estamos bock ,- dijo raven con el velo cubriendo su rostro

- es el día mas feliz de mi vida y nada puede arruinarlo - dijo el joven

mientras el sabio estaba por pronunciar las palabras finales , se escucho la frase final para concluir la boda , pero antes de cerrar el trato se escucho un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta

- ahh que lindo que no me perdi la boda de mi hijo - dijo el demonio con el ejercito a su lado

- gock'sarha -

- slade-

- hermano sangre -

- craine el cazador -

- blackfire-

- trigon -

cuando cada uno termino de mencionar el nombre de su enemigo todos miraron a terra - ¿ por que me miran asi ? -

- bueno , eres la única que no menciono a un enemigo - dijo bock

- oigan eso no es justo - dijo terra mientras cruzaba los brazos - me hacen parecer la pero heroína de todas -

- bueno tenemos una sorpresa para ti hijo mio -

cuando los titanes vieron dar un paso al poderoso sentry , un guerrero formidable como bock pero este corrio a toda velocidad llevando consigo al guardián quienes cambiaban puñetazos en el aire como los tiempos pasados

- es hora de terminar con todo esto bock - dijo el sentry preparando sus puños

- que bien , porque quiero volver al templo con mi esposa -

el desafió de los inmortales había empezado , ahora bock'sarha el guardián del poder infinito enfrentaría a un igual el sentry

continuara...

**nota autor : la historia no me corresponde , corresponde al comic numero 63 " el guardián vs el vengador "**


	12. bock'sarha vs el sentry parte II

**bock'sarha vs el sentry parte II**

el guardián y el vengador caian de la montaña a toda velocidad intercambiando puñetazos , cuando el sentry cae de espaldas , bock estaba sobre el dando puñetazos en la cara al sentry , el vengador mete sus pies hasta el pecho del joven y lo lanza contra unas columnas de roca fundida , el vengador se lanza con sus puños al estomago del joven de ojos dorados pero este los atrapa **  
**

- eres bueno para ser un simple sirviente de los dioses - dijo el vengador burlando al guardián

- soy mas que un simple sirviente , ¡ soy el guardián del poder infinito ! -

bock tomo al sentry de las muñecas y comienza a girar a gran velocidad , cuando lo suelta , antes de que avance , bock se mueve a gran velocidad y con un golpe de martillo a la nuca logran enviar el cuerpo del vengador al suelo , cuando estuvo en el suelo el guardián comenzó a lanzar ondas y ondas de energía blanca para acabar con el sentry

- vaya , eres mas fuerte de lo que tu madre me dijo , bravo - se burlo el sentry mientras aplaudía

- soy mas fuerte de lo que muchos piensan - dijo el joven - ahora te lo demostrare -

el guardián ataco con suma fuerza pero el vengador lo detiene y con su rodilla lo golpea en las costillas , el sentry logra hacerle una llave al cuello para asesinar a bock pero este saca su cola de tigre y empezó a estrangular al vengador , mientras los dos competían para ver quien aguantaba mas , el sentry soltó a bock y este seguía estrangulando al vengador , el sentry estaba de rodillas pero logro tomar la cola de bock y sin que este se diera cuenta le aplico una potente mordida a la cola del guardián , este lo soltó y el sentry trataba de recuperar el aire

- maldito , eres un tramposo - dijo bock mirando las marcas en su cola

- mira quien lo dice - dijo el vengador mientras escupía pelos de tigre

el guardián lo ataco con sus puños a gran velocidad pero el vengador lo azota con sus ráfagas solares , pero bock las abre a la mitad con sus manos y golpea con suma fuerza el rostro del sentry , l vengador es lanzado contra las rocas del suelo y bock lo hunde mas en el suelo con una patada en picada

- jajaja eres mas fuerte de lo que me imagine - dijo el sentry mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio

- soy masfuerte de lo que piesas -

bock volvió a lanzar toda su ira contra el sentry pero este trata de bloquear el puño sin efecto , bock logra acertar un gancho al estomago del vengador y este cae de rodillas ante el guardián

- ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ donde quedo la habilidad de lucha de la que tanto presume gock'sarha ? - le pregunto el joven de capa blanca

- jajaja , eres el primero que ha despertado el poder escondido en mi - dijo el sentry mientras se quitaba la capa - supongo que tendré que revelar mi verdadero poder , pero cuando lo haga te pondrás a llorar como un bebe y ni creas que te tendré consideración -

el sentry comenzó a elevar mas su fuerza para atacar a bock'sarha , este noto el aumento de masa muscular pero cuando pestañeo el vengador se lanzo con un puño certero en el pecho de bock , este es lanzado contra el cordón de las montañas atravesando los picos con su cuerpo , el vengador aparece detrás de el y con un codazo lo lanza al suelo , bock advirtió que se acercaba al suelo y frena con sus manos en el suelo , cuando el sentry intento hundir el cuerpo del guardián en el suelo bock se aleja haciendo giros hacia atrás

- parece que no pretendes tocar el suelo bock - le dijo el sentry limpiando la sangre de su rostro

bock escupió un poco de saliva con su sangre en ella - escucha un guardián jamas es derribado y tengo que felicitarte eres el primero que ha logrado herirme de verdad - el guardián comenzó a elevar su aura pero una pluma negra lo trata de golpear , cuando bock la corta con sus garras nota que un ángel de alas negras estaba sentado tocando sus alas seleccionando las plumas negras mas grandes

- azrael , ¿ acaso bienes a ayudar a todos estos pinches tipos ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- no , como el ángel recolector de almas eh venido por tu alma - dijo el ángel de la muerte - cuando el sentry te mate tendré que llevarme tu alma pero descuida te iras al paraíso junto a los dioses -

el sentry ataco a bock lanzando su cuerpo hasta la atmósfera y cuando le aparece por detras lo toma de la cintura y comienza a apretarlo en un abrazo de oso , bock junta sus dedos en forma de martillo y lo golpea en la frente y lo lanza al planeta , pero antes de caer el vengador lo golpea con un puñetazo en el rostro , cuando bock estaba por caer , el vengador le llena el cuerpo de puñetazos encendidos en llamas

- ¿ que te pasa bock ? ¿ no puedes luchar contra el infierno mismo ? jajajaja -

el vengador seguia descendiendo llenando de puñetazos el cuerpo de bock'sarha pero este lo toma de los puños y con un giro lo lanza al suelo , el sentry cae de frente al suelo y bock cae en picada y lo pisa con todo el cuerpo hundiendo al sentry mientras lo bombardeaba con puñetazos , los dos guerreros traspasaron el planeta cayendo en el vació del espacio exterior

- basta de tonterías , muerte bock'sarha -

el sentry lo ataca con sus ráfagas solares para destruir a bock'sarha pero el guardián se cubrió con un campo de fuerza , bock noto que sus campos de fuerza se estaban desintegrando pero el resistirá mas si era necesario

continuara...


	13. bock'sarha vs el sentry III

**bock'sarha vs el sentry parte III**

el guardián y el vengador luchaban en una lucha épica , ahora la magia vs la ciencia , el vengador mas fuerte del universo vs el guardián mas poderoso del universo , mientras bock resistía las ráfagas solares logro dividir el ataque del sentry , pero este lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzado al guardián contra otros planetas , mientras azrael se sentó a ver como los dos seres mas poderosos luchaban , gock'sarha se le acerca mientras los titanes luchaban con sus enemigos

- ¿ aun le tienes fe al sentry ? - pregunto la mujer demonio

- no , es evidente que bock'sarha va a ganar , el sentry es solo un insecto comparado con bock - dijo el ángel de la muerte mientras preparaba una flecha especial para bock'sarha

- ¿ que es eso ? -

- es un pequeño regalo de un viejo amigo de bock - dijo el ángel mientras cargaba la flecha en un arco

- ¿ lucifer eh ? ¿ por que no vino ? - pregunto la mujer demonio

- supongo que no se lleva bien con ti hijo , después de todo , el es un ángel de los dioses y lucifer es la reencarnación del mal -

- ¿ para quien trabajas azrael ? - le pregunto la mujer demonio

- para alguien que no quiere dar la cara -

mientras los dos gladiadores luchaban en el espacio aterrizaban en cada planeta deshabitado y con cada golpe que ellos chocaban , ese planeta estaba condenado a ser destruido , chocaban puños , patadas y golpes de cuerpo

- eres muy bueno en el combate bock ¿ pero que tanto resistirás ? - dijo el vengador aumentando su poder de pelea

- lo mismo te pregunto sentry - dijo bock arrancando su traje y quedando con el torso al descubierto - ¿ cuanto aguantara tu corazón ?-

- ¡ cierra la boca pinche wey ! -

el vengador lo golpea con un puñetazo en el rostro con suma fuerza y el cinturon de asteroides se desintegro por el impacto de los puños , los titanes y los enemigos miraron como un destello blanco y amarillo soltaban estáticas que partían la tierra , cuando vieron una gran explosión que lanzo a los dos guerreros contra el planeta , bock bombardeaba el cuerpo del sentry con potentes puños mientras el vengador cayo de espaldas atravesando el planeta empujado por los puños del guardián

- buenos golpes lo admito - dijo el sentry limpiando la sangre de su hombro - puedo ver que te volviste potente últimamente -

- eh tenido muchas peleas , mi hermano , mi madre , lucifer , azrael y ahora los dioses - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - ¿ es mucho pedir una vida tranquila ? -

- no se , pero tengo que eliminarte - dijo el sentry con furia - no puedo soportar que halla un guerrero mas poderoso que yo y que le guste pelear -

el sentry ataco con sus potentes puños pero bock los atrapa con sus manos , los dos entrelazaron sus manos mientras la fuerza de los dos trataban de igualarse , mientras tanto en el templo los titanes miraron como una enorme bola de fuego blanco y otra amarilla se cruzaban y crearon una gran masa de energía pura

- te matare bock - dijo el sentry - este es tu final ¿ no lo entiendes ? , el mismo infierno te esta golpeando el rostro -

- eso se decidirá pronto - dijo el guardián elevando mas sus poderes

mientras los malos y lo buenos notaron como la tierra se estaba por destruir con las energías de los dos guerreros , trigon noto que estaban a cientos de años luz pero aun así los sentía de cerca

- tenemos que irnos antes de que esos dos hagan volar el planeta - dijo slade al demonio de ojos coquetos

- nos quedaremos slade y se acabo - dijo gock'sarha mirando la bola de energía

- pero señora , nos mataran a todos -

- no slade , los mataran a todos ustedes , pero yo vivire porque puedo sobrevivir en el espacio - dijo el demonio elevando su cuerpo al cielo - ese era mi plan desde un principio slade , ahora morirán todos ustedes , si pueden soportar la respiración hasta llegar a la tierra los felicitare - se burlo gock'sarha

- los traicionaste a todos tus sirvientes - dijo raven con el velo en su rostro

- claro que si mi dulce niña - dijo el demonio viendo la sortija de oro - porque después de todo en el fondo soy una niña mala -

gock'sarha desaparece y azrael deja de jugar con su hoz para bajar a tierra para ver el rostro de los demás que estaban siendo traicionados

- bueno , los malos a la derecha y los buenos a la izquierda - ordeno el angel de la muerte

- ¿ para que ? - pregunto el demonio de cuatro ojos

- los malos irán al infierno y los buenos al paraíso , bueno con el tema de los humanos que sera asesinados por gock'sarha tendré mucho trabajo -

- espera , si quieren salir con vida pueden postrarse a mis pies - les ordeno trigon - necesitare sirvientes para mi nuevo mundo -

- ni creas que te iras - dijo raven elevando su aura

- lastima que no te vea casada pero descuida , quiero volver por algo mas que me corresponde -

- no te lo permitiré , ¡ azarath metrion zintos ! -

raven ataco con un cuervo de energía pero antes de impactar en trigo este desaparece y los dos miraron que la energía del sentry y bock desvolvieron el cuervo de raven

- es la hora bock , ¡ la hora del juicio final ! -

los dos se lanzaron en picada al planeta mientras cambian golpes al cuerpo y al rostro , cuando cayeron una enorme explosión que levanto una enorme cortina de polvo , cuando vieron una silueta de uno de los dos guerreros de pie sosteniendo del cuello al que cayo , raven se lleno de dolor y trigon estaba ansioso de que el resultado se revelara , cuando la cortina de polvo se asento se revelo que el guerrero que estaba de pie era...

continuara...


	14. acepto

**acepto **

cuando la cortina de polvo se asentó se revelo que el guerrero que estaba de pie era...

- titanes prepárense - le pidió robin - no sabemos lo que nos espera -

cuando la cortina se asienta los titanes y los enemigos ven a bock salir caminando sosteniendo al sentry del cuello a medio morir

- listo ahora ten al que viniste a buscar y vete al demonio azrael - le dijo el guardián al ángel de alas negras

- dijiste ... dijiste que venias por el alma de bock'sarha - dijo el sentry con su cuerpo a medio morir , el ángel de la muerte se le acerca y lo toma del rostro apuntando con su hoz - mentí , sabia que morirías - dijo el ángel de la hoz - pero si te sirve de algo no tenias ni la mas mínima posibilidad de vencer a bock'sarha - el ángel lo atraviesa con su hoz para deportar su alma al infierno

- listo ahora vete al diablo - amenazo bock con sus llamas blancas en manos

- aun no no bock , aun me faltan almas para terminar con todo esto - dijo el ser de la hoz

slade y blackfire atraparon al guardian de cada brazo , mientras trigon se preparaba para atacar al joven del traje destruido , el joven se soltó y con un canto de mano golpea a slade en el cuello , cuando gira toma a blackfire del cuello y se lo rompe , el guardián mira al hermano sangre y lo atraviesa con sus garras , por ultimo decide cortar la cabeza de trigon para poder dar fin a todo de una vez

- ahora azrael lleva a estos cabrones al infierno o me encargare de ti - dijo el guardián notando los trozos de los villanos

el ángel de la muerte tomo las almas de los villanos y desaparece en el aire , bock uso sus poderes para poder reconstruir el templo y sanar todo lo que lucho contra el sentry

- bock ¿ como es posible que azrael este vivo si tu lo mataste ? - pregunto raven

- como olvidarlo raven -

flash back...

en las calles de jump city se libraba una batalla , el ángel de los dioses contra el ángel de la muerte , los titanes trataban de retener su magia pero les era casi imposible , bock toma su bastón y encara a azrael pero este con su hoz logra cortar el bastón en dos y el pecho del joven de ojos plateados

- no puedes vencerme guardián , ahora que poseo la inmortalidad soy un ser perfecto - dijo el ser de alas negras

- insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - el guardián se puso de pie y de las astillas de madera salio una luz que se enredo en su brazo y salio una espada dorada con la que le hizo un corte descendente a azrael , el se trata de cubrir con su hoz pero bock la atraviesa cortando el cuerpo del ángel maligno en dos junto con su hoz , luego purifico la maldición de azrael para sanar la tierra

fin del flash back...

- bueno , basta ya de pensar en tantos recuerdos pasados -

los titanes volvieron al altar para terminar de concluir la ceremonia , raven caminaba de nuevo al altar mientras bock habia reconstruido su traje para terminar la ceremonia , mientras raven tenia una sonrisa debajo del velo blanco y transparente , cuando vio al joven mozo de traje blanco lo tomo de la mano y el joven sintió la piel delicada de raven a través de los delicados guantes de la joven

- como prometí raven , el día llego - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- bueno , te confesare algo - dijo raven descubriendo su rostro - nunca imagine encontrar a alguien que me aceptara como soy y quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora no importa lo que pase no nos separaremos nunca -

el sabio abrió la gran ventana para que la luz de la luna ilumine a los dos enamorados y pronuncio las palabras finales

- raven quiero que seas mi esposa para siempre y te prometo que te cuidare y te protegeré por el resto de nuestras vidas - pronuncio el guardian

- bock acepto ser tu esposa - dijo raven

cuando el sabio les dio la bendición , bock tomo la rosa sagrada y le deja caer una gota de su sangre , raven hace lo mismo y cuando la echan al fuego que cambio de color a blanco , los dioses aprobaron el matrimonio de los dos hechiceros

- ahora con el consentimiento de los dioses , puede besar ala novia -

bock descubrió delicadamente el rostro de raven para sembrarse en un delicado y apasionado beso , cuando rave arrojo el ramo , starfire lo atrapo y quedo mirando a robin

- ahora mis amigos es hora de festejar -

los titanes comenzaron a celebrar la unión de bock'sarha el guardián del poder infinito y raven la hechicera y centinela de azarath

continuara...


	15. el primer ataque de los dioses

**el primer ataque de los dioses **

han pasado los doce meses que bock y raven estaban esperando ansiosos , los titanes estaban reunidos en la torre al rededor de la joven de capa azul , bock la tenia entre sus brazos mientras los titanes notaban que la barriga de la joven había crecido , solo restaba a que se diera la señal para poder ir hasta el hospital y que ella diera a luz

- vaya viejo , estos doce mese han sido de locos - dijo chico bestia con terra junto a el

- y que lo digas , ahora después de tanta espera y de proteger a mi esposa mi hijo vendrá a este mundo ¿ no es grandioso ? - menciono el joven ojos plateados

- así es hermanito querido , supongo que la tía star tendrá que hacerse cargo de el ¿ no ? -

- ¿ que ? , bock dejara que su hijo sea educado por un guardián como el ¿ verdad bock que me dejaras cuidar a tu hijo ? - pregunto chico bestia

- ¡¿ que ?! , ¡ ni de broma te dejaría cuidar a mi hijo ! - dijo el guardián de cabello plateado

- vamos viejo , te cobrare el mínimo - dijo chico bestia

-de acuerdo , lo pensare - dijo bock , el chico bestia le dio las gracias y se retiro de la sala - que ni piense que lo dejare poner sus manos en mi hijo -

- te entiendo , tampoco quiero que chico bestia le ponga las manos a mi hijo - dijo raven mientras desanudaba su bata

cuando sonó la alarma de los titanes , robin , starfire , chico bestia , cyborg y bock salieron para atender la emergencia dejando a terra a cargo de raven , ella sentía extrema incomodidad en quedarse con una hechicera embarazada y mas si no habían tenido buena relación

- bueno , tenemos un rato hasta que aparezcan ¿ que quieres hacer ? - le pregunto terra

- prefiero esperar a que vuelvan los chicos - dijo raven mientras terra estaba sentada jugando con sus pulgares y haciendo ruiditos mientras silbaba , algo que irritaba mucho a raven- terra ¿ serias tan amable de callar ese ruido tan molesto ?-

mientras tanto en las calles de jump city , unos extraños seres aparecieron y empezaron a destruir todo a su paso , los titanes se presentaron para poder saber de que se trataba toda la conmoción , cuando vieron que los seres vestían de blanco y dorado , bock noto que los dioses habían llegado

- miserables , escuchen amigos míos quizás sea la pelea mas dificil que hayan tenido en sus vidas - dijo el guardián

- descuida , hemos enfrentados diversas peleas pero esta sera la mas fea - dijo robin con su vara en mano - ¡ titanes al ataque ! -

antes de que ellos movieran un dedo , bock los frena con sus poderes , los tres dioses que estaban destruyendo a la ciudad notaron el aura de bock y lo encararon

- escuche bien lo que voy a decir , vayan a la torre y traten de que raven los lleve a mi planeta antes de que sea tarde - dijo el joven susurrando al oido de robin

- ¿ estas loco ? , son tres contra uno y no te ofendas pero ni tu puedes desafiar a los dioses - dijo chico bestia con tono de locura

- es la unica opcion , a menos que me equivoque no me corresponde eliminar a los dioses que nos atacaron , asegurense de que raven y mi hijo llegen a salvo - dijo el joven de la espada -¡ VAYAN ! -

los titanes emprendieron la retirada pero la diosa de la discordia trato de atacar a los titanes , bock la toma de la mano y la arroja contra el dios del caos , solo quedaba glorka el dios de la muerte para encarar al guardian

- jajaja un simple sirviente desafiara a los poderosos dioses - se burlo el dios de la muerte - parece que tienes lana amigo pero ¿ que importa ahora eso ? -

el dios lo ataca con su espada y bock la bloquea pero este empujo aun con mas fuerza haciendo que el guardian coloque su rodilla en el suelo , la diosa yaka ataco con su lanza pero el guardian desaparece y aparece dertras de la diosa , mukara el dios del caos lo ataca con su hacha legendaria pero el guardian lo evade con facilidad

- no puedes evitarnos parta siempre soldado - se burlo la diosa de ropas ajustadas

- no los estoy evitando , solo trato de que mis amigos lleguen a salvo - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- oh si solo fueras tan fuerte como eres guapo - dijo la diosa con un un tono sensual - lastima me hubiera encantado tenerte a mis pies -

- lo siento mi lady pero estoy desposado con una verdadera mujer -

la diosa enfurecida ataco con su lanza pero bock la bloquea con su espada y logra acertar una patada debastadora sobre el rostro de la diosa quien es arrastrada sobre el fango y el polvo , cuando se levanta su rostro estaba severamente ensangrentado cubierto de fango y suciedad

- vaya quien lo diria , asi pareces mas un cerdo que antes - se burlo el joven de ojos plateados

- insolente to voy...-

- calmate yaka - le ordeno el dios de la muerte - el se alimenta de tus emociones y lo se porque conozco a los guardianes - dijo el dios empuñando su espada

- sabes tanto de nuestra cultura como yo de la cultura de los dioses - se burlo el joven de toga blanca

- anda rie todo lo que quieras pero el que rie mas fuerte se muere de risa - dijo el dios

bock noto la sonrisa del dios , cuando salto a los aires el dios hizo explotar la zona donde el guardian estaba parado , cuando bock salto el dios del caos lo golpea por detras y lo arroja al suelo , bock aterrizo de pie y la diosa de la discordia lo ataca por detras mientras bock resistia contra los tres dioses , robin logro llegar a la torre y vio a terra y raven empacando con rapidez

- que bien ya saben lo que paso - dijo starfire mirando por la ventana el destello de la batalla

- si , ¡ el bebe ! - le grito terra

- si si , lo sabemos pero tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de...-

- no robin , el bebe viene en camino , tenemos que llevar a raven a un hospital -

- terra , bock esta luchando contra tres dioses al mismo tiempo y nos dijo que la llevaramos a su planeta para que nazca -

- imposible , raven no puede usar sus poderes en este estado -

robin decidio tomar una desicion sobre el problema , cuando trermino de pensar vio por la ventana que el guardian resisitia los golpes de los dioses , cuando llegaron al hospital la diosa de la discordia solto un ejercito de demonios para poder encontrar y matar al bebe que estaba por llegar al mundo

- ¿ que quieren con mi hijo ? - pregunto el joven resistiendo contra el dios de la muerte - anda di que quieres con el -

- tu hijo es la señilla del poder infinito - dijo el dios de la muerte - no puede haber un poder que sobrepase a los dioses , es por eso que azar nos ordeno matar a tu hijo y a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino - el dios le inserta un rodillazo en las costillas pero bock lo toma de los hombros y le responde con otro rodillazo , cuando sale volando logro encontrar el olor de raven

- robin te dije que la llevaras a un lugar seguro - dijo bock viendo que los demonios se acercaban

- raven no puede hacer anda en este estado y si tu hijo nace ahora todo se terminara hoy -

- espero que no te equivoques , ire a detener a los dioses malignos , terra y chico bestia defiendan la entrada con todo lo que tengan , robin y cyborg la entrada a la habitacion y starfire ... no tu quedate quietecita -

los titanes tomaron posiciones mientras el guardian encaro a los tres dioses al mismo tiempo , la diosa de la discordia solto a su ejercito de demonios , bock logra acertar un gancho debastador a la diosa y los demas dioses lo atacaron al mismo tiempo pero el guardian bloqueaba todos los puños y patadas , ahora solo tenian que esperar a que todos termine hoy ...

continuara...


	16. las lagrimas de un guardian

**las lagrimas de un guardian  
**

mientras terra y chico bestia cubrian la entrada del hospital, bock clavo su espada en la azotea para crear un campo de fuerza , mientras tanto el joven de ojos plateadosluchaba contra los dioses malignos

- ¿ por que haces esto guardian ? ¿ por que te rehusas a obedecer el mandato de azar ? - le pregunto el dios del caos

- porque se que estas mintiendo - dijo bock echando el cuerpo del dios hacia atras - la diosa azarjamas ordenaria el asesinato de un bebe -

- ¿ por que estas tan seguro ? -pregunto el dios maligno

- porque si estudiaras a los guardianes , el guardian del poder infinito sabes si mientes o no- bock golpea al dios con un gancho certero en el rotro - ademas puedo leer tu mente , tu alma y tu corazon - con un mandoble descendente lo arroja al suelo y este cae con el rostro en el suelo

- es por eso que nunca debiste hacerme enojar basura -

la diosa de la discordia lo electrocuto con un rayo por la espada y bock nota que ella estaba muy enojada , el joven de ojos dorados cambio su mirada a rojos de furia y golpea con una patada debastadora a la diosa que atravezo tres edificios antes de caer al suelo , el dios del caos lo toma por la espalda mientras el dios de la muerte lo golpeaba con sus puños en el rostro y el pecho

- basta de tonterias , ¡ azarath metrion zinthos ! - el guardian creo una onda expansiva y arraso con los dos dioses , cuandosintio una corriente por su espalda y escucho la voz de raven

- es el momento - bock sedistrajo y salio para llegar al hospital donde esus amigos resistian el ataque con ardor , cuando la diosa le lanza una bola de fuego pero bock la desviacon su mano regresando el ataque de donde vino , cuando aterrizo en las puertas del hospital , terra y chico bestia resistian como campeones contra la horda de demonios de los dioses

- por fin llego el señor "abra cadabra " ¿ que estas esperando ayudanos ahora ? - dijo terra resistiendo los ataques

- mis mas sinceras disculpas señorita pero tengo un compromiso con mi esposa -

- este wey me esta poniendo nerviosa y mucho - dijo terra mientras tomaba de la mano a chico bestia

-descuida , llevo viviendo con bock una larga temporada ya te acostumbraras -

los tres titanes subieron a la planta alta done estaban robin y cyborg , ellos entraron todos juntos pero salieron cuando la enfermera les ordena salir de la sala

- solo familiares ¿ entendido ?- ordeno la enfermera

- esta bien ,soy su esposo - dijo bock

- ¿ todos son familiares de la señora ? - pregunto la enfermera

- ¡ siii ! -

los titanes le respondieron con un rotundo si y ella solo agacho la cabeza - andale ya que - los titanes entraron a la sala para er a raven que estaba por dar a luz , ella apreto la mano de su esposoycuando dio un ultimo empujos se escucho el llanto de un bebe , chico bestia se desmayo al ver nacer a un bebe, raven vio como bock lo tomo y los titanes notaron que bock derramaba lagrimas con una sonrisa

- es la primera vezque te veo llorar amigo - dijo robin con su mano en el hombro

- bienvenido a la familia ... ¿ como se llamara raven ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- bueno estuve pensando mucho y decidi ponerle un nombreque este deacuerdo con su descendencia - dijo raven con una sonrisa -se llamara song -

- ¿ el nombre demi padre ?... bueno es un nombre grandioso para un gran guerrero - dijo bock notando los hermosos ojos de su hijo - tiene tus ojos raven -

- bock ,¿ me puedes devolver a mi hijo ? - dijo raven con sarcasmo

lapareja comenzo a besarse mientras el bebe fue llevado a una incubadora , mientras tanto los dioses notaron que el bebe habia nacido y planeaban detruir el mundo , los titanes salieron para proteger una vez mas a su amada ciudad pero bock tenia tres razones mas para pelear contra los dioses malignos

continuara...


	17. la nueva era

**la nueva era  
**

los dioses malignos llegaron donde estaban los titanes pero la diosa de la discordia noto que el niño había nacido y bock estaba listo para luchar contra ellos

- maldita sea , el niño ha nacido - dijo la diosa enfurecida por el rostro del guardián

- descuida yaka , tal vez el niño nació pero pero eso no quita que no lo podemos eliminar -

- son muy valientes peleando contra un bebe - dijo bock elevando su aura - veamos si pueden contra mi -

el guardián elevaba su aura mientras los dioses miraban pero sin sorprenderse , el dios del caos toma su nivel de aura y no lo podía creer

- mukara ¿ cual es el nivel de aura de este sirviente ? - pregunto el dios de la muerte

- el ... el... ¡ el aura de este maldito es de 999.000 mil - dijo el dios aplastando la lectura del aura con su mano

- ¡¿que ?! ¡¿ que dijiste 999.000 mil Wolt ?! -dijo el dios de la muerte con tono de ira

- es increíble , esto no puede ser cierto -dijo el dios del caos - _si las leyendas son ciertas , este podría ser el guardián-dios de que su pueblo relataba esas ridículas historias - _

- te aconsejo que muestres mas respeto por la cultura de los guardianes - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados - no olvides que mi gente sirvió a los dioses por milenios -

- ¿ leíste mi mente ? - pregunto el dios del caos - no importa ,un simple sirviente no puede desafiar a sus señores -

el dios del caos ataco al guardián pero una bomba y un cañón sonico lo atacan y o derriban de los aires , la diosa de la discordia es embocada por una marejada de rocas y rayos estelares , mientras que el dios de la muerte es atacado por los dos últimos guardianes

- ¿ quienes demonios son ustedes ? - pregunto el dios del caos

- soy robin y el es cyborg , somos los jóvenes titanes y aquí no eres bienvenido -

- vaya mas titanes , pero no se ven tan poderosos como sus hermanos -

- es porque somos de la tierra - dijo cyborg preparando sus puños

- terrícolas que desafían a los dioses , que deliciosa mente irónico -

los titanes atacaron al dios del caos pero este salta hacia arriba , robin tomo su lazo y logro atrapar los pies del dios , con la ayuda de cyborg lo jalaron hacia abajo y lo hicieron caer al suelo

-¡ insolentes mortales , no saben con quien estan tratando ! - dijo el dios de la muerte

- oye , esa frase es mía - dijo bock enojado - tendré que cobrar derechos a la propiedad intelectual por eso -

los guardianes atacaron al dios pero este los contraataca con sus poderes , chico bestia se transforma en un gorila y atrapa al dios en una llave , bock lo castiga con puñetazos al rostro y estomago ,el dios voltea a chico bestia lanzando al animal contra el guardián pero este lo atrapa y lo lanza de nuevo en forma de elefante , el dios lo lanza de nueva cuenta al suelo , el guardia de ojos plateados lo embiste con un gran golpe de puño al rostro y lo arroja contra los edificios de la ciudad

- chico bestia ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto bock

- ¿ te parece que estoy bien ? -

el guardián ataco al dios de la muerte con sus puños , pero noto que sus amigos estaban en peligro , starfire y terra no podían contra la diosa de la discordia ellas solas

- robin , cyborg ayuden a la demás , yo me encargo de los dioses -

los guardianes lograron aferrar a los demás titanes contra la diosa de la discordia quien parecía poder contra los titanes , mientras bock y chico bestia resistían contra el dios del caos y el dios de la muerte ,pero bock logro crear un campo de fuerza que arraso con los dioses llevando sus cuerpos hasta el suelo

- maldito , su aura es increíblemente grande - el dios del caos se pone de pie para poder atacar al guardián pero chico bestia lo embiste en forma de toro , el dios del caos lo atrapa por los cuernos y lo arroja donde estaban los otros titanes , starfire lo atrapa y chico bestia sale mareado del choque

- ¿ chico bestia ? ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto starfire viendo al mareado metamorfo

- no , veo estrellitas - dijo chico bestia , el joven de piel verde sacudió la cabeza y trato de ayudar a su maestro , pero este tenia la situación controlada por lo que se podía ver

- escucha sirviente , ven con nosotros y gobernemos como conquistadores - le ofreció el dios de la muerte

- los vere en el infierno antes de que eso pase - el guardián de ojos plateados apretó mas el cuello del dios de la muerte - jamas sere uno de ustedes ¡ por que yo solo sirvo a los dioses ! -

bock clavo sus garras en el pecho y estomago del dios de la muerte y con suma ira lo logra partir en dos , los otros dioses notaron la ferocidad con la que murió el mas poderoso de los tres , el dios del caos ataca al guardian pero este evade los puños y con un golpe de canto de mano al cuello logra decapitar al dios del caos

- miserable , jamas te lo perdonare - grito la diosa de la discordia

la enfurecida diosa de cabellos rubios ataco al guardián con la punta de sus dedos como lanzas pero bock solo lo bloqueo , con sus manos la tomo de la muñeca y le dio un codazo y un rodillazo al mismo tiempo rompiendo el brazo de la diosa en tres partes

- maldito , me rompiste el brazo - se quejo la diosa - pagaras por tu osadía -

el guardián de ojos plateados la tomo del cuello con fuerza y la miro a los ojos - no importa para quienes trabajen , no importa quien venga , jamas derrotaran al guardia del poder infinito - bock apretó mas el cuello de la diosa - aparir de ahora ,este planeta me pertenece y ahi de aquel que quiera venir a invadir este lugar - bock con un movimiento brusco le rompe el cuello a la diosa que cae al suelo , cuando los tres dioses estuvieron muertos sus cuerpos se volvieron polvo , bock bajo a la tierra para estar con sus amigos

- viejo , no puedo creer lo que hiciste - dijo chico bestia

- no fue nada , ahora ¿ quien quiere pizza ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- esperen esperen ¿ que pasara con raven ? - pregunto cyborg

- ella no se enterara ¿ verdad ? - dijo bock guiñando su ojo derecho

los titanes dejaron la zona de combare para poder ir a cenar algo , ahora solo restaba a que el verdadero dios diera la cara para encarar al guardián , pero mientras tanto bock se ocuparía de su esposa y su hijo recién nacido

continuara...


	18. tiempo de relajare

**tiempo de relajarse  
**

los dioses habían sido derrotados , durante los últimos treinta días todo fue calma en las calles de jump city , el hijo de los dos hechiceros crecía de forma normal y feliz con sus padres , era otro día común en la torre , pero esa mañana todo cambio para el bien de los dos , como todas las mañanas los titanes trataban de desayunar , robin leyendo el periódico como siempre , chico bestia con un enorme platon de tofu , mientras raven amamantaba a su hijo como todas las mañanas

- bueno bock , creo que es hora de salir ¿ verdad ?- le dijo raven mientras jugaba con su bebe

- no se raven , recuerda que la gravedad de mi planeta es 10 veces mas fuerte que la de la tierra - dijo bock tomando al niño en brazos - y hasta donde se , es una gravedad muy pesada para un bebe de tan solo un mes de edad -

- ¿ que tal si vamos a dar un paseo los tres ? - pregunto bock con los ánimos bien arriba

- bueno , supongo que podríamos dar un paseo , después de todo ¿ que es lo peor que nos puede pasar siendo una hechicera y un guardián-dios lo que llevan a un bebe ? - dijo raven con tono de sarcasmo

raven llevo a su hijo hasta su cuarto mientras el niño dormía , ella se cepillo el cabello y se cambio de ropa , tomo unos pantalones negros y una camisa purpura sin mangas , cuando se termino de vestir se coloco unos zapatos negros con taco alto y un collar que decoraba su buen gusto - ¿ como se ve mama song ? - le pregunto raven a su hijo viendo que el chico se reia

- mama se ve muy hermosa - dijo el joven de cabello plateado

cuando raven lo miro , noto que el joven tenia un camisa blanca con vaqueros azules y unas botas negras , mientras que el aroma que dejo en la habitación le hacia recordar viejos tiempos

- ¿ a donde quieres ir amor mio ?- le pregunto el joven de la botas negras

- bueno , extraño ir a pasear por el parque , ahora que es otoño me gusta el follaje - dijo raven con tono suave - pero también me gustaría ir al zoo-

bock y raven salieron como civiles para ir al zoo , mientras caminaban , raven sentía como si fuera una familia mas de las de jump city , con excepción de que son seres de otros mundos , uno de ellos es un inmortal y su hijo es mas poderoso que un dios y tan solo tiene un mes de edad , pero ella sentía algo especial , cosa que pensó no tener nunca en la vida , tras pasar todo el dia caminando y mirando animales , raven se aferro mas al brazo de bock y el la beso en un romántico beso

- sabes , pensaba que los mortales tenían vidas aburridas y vacías , pero en realidad era yo el que estaba vació - dijo el joven mirando a los ojos de raven

- bueno , yo también estaba igual que tu , supongo que los dioses tienen un plan para cada uno de nosotros -

-supongo que es verdad , por eso estoy casado con la mujer mas hermosa del universo - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

tras pasar por varios lugares y ver varios animales , raven decide ir para poder comprar unos conos de nieve , aunque ella perdía la cordura con el chocolate , se " sacrificaría "con el helado , cuando estaba por llegar noto que varias mujeres miraban al joven que estaba muy ocupado jugando con el niño para prestarles atención a sus insinuaciones

- azarath metrion zinthos - la hechicera movió la tubería de agua con sus poderes y varios litros de agua con grandes cantidades de cloro cayo sobre las mujeres , ellas salieron del lugar y bock noto la sonrisa embozada de raven

- sabes rachell , a veces los celos te llevan a lugares que no deseas ver - dijo el joven arropando a su hijo

- bock ... lo siento León , soy madre , esposa y una titan , pero yo se esas mujeres solo quieren una cosa y es precisamente lo que tienes en el cuerpo -

- te vez muy atractiva cuando estas celosa - le susurro el joven al oído de raven

los jóvenes notaron que la noche se acercaba y decidieron volver a casa , mientras raven se quito los zapatos , vio que su hijo estaba dormido , ella se desamarro el cabello y noto la suave colonia que inundaba la habitación , raven sin voltear se desabrocha la camisa dejando su cuerpo al descubierto

- ¿ que se supone que me vas a hacer ? - pregunto la joven mientras bock miraba a la chica en ropa interior

- eso mi amada esposa , lo dejo en tu imaginación - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

raven toma de su cajón unas esposas y con un movimiento coqueto se lanza a la cama , el guardián la mira con la ceja levantada y se acerca mientras ella se esposaba a la cama

- bueno bock , usa tu imaginación a partir de ahora - raven solo se desabrocho el cinturón de sus vaqueros mientras el guardián se acercaba

- bueno ¿ quieres que te azote o que ? - pregunto el joven mientras deslizaba su mano por la ropa de raven

- hazme lo que tu quieras , esta noche no me importa - dijo la joven mientras tomaba al joven del hombro

bock comenzó a besar a raven y con la otra esposa la sujeto bien a la cama , ella solo tenia esa mirada de pervertida mientras el guardián se le acariciaba el cuerpo delicado de la joven , ella comenzó a respirar mas rápido mientras sentía los dedos del muchacho por cada centímetro de su piel

- definitivamente eres muy pervertida raven -

- bueno ¿ que puedo decir ? eh visto muchas... películas - dijo la joven mientras abría delicadamente las piernas

el guardián comenzó a gozar a la joven quien gritaba y gemía a grandes voces , la joven se soltó e las cadenas y se lanza a los brazos de su amado mientras el la abrazaba , raven arañaba la espalda del joven ,raven decide comenzar a besar el cuello del joven pero también comenzó a darles pequeñas lamidas

-oh si ,si oh si - era todo lo que aquel joven escuchaba de la boca de su amada , raven siguió gimiendo hasta que dio un ultimo grito y el sudor resbalaba de su cuerpo - bock , me corro , me corro - raven dio un ultimo grito y se dejo llevar , mientras bock terminaba con lo que empezó , cuando los dos estaban recostados sobre la cama , raven tenia el cuerpo muy sudado - vaya , amo estos momentos bock , si fuéramos inmortales los dos lo viviríamos todas las noches -

- no necesitas ser inmortal para eso raven , solo tienes que estar abierta - dijo el joven

- bueno , yo siempre estoy abierta para ti bock - dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba al joven - no veo cual es la diferencia-

raven le dio un ultimo beso y cayo rendida por el cansancio y el sueño , mientras el inmortal le beso la mejilla y le acariciaba el cabello , el inmortal sintió que otros retos se acercaban para el mañana pero el hoy le pertenecía a los titanes

continuara...


	19. el ataque de los malditos

**el ataque de los malditos  
**

las horas habían pasado y el sol había salido , mientras raven se estiraba como todas las mañanas al bostezar , sintió las manos de su esposo sobre sus caderas , ella solo se acurruco junto a el y cuando volteo noto las marcas negras de su rostro

- bock ¿ que son esas marcas ? - pregunto la joven de piel gris

- son las marcas del día del juicio final - dijo el guardián mientras se ponía de pie - parece que el final de los tiempos se acerca y estaremos entablados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin cuartel hasta el final de los tiempos -

- aja , ahora quieres resumir todo en unas pocas palabras - dijo raven con su cara de ironía

- en pocas palabras si ganamos salvamos al mundo , si nos matan adiós mundo cruel - sintetizo el joven de ojos plateados

el guardián tomo una toalla blanca y salio para poder darse una ducha , cuando se miro al espejo , tenia tres marcas negras en forma de rayos sobre las mejillas , exactamente tres en cada lado , dos sobe el mentón en paralelo y una en la frente que bajaba sobre el tabique de la nariz , bock abrió la llave de agua y comenzó a ducharse , cuando sintió un delicado perfume , tomo a la joven que lo observaba y la metió de golpe

- bueno amor mio , hay lugar para dos -

mientras el agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos , los dos jóvenes se besaban profundamente , el guardián comenzó acariciando las piernas de la joven hasta que ella se separo lentamente

- tranquilo guapo , aun tengo varios dolores por lo de anoche - dijo raven con un tono sensual - refiero descansar de dia para estar activa de noche -

mientras bock termino de vestirse , decide ir a la cocina donde estaban sus amigos , perdiendo el tiempo ... como siempre , pero el noto que el clima era algo frio para ser otoño , mientras robin y cyborg jugaban una ronda de carreras , starfire preparaba el desayuno y chico bestia ... parecía no estar por ningún lado

- buenos días amigos - los saludo el guardián de ojos plateados

- oye ¿ que haremos el día de hoy hermanito ? - pregunto la chica de cabellos rojos

- bueno , planeo volver a entrenar mas duro que antes para enfrentar amenazas futuras - respondió el joven de cabellos plateados

- no se por que te obsesionas tanto con ser mas fuerte - dijo starfire golpeando al guardián con la cuchara de madera en la cabeza - debería darte vergüenza -

- auch , ¿ por que debería darme vergüenza ? ¿ y porque me golpeaste con esa cuchara ? -

starfire lo vuelve a golpear en la cabeza con la cuchara pero esta se parte en tres partes - ¿ que clase de padre piensas ser para tu hijo ? - pregunto la joven - eres el ser mas poderoso del universo y solo te interesa eso -

- oye , lo que haces esta fuera de lugar , atacar a un guardián con un arma es un acto de desafió - dijo el joven

starfire tiro los trastos al suelo y lo desafió a una lucha de vencidas , bock acepto el desafió y robin fue el juez , mientras las muñecas estaban flojas , starfire trataba de hacer que su hermano mayor perdiera pero el no hacia mayor esfuerzo , starfire uso toda su fuerza mientras tenia una cara de pocos amigos , algo muy extraño en ella y bock logro vencerla con mucha facilidad

- bien ahora ¡¿ por que demonios hiciste eso ?! - dijo bock con sus colmillos muy agudos

- bueno pero no te enojes - se disculpo la joven de ojos verdes

- responde la maldita pregunta ¿ por que hiciste eso ? -

- es que no me tienen paciencia - dijo la joven con su mano haciendo bordes en su hombro

bock respiro hondo y trato de calmarse , cuando termino de relajarse volvió a preguntar a starfire con un tono mas calmado - star ¿ por que me golpeaste ? -

- eso paso porque no me dejan dormir anoche - dijo starfire susurrando al oído de su hermano - ¿ crees que puedas hacer gozar menos a raven ? -

- disculpa hermana , pero creo que eso esta totalmente injustificable - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- ademas otra cosa , prometiste llevarme al zoo - dijo starfire con sus ojos de cachorrito

- de acuerdo te llevare pero sin tonterías - dijo el joven

- tu no , raven prometió llevarme - dijo la joven mirando a raven que tenia una mirada de pocos amigos - si y no digas que lo olvidaste porque siempre es lo mismo -

- de acuerdo cálmate starfire , ve por tus cosas iremos al zoo - dijo la joven de ojos plateados

las dos titanes salieron de la torre para poder pasar el día que raven le prometió a starfire , pero mientras tanto , bock y chico bestia se entrenaban como todas las mañanas , el joven de ojos plateados lo entrenaba en el combate mano a mano , el chico bestia era derribado con rapidez pero se levantaba con rapidez

- vaya has avanzado mucho chico bestia - felicito el joven de ojos plateados

- gracias , tengo que admitir que se vuelve mas fácil cada día - dijo el joven con los ánimos arriba - oye bock ¿ cuando me darás la inmortalidad ? -

- a ver hoy es viernes ... luego sábado , domingo ... nunca - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- oye ¿ por que no lo harás ? , soy tan bueno como tu - dijo el joven de piel verde - bueno en escala terrícola -

- escucha chico bestia , la inmortalidad es rara vez tocada por los guardianes , de no tener la inmortalidad la raza de los guardianes se abrían extinto hace tiempo atras - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - los dioses tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada ignorarlo -

mientras las chicas estaban en el zoo , starfire es atacada con una flecha explosiva , raven deja a su hijo cubierto con un campo de fuerza y sale a defender a su amiga

- vaya muchachos , encontramos buenas señoritas solas en este lugar - dijo el arquero de armadura negra

- ¿ quien demonios eres tu güero ? - le pregunto la joven de capa azul

- me llaman cazador , soy el lider de los malditos - dijo mientras soltaba aires de galanura que no impresionaban a raven y a starfire - somos sirvientes de los dioses malignos y nos enteramos que uno de ustedes los desafió -

- se enteraron bien - dijo raven mientras sus ojos se oscurecían

- jamas imagine que la enemiga fuera tan candente , es una lastima que deba matarte - dijo el arquero - pero si haces todo lo que te digo puede que vivas como mi esclava personal -

las titanes atacaron pero de la nada salio un maldito mitad robot y las ataco con varios láseres , las jóvenes se cubrieron con un campo de fuerza que raven creo , luego salieron tres guerreros mas , uno con una espada en lugar de mano y los gemelos con poderes para congelar el tiempo , cuando los cinco malditos atacaron a las titanes , una bomba y un cañón hicieron desviar el ataque de los malditos

- parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta - dijo cyborg mientras recargaba su cañón

- vaya mas basura , en fin significa mas oro para nosotros - dijo el lider

los titanes enfrentarían a los malditos en una batalla pero eran cuatro titanes contra seis malditos , uno de ellos estaba escondido esperando el momento de salir

continuara...


	20. la represión de los guardianes

**la represaría de los guardianes  
**

los titanes estaban rodeados por los malditos , uno de ellos aun permanecía escondido pero raven lo delato por su nivel de aura

- ¡ titanes ataquen ! -

los titanes atacaron a los cazadores de recompensa , pero ellos lo contrarrestaron , raven decide pelear con el arquero pero el tenia varios trucos bajo la manga , raven ataca con su magia pero el arquero toma una gema negra y la pone en frente de raven

- ¿ que te pasa bruja sin escoba ? - pregunto el arquero - ¿ no puedes respirar ? -

- ¿ de ... de donde demonios sacaste eso ? - pregunto raven mirando la gema negra

- parece que es verdad , pierdes tus poderes con las gemas de sangre - dijo el arquero - por cierto no me interesan las mujeres débiles -

cazador golpea a raven con una patada al rostro , pero no la soltaba , cada vez que raven intentaba atacar , cazador la sofocaba con la guema negra , pero la gema de sangre se rompe en mil pedazos cuando una rosa blanca la atraviesa

- bueno , fue un gusto conocerte cazador - dijo raven con una sonrisa

el arquero estaba por abofetear a la joven de ojos violetas pero una mano con garras la detiene , el arquero se da vueltas y ve unos ojos plateados y una voz muy gruesa

- miserable , nadie le hace eso a raven y vive para contarlo - dijo bock con tono molesto

- entonces ¿ es cierto ? - dijo el arquero con una gema blanca en su mano - ahora veremos si el mito es verdad -

el arquero le pone la gema blanca en frente pero bock la destroza con su visiona láser , el arquero retrocede asustado por que era un mito

- ¿ de verdad creías que me vencerías con una gema mística ? - bock lo golpea con un puñetazo y lo arroja contra la jaula de los leones - solo funciona con magos de clase baja , pero con un guardián de élite no sirven esas tonterías cazador de recompensas -

- si es evidente que eres quien asesino al sentry - dijo cazador con su mano limpiando su sangre - parece que también mataste a varios enemigos -

- todos los enemigos míos son solo insectos - el guardián elevo mas su aura hasta oscurecer el cielo - por si no te diste cuenta , soy el ser mas poderoso del universo -

- lo eras , presencia al nuevo guerrero mas poderoso del universo - el arquero uso sus flechas para liberar a un guerrero de alto grado

- mas basura , creo que llegare tarde a la torre el día de hoy -

bock comenzó a golpear a cazador con sus potentes puños pero una bola de fuego negra lo evito , cuando giro noto a un soldado con aspecto siniestro y mirada perdida

- ¿ quien eres tu ? - le pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

- atácame guardián de pacotilla - dijo el anciano con su rostro al cubierto - anda usa tu magia en mi -

bock le lanza una pequeña bola de energía al anciano que le impacta en el pecho y cae al suelo , cuando el guardián se voltea escucha la risa del anciano , este lo ataca con mas poder pero el anciano se pone de pie

- me estas hartando viejo decrepito - dijo bock con tono molesto

- ¿ por que no me atacas con todo el poder que tengas en el poder infinito ? - desafió el anciano

bock se puso en posición de combate y ataco con grandes cantidades de magia al anciano ,este las absorbido con los talismanes de sus manos , cuando el guardián noto las marcas de las manos en forma de estrellas de seis puntos bajo su aura

- entonces es verdad , Malcom el hechicero es capaz de rejuvenecer absorbiendo los poderes mágicos de los demás hechiceros - dijo bock con una rosa blanca en sus manos

- vaya parece que me conoces - dijo el demonio revelando un rostro pálido y con ojos verdes - ademas esta es la única forma de ser eterno , joven guardián -

- ¿ joven ? , si por lo menos después de 500.000 años sigo conservando la misma apariencia -

el hechicero ataco con toda su fuerza pero bock detiene el puño con otro puño , los hechiceros se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo , mientras los cazadores de recompensa luchaban contra los titanes , Malcom al saber que perdería decide absorber la juventud de sus compañeros para estar al mismo nivel de bock

- oye ¿ como puedes ser tan cabrón de hacer eso a tus amigos ? -

- por favor bock , soy un caza recompensas - dijo el mago fortalecido - solo hay un idioma el que hablo -

el hechicero de negro ataca al guardián con potentes ráfagas de magia negra , cuando bock las parte con sus manos , el abre su guardia y Malcom lo toma del cuello para absorber sus poderes , el guardián se dejo dominar por los poderes del brujo que absorbía rápidamente los poderes mágicos de bock

- jajaja , ahora tendré todos tus poderes y seré inmortal y joven para siempre -

- olvidas algo Malcom , que yo soy el guardián del poder infinito -

bock envía mas poder al cuerpo de Malcom que empezó a sentir que su cuerpo estaba hinchado ,el joven de ojos plateados eleva mas el poder del hechicero pero su cuerpo no pudo soportar el poder y explota llevando la vida de Malcom

- ja que estúpido , era muy obvio que no sabia quien era yo - dijo el joven retirando los trozos de piel de su chaqueta

- bock ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto raven con tono suave

- si pero esa marca en tu rostro creo que tendría que haber atacado mas duro a ese sujeto - dijo el guardián acariciando la herida de raven

- descuida es solo un rasguño - dijo la chica coqueteando con sus manos - oye ¿ que paso con Malcom ? -

- nada , mordió mas de lo que podía masticar - dijo el joven mientras acariciaba la cintura de raven - veras al absorber mis poderes y eso fue demasiado para su cuerpo de mortal -

- entonces ¿ solo exploto ? -

- si , pero por lo menos nadie se enterara de cual es tu debilidad raven - dijo bock con una sonrisa picara

- oye no es justo - dijo raven - yo no soy un mago de clase baja -

- bueno , si te esfuerzas dejaras de serlo -

bock cargo a raven en sus brazos y ella se aferro a su cuello , cuando comenzó a caminar raven decide frenar al joven - oye bock , no estoy lastimada sabes -

- ya se , es solo que me encanta hacer esto raven -

el joven siguió hasta la torre con la chica en brazos , mientras el se preguntaba cuando y donde atacaría el ultimo dios pero si el enviaría a los demás dioses a hacer su trabajo

continuara...


	21. al alcance del alba

**al alcance del alba **

como todas las noches a las 04:00 bock fuerza a levantar a chico bestia para seguir con su entrenamiento , como todos los días el joven de piel verde se resiste pero bock lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo saca de la cama

- vamos chico bestia , ¿ por que siempre tengo que forzarte a levantarte ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- vamos viejo , son las 04:00 de la madrugada , no me fastidies -

bock lanzo al chico bestia por la ventana ... otra vez y comenzaron a prepararse antes de que salga el sol , chico bestia sentía el peso de los minutos sobre sus ojos y con cada palabra de bock el soltaba un bostezo

- oye , o dejas de hacer eso o te pego la boca con adhesivo para autos - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

- viejo tengo sueño , ¿ no podemos esperar hasta que salga el sol ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

- no , no podemos , lo que entrenaremos hoy ser hará antes del amanecer y punto final -

los guardianes se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas meditando , bock nota que chico bestia estaba muy concentrado murmurando con los ojos cerrados , bock solo sonrió al ver al joven de piel verde concentrado pero se enojo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba dormido

- oye , despierta - el guardián lo abofeteo con fuerza y chico bestia se despertó de un salto - te dije que no te durmieras -

- ahh vamos viejo , tengo mucho sueño ¿ tu no ? -

- eh pasado mas de 50.000 mil años despierto , creo que tu puedes estar dos horas despierto - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- ¿ que estamos esperando ? - pregunto el joven mientras se servia una taza de café - porque para despertarme a esta hora tiene que ser importante-

- bueno , supuesta mente tendré que entrenarte para poder retener el poder de los demás dioses que nos desafiaron - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- bueno , por si no lo sabes , no puedo pelear con un dios son muy fuertes para mi - dijo el joven poniendo sus manos de frente

- no , eso es solo un mito -dijo bock mientras reflejaba la luna con las marcas de sus manos - si tienes voluntad de pelear podras vencer a quien sea necesario -

- para ti es fácil decirlo , tienes todas las mejores partes de la baraja -

- explica tu punto de referencia - dijo bock mirando con sospecha

- si , eres mas fuerte , rápido , inteligente y tus poderes sobrepasan a los dioses - dijo el joven - ademas eres inmortal -

- la inmortalidad no garantiza tu victoria joven guardián -

los dos guardianes se pusieron de pie y bock abrió un portal , cuando chico bestia nota que varios mutantes mitad murciélagos , chico bestia entiende ahora el entrenamiento para derrotar a las criaturas de los dioses malignos

- ah , ahora entiendo porque antes de que salga el sol -

- bien , toma estas vendas y quédate a ciegas , es hora de que aprendas a usar tus otros sentidos -

los dos guardianes se vendaron los ojos para poder entrenar mas arduamente , bock tenia una venda blanca con bordes dorados y chico bestia al ser un guardián novato tenia un venda verde con el símbolo del guardián de la tierra

los dos se lanzaron contra las criaturas murciélago , bock decide solo usar sus manos para detener a las bestias voladoras , pero chico bestia las atrapa en forma de terodactilo

- chico bestia cuidado , estas criaturas son muy sanguinarias -

- ¿ y eso que significa ? - pregunto el joven

- significan que son criaturas hematófagas -

- ¿ y eso ...significa que...? - dijo chico bestia mientras el murciélago trataba de chupar la sangre del joven de piel verde

- significa que se alimentan de sangre de los demás mamíferos - explico el joven mientras apretaba el cuello de las criaturas

- por suerte no soy un mamífero - dijo el joven de piel verde

- haber , sangre caliente , ombligo , pelo en la cabeza ... si yo diría que eres uno de ellos -

los jóvenes siguieron luchando mientras chico bestia aprendía a usar sus oídos como los murciélagos , pero una de las criaturas le arranco la venda con sus garras , chico bestia no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y con un trozo de su traje se vendo los ojos para continuar la pelea

-¿ se te cayo la venda verdad ? - pregunto el joven que tenia a las criaturas en sus garras

- descuida no hare trampa te lo prometo -

con forma de leon , chico bestia derriba a varios de los voladores , cuando el mas grande los encara , con un zarpazo de sus potentes garras lanza a chico bestia contra el guardián , pero el lo esquiva y lo deja pasar , el joven se transforma en gorila y lo toma del cuello con sus manos , bock le lanza una rosa que le atraviesa el corazón y para terminar el joven de piel verde lo lanza a las aguas turbias

- lo hiciste bien amigo mio - dijo el joven de ojos plateados con su mano en el hombro de chico bestia

- ¿ me dijiste amigo ? - pregunto chico bestia con ojos de perrito

- si creo que , bueno ahora vamos a casa , esta saliendo el sol -

los dos caminaban mientras hablaban pero el joven de piel verde que tenia los ojos vendados no ve el rio y cuando cae comienza a chapotear - oye idiota , te tuviste que haber quitado la venda ... ya ni me molesto -

continuara...


	22. pesadillas pasadas y futuras

**pesadillas pasadas y futuras  
**

mientras los guardianes llegaron victoriosos , los demás dormían en sus camas , con el sol asomando lentamente por la ventana de raven , ella parecía estar teniendo pesadillas

flash back...

en una jump city corrompida y destruida , los tres dioses del apocalipsis , mientras su padre sostenía de la mano a una niña con un vestido blanco y zapatos dorados , pero cabellos dorados y ojos plateados , pero con una sonrisa macabra y grandes garras cubiertas de sangre

- vaya raven , despertaste - dijo el demonio de cuatro ojos

- ¿ que ? ¿ que demonios es esto ? - pregunto raven notando que sus piernas estaban bajo los escombros

- solo digamos que esta niña es igual que su padre pero con su sed de sangre mas poderosa que la mía - dijo el demonio mientras raven miraba a la niña - parece que arella es mas eficiente que su hermano para hacer el trabajo de nuestros amos -

- ¿ que ¿ que estas diciendo ? - raven vio a todos los titanes que estaban muertos y noto que la niña los mato a todos , también vio a bock luchado y perdiendo contra los tres dioses al mismo tiempo - ¿ donde esta mi hijo ? -

- si tu hijo , me temo que sus poderes era grandes pero no lo suficiente - dijo el demonio mientras felicitaba a arella - ella es mas obediente , mas poderosa y su sed de sangre es insaciable -

- no , no esto no es verdad -

- arella destruye a tu madre ahora - ordeno el demonio

la niña de vestido blanco se acerco con sus garras cubiertas de sangre , mientras bock seguía peleando contra los dioses que eran mas poderosos que el , la niña la tomo del cuello y con sus garras le rebano de un un tajo la garganta

fin del flash back ...

¡ ARELLA NO ! - grito la joven de ojos violetas mientras bock la abrazaba , el guardián abrazo fuertemente a su esposa y le acariciaba el cabello hasta lograr calmar a raven

- bock , no fue real , no es verdad -

- shh tranquila raven , solo tuviste una pesadilla - dijo el joven mientras le acariciaba la cabellera

- no bock , todos estaba muertos , tu no pudiste contra los dioses ... song ¿ donde esta song ? - raven se levanto de la cama para ver la cuna de su hijo y lo tomo en sus brazos mientras lloraba - mi hijo estas a salvo -

- raven , me estas asustando - dijo bock tratando de separar a la madre del niño

- no bock , pero fue real yo lo vi - dijo la joven abrazando con fuerza al bebe

- raven , vas a ahogar a nuestro hijo , tranquila no dejare que nada malo les pase -

raven soltó con mucho miedo a su hijo dejando al bebe en la cuna , cuando bock lo tomo en sus brazos le beso la frente - lo siento compadrito pero mama es asi - dijo bock mientras notaba que el bebe se reía

- bock se que lo que paso es real , lo vi , lo viví en carne propia - dijo raven

los titanes salieron para poder desayunar pero cuando notaron la mirada de terror de raven , ella se separo del grupo y se sentó lejos de ellos mientras alimentaba al niño con una botella de leche caliente que había preparado de ante mano

- ¿ que le pasa a raven ahora ? - pregunto starfire

- nada , tiene uno de sus ataques de psicosis - dijo bock mientras trataba de servir una taza de cafe - creo que algo la asusta y tendré que remediar esto -

- bock , no te ofendas pero creo que algo así afectaría la mente de raven haciendo que sea paranoica - dijo robin mientras bajaba el periódico - eso la llevara a hacer cosas que no haría -

- en pocas palabras raven esta loca , loca ,loca - dijo chico bestia

- oigan , es mi esposa de la que están hablando - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - ademas yo me haré cargo de todo -

- note confíes bock , esto puede ser mas peligroso de lo que parece , ella empezara a ponerse mas y mas paranoica hasta tomar decisiones inestables-

- escucha magdalena , yo me haré cargo de esto -

bock fue hasta donde estaba raven y coloco su mano acariciando su rostro , la joven lo mira y baja la cabeza mientras atendía a su hijo

- ¿ de que tienes miedo raven ? - le pregunto directamente el joven de ojos plateados

- no se de que me estas hablando bock - dijo raven sin mirar al joven de ojos dorados

- raven en primer lugar es imposible que me estés mintiendo - dijo bock mirando a los ojos de raven - en segundo lugar dijiste " arella " -

- bock fue solo una pesadilla ¿ de acuerdo ? - dijo raven con un tono mas áspero que el de costumbre

- no , no estamos de acuerdo , dime ¿ que paso ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - de otra forma tendré que romper mi promesa raven -

- ¿ te iras y me dejaras sola ? - pregunto raven con tono de tristeza

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡ no claro que no ! - dijo el joven abrazando a raven - lo que te prometí es nunca usar mi poder para leer mentes pero no me dejaras otra opción -

- de acuerdo hazlo pero no se lo digas a los chicos - dijo raven - bock solo quiero ir a casa ¿ podemos irnos ? -

bock solo cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en la cabeza de raven para poder ver su pesadilla , el joven de ojos dorados abrió los ojos y encaro a raven

- ¿ quieres ir a casa de verdad raven ? - pregunto el joven - de acuerdo , nos iremos a casa -

bock se puso de pie para poder empezar a empacar sus pertenencias , cuando robin lo encara para poder saber que le pasa a raven , el joven de ojos dorados lo llevo para que lo ayudara

- bock ¿ que paso ? - pregunto robin

- nos iremos de la torre - dijo el guardián directo - raven se merece una vida tranquila y no dejare que nadie le quite la tranquilidad a mi familia -

robin salio de la habitación del joven de ojos dorados y sus amigos lo encararon , chico bestia y cyborg notaron la mirada de tristeza y de enojo de robin

- ¿ robin ? ¿ que paso ? - pregunto starfire

- bock y raven dejaran la torre de los titanes - dijo entrando al ascensor - ellos quieren una linda y aburrida vida -

los titanes vieron cerrarse las puertas del ascensor , los tres titanes restantes miraron como robin parecía estar enfadado , ¿ ahora los titanes tenían que seguir caminos diferentes ? o ¿ seguirá todo como antes ?

continuara...


	23. abre los ojos

**abre los ojos **

bock salio a su habitación para poder empacar todo y salir de la torre antes de que algo pase , mientras starfire trataba de entrar sin hacer ruido , pero los agudos sentidos del joven de ojos plateados eran mas rápidos que los torpes pasos de starfire

- entonces es cierto , te vas de la torre a tu planeta - dijo starfire mientras notaba que el guardián le daba la espalda

- si , no pondré en peligro a mi familia , son lo único que me queda - dijo el joven tomando varios pergaminos - mi gente esta muerta , mi madre , mi hermano y azrael son los culpables , ahora mi esposa y mi hijo están en peligro y no los perderé -

- ¿ que hay de tus amigos ? - pregunto starfire

- cuando llegue casi los mato a todos y era un equipo , cuando estuve muerto aun así eran un equipo , cuando llego gock'sarha era un equipo , siempre serán un equipo este o no en el grupo -

- pero eres el mejor de todos los superheroes - dijo starfire dando ánimos inútiles

- aun no has aprendido nada , todas las personas que luchan por el bien cada día son héroes , lo que nos hace superheroes son habilidades y poderes que los humanos no poseen - dijo bock mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas - hay héroes y héroes allá afuera y luchan día a día , pero no con magia , super fuerza o rayos láser - dijo el joven mirando a los ojos de su hermana - son seres que luchan con su sudor , los policías que mantienen nuestras calles seguras , los maestros que educan a los niños para ser personas de bien , los médicos que curan a nuestros humanos dia a dia y los bomberos que entran en las llamas para salvar gente , esos son los verdaderos héroes y a decir verdad ellos se ganaron mis respetos mas rápido que robin , chico bestia , cyborg y raven juntos -

- te voy a extrañar bock -

starfire lo abrazo tierna mente para luego separar sus brazos de los de su hermano , cuando por fin estuvieron reunidos , los titanes empezaron a empacar , starfire volvería a su planeta , robin se iría unos días a ciudad gótica , chico bestia volvería con la patrulla y cyborg con los titanes del este

- entonces ¿ se acabaron los titanes ? - pregunto chico bestia

- no , porque somos amigos y los amigos nunca se dejan de lado - dijo bock - solo estamos tomando caminos separados chico bestia -

los titanes se separaron para poder darse un respiro , cuando cruzaron los portales a su destino , todos miraron la torre por ultima vez , mientras raven cargaba a su hijo llego a su nuevo hogar pero no parecía estar feliz de volver a su hogar

- ¿ te sucede algo raven ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- no , solo estoy algo sacudida - dijo raven sin mirar a bock - sabes , espero que mañana las cosas cambien -

- algunas cosas no cambian raven - dijo el joven besando la mejilla de raven - es por eso que son eternas como las estrellas -

- pero algunas estrellas se apagan bock , eso lo sabemos -

- no sin antes darle a los seres una vista de su verdadera belleza - el joven de ojos dorados tomo una rosa blanca y la coloco en su oreja , raven comenzó a sonreír de nuevo , cuando desempacaron raven decide ir a visitar a su madre para presentarle a su nuevo nieto , cuando llegaron al castillo de azarath , los dos titanes son recibidos con confeti y pétalos de rosas como muestra de respeto a los dos gladiadores después de haber vencido a azrael , cuando llegaron a las puertas de la reina de azarath raven se sentía una verdadera princesa

- por fin era hora de que mostraran muestra de respeto - dijo raven con sarcasmo

- raven , no eres una princesa - dijo bock con tono serio

- por si no lo haz notado soy hija de una reina - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

- si es verdad , pero para ser una princesa tienes que ser hija un rey y una reina - dijo bock mirando como todas las jóvenes le lanzaban flores - no eres como yo -

-¿ que quieres decir ?- dijo raven con tono serio - porque no eres precisamente un rey -

- bueno soy hijo del guardián del universo y soy el guardián del poder infinito , eso me hace el ser mas poderoso del universo - dijo bock

- ¿ en que te basa para decir que eres el ser mas poderoso del universo ? - pregunto raven mientras el papel caía en su cabeza

- vencí a la emperatriz del universo , le gane al ser mas fuerte creado por la ciencia y soy el único que ha sido atravesado por la guadaña de la muerte y sobrevivió ademas de vencerla -

- no debí preguntar , lo único que escuche es bla bla bla - dijo raven molestando a bock

- escucha raven , tus pesadillas te están alterando ¿ estas segura de que quieres estar con tu madre ? - pregunto bock mientras todas las jóvenes intentaban llegar a el

- ah solo lo dices por que las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti - dijo raven con un tono de celos

- no entiendo cual es el atractivo que me ven ellas - dijo el joven de ojos dorados subiendo por los escalones

- vaya no lo se - soltó con sarcasmo la hechicera de ojos violetas - ¿ sera por que eres guapo ? -

- si creo que si , pero gracias es eso estoy casado con la hechicera mas hermosa de todas -

cuando lograron llegar a la sala principal para ser resididos por la madre de raven , ella se lanzo a los brazos de su hija mientras le hablaba

- mi hija , me alegro de verte - dijo la mujer de la capa blanca - ¿ este es mi nieto ? -

- si , madre el es mi hijo song y seguro recuerdas a bock - dijo presentando a su esposo

- es un honor mi reina - dijo el joven mientras hacia el saludo formal de los guardianes

- el saludo oficial de los guardianes , hace mucho que no lo veo - dijo arella mientras invitaba a sus huéspedes a pasar -

- madre tengo que hablar contigo - dijo mientras veía a la reina jugar con su nieto - se que te sonara raro pero ¿ alguien mas tiene tu mismo nombre ? - pregunto raven

- no , hasta donde yo se nadie mas tiene mi mismo nombre ¿ por que lo preguntas ?-

- es que raven tenia pesadillas de un futuro de pesadillas donde es asesinada por una niña llamada arella pero ella aun no me la describe para que yo la encuentre - dijo bock mientras dejaba la taza de te en la mesa

- ¿ y que harás cuando la encuentres ? ¿ asesinarla ? - pregunto raven con tono molesto

- oigan oigan , eso no servirá de nada - dijo la reina con el niño en brazos - raven describe a la niña y bock la encontrara -

- bueno , es pequeña de unos cuatro o cinco años , cabello como el de bock plateado y ojos dorados - explico raven mientras bock se concentraba - tenia un vestido de seda blanco , zapatos dorados y un collar con una mariposa del desierto con varias gemas blancas -

bock se concentro mas en su búsqueda pero no encontró niña con un poder tan elevado para poder servir a los dioses , pero cuando abrio los ojos les dio la noticia

-me temo que es una búsqueda inútil , esa niña no esta - dijo bock mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

- ya sabemos que no esta bock , por eso queremos que la encuentres - dijo arella

- espera ¿ quieres decir que esta muerta y mi temor era por nada ? - dijo la joven

- no raven , si estuviera muerta la encontraría por su olor - dijo bock mientras regresaba a la normalidad - la niña que buscamos no esta porque no existe -

continuara...


	24. el despertar de zinlls el dios del caos

**el despertar de zinlls el dios del caos **

las dos mujeres estaban sorprendidas por la afirmación de bock , el joven tenia esa mirada de seriedad que lo caracterizaba

- ¿ como que no existe esa niña ? - pregunto la reina

- quiero decir que esa alma no existe en ninguna parte porque no puedo sentir su aura maligna en ningún lado - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

- ¿ que significa eso bock ? - dijo la joven con el niño en sus brazos

- ¿ que tal ... ¿ que tal si la asesina aun no nace ? - dijo el joven

- ¿ que estas diciendo ? - pregunto la reina de capa blanca mientras notaba la seriedad del joven - ¿ como que no ha nacido ? -

- si solo digo , cabello plateado y ojos dorados ¿ no te recuerda a alguien ? - pregunto bock mientras se señalaba

raven miro a bock de pies a cabezas varias veces , noto sus botas blancas , luego su toga , sus ojos y su cabello varias veces pero bock se dio cuenta que no entendería

- no lo siento , me doy - dijo raven

- raven , la razón por que no la encuentro es que aun no a nacido , ¿ a quien le pondrías el nombre de tu misma madre ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ a mi hija ? - raven tuvo un corto sus pensamientos y asocio todo - arella es mi hija , claro debí sospecharlo por los zapatos blancos y los ojos dorados -

- vaya hasta que le encuentra el hilo - dijo bock mientras notaba la mirada de raven - ¿ aun no lo entiendes ? , arella es nuestra hija en años futuros -

- supongo que me negaba a aceptar la realidad - dijo raven mientras su voz se quebraba - ahora entiendo lo que quería decir trigon -

- no , el sera derrotado junto con los dioses malignos , no dejare que el mal gane - dijo bock tomando en sus brazos a su esposa

- espere guardián ¿ como es posible que trigon este muerto ? digo yo lo vi como venció a todos al mismo tiempo -

- es verdad - dijo raven con temor - bock tu los mataste a todos , gock'sarha , slade , el hermano sangre , blackfire , craine el cazador , trigon y azrael -

- supongo que si tu pudiste volver de la muerte varias veces , ellos también volverán - dijo arella

- no si puedo evitar que vuelvan permanentemente - dijo bock

los dos titanes salieron para llegar a su hogar , esa misma noche bock dormía con raven en sus brazos , ella tenia un tono muy peculiar cuando tenia pesadillas , bock estaba despierto y la trata de hacer reaccionar , pero cuando la sacude ella despierta llorando como todas las noches

- bock , otra vez no , no quiero que eso pase - dijo raven mientras lloraba - por favor no dejes que eso pase -

- te lo prometo raven , jamas dejare que te pase nada malo -

bock abrazo fuertemente a raven y la besa para calmarla , ella solo carga su cabeza en el pecho de bock y queda dormida , mientras tantos en la ciudad gótica batman y nightwing patrullaban por las calles , mientras perseguían a gatubela por las calles

- tengo un plan viejo amigo , tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha - dijo el hombre murciélago al ex robin

los dos se dividieron y emboscaron a la ladrona con las manos en las joyas del museo de ciudad gótica , el joven de alas negras la logro enlazar y el murciélago la atrapo con su batired

- bien hecho robin ... lo siento nightwin - dijo el murciélago con una sonrisa

- si las cosas cambiaron desde que los titanes se separaron - dijo el joven del antifaz - ademas creo que es mejor que nosotros hagamos el trabajo -

- haz cambiado mucho mi joven amigo - dijo el murciélago

- supongo que si - dijo robin riendo - es que hay veces en las que extraño a los titanes -

- ¿ por que fue que se separaron ? - pregunto el hombre de la capa negra - ¿ tiene algo que ver con el joven de los ojos dorados ? -

- si algo asi , supongo que bock tenia mejores responsabilidades que luchar - dijo el chico del antifaz

- cuando uno tiene una familia hizo todo su porvenir en un solo día - dijo batman

los dos saltaban de edificio en edificio mientras vigilaban la ciudad de noche , cuando noto a un vagabundo que se arrastraba , nightwind bajo para ayudar al desposeído , cuando bajo lo tomo de los hombros nota que el hombre no tenia ojos ni lengua

- oye batman ven a ver esto -

el hombre murciélago baja para ver de que se trataba , cuando nota que efectivamente no tenia ojos ni lengua , los dos se sorprenden , pero escucharon como los botes de basura , los dos miraron como un hombre encapuchado salia corriendo , los dos lo comenzaron a correr pero no lograron alcanzarlo

- ¿ que fue eso batman ? - pregunto el joven de antifaz

- no tengo idea pero no creo que sea nada bueno - dijo el encapotado

los dos salieron de la luz para entrar en las oscuridades de las sombras , mientras tanto en un planeta lejano , starfire estaba con sus compañeros en una campaña de entrenamiento , cuando sus compañeros notaron que la tierra empezó a temblar , cuando se abrió la tierra un sarcófago salio de la tierra , los tamaranianos se acercaron pero starfire sentía que era una mala idea

- saludos seres nativos - dijo el dios del caos

- ¿ quien eres tu ? - pregunto la princesa de tamaran

- soy zillns el dios del caos y ahora su planeta me pertenece - dijo el dios de piel gris

los guerreros atacaron al dios pero el los arraso mover un solo dedo , uno de los guerreros protege a starfire y recibe todo el impacto de las llamas de zillns

- por favor señora ... sabe quien lo derrotara...- el joven murió mientras starfire escapaba para reunir a los titanes , pero zinlls con su dedo indice le lanza un potente rayo de energía a starfire quemando su espalda y starfire cae con las heridas en su cuerpo pero era la única que podía advertir a sus amigos del peligro

continuara...


	25. un dios muy peculiar

**un dios muy peculiar  
**

la tamaraniana estaba volando con dificultad mientras atacaba con sus rayos estelares , el dios no sentia efecto y ve los ojos brillantes de starfie , con su super velocidad logra ponerse en frente de starfire

- ¿ esta rosa blanca es tuya ? - pregunto el dios con rasgos de animal

- esa es la rosa de mi hermano - dijo starfire con ira

la princesa lo ataca con sus puños pero al golpearlo el dios no siente dolor alguno , el la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos

- lamento haber reaccionado asi majesta - dijo el dios felino - espero que me pueda perdonar -

- ¿ perdonar ? - pregunto starfire - oiga usted esta loco - dijo la joven sintiendo el ardor en su espalda

- si lo que pasa es que no dormi bien estos 500.000 años - dijo el dios con una risa de medio - si se que suena raro pero es solo una pequeña siesta comparado con lo que dormi en tiempos ancestrales ,¿podriamos empezar de nuevo?

la tamaraniana estaba confndida por el cambio de actitud de dios del caos , parecia ser solo un bufon con poderes excesivos , mientras starfire sentia el argor en su espalda miraba la risa sincera del dios

- oh que torpe soy ¿ donde estan mis modales ? - el dios del caos envolvio a starfire con un viento color verde palido para curar sus heridas , mientras el dios mostraba una sonrisa , starfire comienza a reirse , zinlls tambien y los dos se reian a carcajadas

- ¿ de que nos reimos ? - le pregunto el dios del caos

- jajaja , no tengo idea jajaja - dijo starfire mientras se reia - me recuerda mucho a bock el siempre me hizo reir en mis peores horas -

- ¿ bock ? ¿ bock'sarha ? - pregunto el dios con rasgos felinos

- ¿ conoces a mi hermano ? - pregunto starfire

- ¿ el guardian del poder infinito es tu hermano ? - pregunto el dios del caos - no les veo rasgos parecido -

- bueno es una larga historia -

starfire se sento mientras levitaba para contar la historia de los titanes y como se unio cada uno de ellos al grupo , el dios del caos escuchaba atentamente mientras starfire hablaba horas y horas de sus amigos , cuando el dios escucho sobre las batallas que tenian los titanes el interrumpio a la joven

- en sintesis ¿ conoces a bock'sarha ? - pregunto el dios del caos

- si si si , el es el esposo de mi mejor amiga raven - dijo la joven - supongo que ahora deben estar en la tierra para celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mas y menos -

- ¿ cree que podria hacer acto de presencia en su circulo social ? - pregunto el dios

- pero con una condicion - dijo stafire - sin hacer nada malvado ¿ de acuerdo ?-

- ¿ hacer algo malvado ? , creeme que no te entiendo - dijo el dios del caos

- si , nada de hacer volar cosas , pelear con alguien y nada absolutamente nada de matar gente inocente como la de mi planeta - dijo la joven

- esta bien , esta bien pero tu gente no esta muerta solo las paralice - dijo el dios moviendo su cola - cuando pasen los cinco minutos volveran a la normalidad-

los dos salieron volando para llegar a la tierra para llegar a la fiesta de mas y menos , starfire vio como la mirada seria del dios marcaba sus ojos color ambar

- oye ¿ que eso de una fiesta de cumpleaños ? - pregunto el dios

- bueno , se trata de una festividad en la que se reunen las personas que uno conoce y comen pastel , dulces y pizza - dijo la joven de ojos verdes - tambien hay confeti , globos de muchos colores y son muy bonitos , tambien hay gorritos -

- ¿ gorritos ? , suena muy inteesante , jamas probe ese platillo - dijo el dios del caos

cuando llegaron a la torre , starfire noto que la fiesta empezo , pero robin ...nightwin no estaba por ningun lado , starfire tambien se preocupo que raven y bock no estaban por ningun lado ¿ se les habra olvidado ? se pregunto

- asi que ¿ esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños ? - pregunto el dios del caos

los dos se adentraron mientras los titanes celebraban con los pequeños que cumplian 11 años , bee nota que starfire estaba con un monstruo en forma de gato negro y ojos ambar , pero no le presto atencion

- star ¿ quien es tu nuevo amigo ? - pregunto la joven de piel morena

- bee , el el zinlls el dios del caos - dijo starfire - esta ansioso de conocer como es una fiesta de cumpleaños -

- ah el dios del caos ... ¡ el dios del caos ! ¡ orale ! - bee dejo soltar la charola con los bocadillos mirando al dios de aspecto inosente

- ¿ se va a comer eso señorita ? - le pregunto a bee mirando los perros calientes en el suelo

- no , no se moleste le traere algo para comer - dijo la joven de las alas de abeja

- por favor , me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo el dios con cara de seriedad , starfire escucho un gruñido y se preparo para pelear pero no noto nada

- se escucha como una bli'kick del pantano - dijo la joven de cabellos rojos

- tranquila amiga , es solo mi estomago - dijo el dios con una sonrisa - espero que traigan la comida -

- ten prueva la pizza de peperoni italiano - dijo starfire mientras le traia un plato - ve esa mesa que esta llena de comida , puede tomar lo que quiera -

el dios tomo el plato y salio cual rayo a la mesa donde estaba cyborg comiendo , zinlls lo miro con sinceridad y los dos seguian comiendo

- oye mortal ¿ te vas a comer eso ? - pregunto el dios tomando la porcion de carne asada

- oye hermano , ese era mi platillo - dijo cyborg con ira - me lo estaba guardando para el final -

- no seas envidioso - dijo el dios enojado - hay mas en aquella mesa -

- ¿ y porque no vas por ella a la mesa ? - pregunto cyborg elevando el tono

- no me poboques mortal - dijo el dios elevando sus poderes - no sabes con quien estas hablando -

mientras los poderes del dios se elevaban , involuntariamente starfire sofoco el incendio entre los dos glotones mas gandes del mundo

- ¿ quieres un refresco de naranja ? - pregunto la chica al dios del caos

- oh bebida nativa - dijo el dios dando el primer sorvo - vaya ambrosia de dioses -

cuando estaban comiendo , cybog desafio al dios del caos a una competencia de comida , mientras el dios y el joven mitad robot estaban empatados , raven llego con su hijo y una caja bajo el brazo

- starfire ¿ como estas ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- ahora mejor porque zinlls la esta pasando bien para ser su primera vez en una fiesta de cumpleaños - dijo la joven de aspecto infantil

- ¿ hiciste un neuvo amigo en tus viajes ? - pregunto raven con sarcasmo

- si si si , el desperto en mi planeta y luego me di cuenta que era el dios del caos - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ah bueno ...¡¿ que dijiste ?! ¡¿ EL DIOS DEL CAOS ?! - pregunto nerviosa raven

- si , segun el puede destruir el universo elevando sus poderes pero es tierno como un gatito - dijo starfire con siceridad - bueno tiene el aspecto de un gatito pero si te fijas bien no tiene bigote como los gatitos - dijo starfire

raven noto como el dios parecia tener un pozo sin fondo en el estomago ya que no dejaba de comer junto con cyborg pero lo que le preocupo es que el que lo haga enojar sentiria la ira del dios del caos

continuara...


	26. el dios del caos vs el guardián-dios

**el dios del caos vs el guardián-dios**

la fiesta de cumpleaños marchaba bien pero raven no dejo de ver al dios del caos , este parecía tener un pozo sin fondo en el estomago , cuando se puso a comer noto que el dios no tenia fondo y starfire le traía mas comida para complacer al dios

- vaya parece que no tiene fondo - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

- shh , starfire ¿ serias tan amable de cerrar la boca ? - le dijo raven mientras le tapaba la boca a la princesa

- disculpe señora , pero ¿ donde esta bock'sarha ? - le pregunto el dios con rasgos animales

- ¿ por que lo pregunta señor ? - dijo la joven de piel gris

- es evidente que el anillo y ese niño de rasgos similares a los de el es su hijo -

- bueno si el es mi esposo y el es nuestro hijo song - dijo raven con algo de temor - puedo saber ¿ para que quiere a mi esposo ? -

- vine a asesinar a tu esposo y consumir el poder infinito para mis planes - dijo el dios

- oye , prometiste no hacer nada malo y eso incluye no matar a nadie -

- ¿ como matare a alguien que no puede morir ? - pregunto el dios del caos

las dos jóvenes quedaron pensando pero el dios del caos no les presto atención y se dirigió a la mesa mientras mas y menos estaba comiendo varios tazones de budín , algo que el dios sintió tentado

- disculpen jóvenes , ¿ serian tan amables de darme una probada de ese postre ? - pregunto el dios del caos

- no , estos postres son nuestros - dijeron los gemelos

- oigan no sean envidiosos - dijo el dios con tono serio - solo quiero uno de esos postres , ustedes tienen doce -

- si pero son nuestros - dijeron los gemelos mientras se arrasaban los postres - ademas no tienes que estar en este lugar -

- insolentes mortales - dijo el dios enojado con sus poderes al máximo - tienen que ser un poco mas cortés conmigo cucarachas -

los dos gemelos salieron corriendo pero cuando el dios los persigue ellos tropiezan y todos los postres cayeron al suelo , el dios noto como se desperdicio todo

- oye por tu culpa se fue todo al suelo - dijeron los gemelos

- oigan si hubieran compartido uno de esos postres nada hubiera pasado dúo de tontos -

- los gemelos comenzaron a correr y arrollaron al dios del caos , zinlls los detiene y los lanza contra la mesa , los titanes salieron para ver de que se trataba el alboroto , bee lo ataco peor zinlls la repele y con su cola la golpea y la arroja a los brazos de aqualad , speedy lo ataco con sus flechas pero el dios las desintegro en el acto

- ahora pagaran todos por su insolencia - amenazo el dios del caos

- no dejare que destruyas el planeta , ¡ azarath metrion zinthos ! - raven ataco con todos sus poderes pero el dios lo detiene con su mano

mientras los titanes atacaron al dios del caos , una bomba explosiva impacto en el pecho de zinlls pero cuando se dio cuenta un joven vestido de negro era el que le había lanzado el ataque

- oye , seas quien seas no tienes derechos a actuar así con mis amigos - dijo el joven del antifaz

- insolente mortal , no sabes con quien estas tratando - dijo el dios mientras la lumbre de color negro salia de sus ojos

- esa frase me parece conocida - dijo el joven del antifaz - no me importa quien seas no te daré la oportunidad de causar mas muertes -

el dios solo levanto su dedos y con sus poderes hizo volar la roca en la que estaba parado el chico maravilla , cuando este salto al suelo , zinlls aparece y con un canto de mano a la nuca y lo desmaya

- bah solo eres basura - dijo el dios cargando el cuerpo de nightwin - oye niña tamaraniana atrapa a este humano -

el dios del caos le lanza el cuerpo a starfire , pero cuando los gemelos se levantan el dios del caos los pisa en el suelo , mientras raven intentaba reunir todo su poder para atacar pero cuando lo hace , el cuerpo de energía se desintegra con la energía del dios

- ahora seguirás tu azariana - dijo el dios viendo a la hechicera que estaba cansada - supongo que tu amado esposo no planea aparecer -

cuando el dios estaba apunto de destruir el mundo con sus poderes , raven ve un resplandor blanco y el dios del caos siente una patada en el rostro , los titanes ven que el dios es enviado a la torre que se derrumba sobre el

- parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- esos chiquillos no quisieron compartir ese delicioso postre y ahora pagaran por su osadía - dijo el dios del caos

- ¿ solo por un tazón de pudin de vainilla ? ¿ no es algo exagerado de tu parte ? - pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

- para ti es fácil decirlo , es algo muy común en tu vida pero no para mi - dijo el dios del caos - solo su nombre suena delicioso para mi suena a un sabor exótico -

- escucha no dejare que destruyas la tierra - dijo bock con sus poderes en alto - tendré que derrotarte aquí y ahora -

- anda demuestra como eres un guardián-dios - dijo el dios del caos - anda quiero luchar contigo y ahora , si pierdes destruiré el planeta

el guardián elevo su aura con todo lo que tenia , raven noto como su aura supero los 900.000 mil Wolt , raven noto que su apariencia era la de un dios pero sus poderes eran los de un guardián aun , el dios del caos quedo asombrado de como bock elevo su poder

continuara...


	27. el que venció al poder infinito

**el que venció al poder infinito **

la batalla entre zinlls el dios del caos contra el bock'sarha el guardián-dios estaba por empezar , el dios miro fijamente y con un pestañeo se lanza contra el guardián-dios quien bloquea el ataque con su antebrazo , los dos forcejeaban mientras la magia lanzaba estática

- puedo notar que te haz fortalecido sirviente de los dioses - dijo el dios de ojos ámbar

- mis poderes han crecido porque asi lo deseo para proteger a mis seres queridos de sujetos como tu -

los dos se separan mientras el dios del caos estaba mirando fijamente al joven de ojos plateados , bock noto que el dios no estaba peleando con todo lo que tenia , cuando lo ataco con sus puños el dios solo puso sus manos en la espalda y comenzó a esquivar los ataques del joven de cabellos plateados con suma facilidad , bock le lanza una patada pero el dios se desliza por la abertura de las piernas y con sus poderes lo lanza contra las aguas enterrando al joven bajo las olas

- vaya es un enemigo fácil de vencer - dijo el dios - parece que es muy humilde para ser un dios - dijo el dios con tono suave , cuando sintió que el aura de bock crecía - ¡ no puede ser se logro levantar ! _increíble lo ataque con una gran patada y se levanto después de ese ataque -_

el guardián tenia su toga destrozada por la cantidad de poder que logro emanar el dios con esa patada monstruosa , los cabellos largos del guardián estaban algo desenmarañados por la caída , cuando el dios del caos cerro los ojos , al abrirlos sintió un rodillazo en el estomago con una potencia colosal , el joven de ojos plateados lo ataca con dos puños en el rostro y el dios del caos sale expulsado contra las nubes del cielo

- escucha zinlls , aquí hay mucha gente inocente - dijo bock con su aura al máximo - iremos a la región del norte que esta desprovista de vida salvaje y vida humana -

- como quieras cucaracha pero recuerda que si no me vences tendré que destruir el planeta -

los dos salen volando a gran velocidad hacia la zona del norte , mientras los titanes estaban mirando como la zona de combate parecía estar destrozada , ellos comenzaron a seguir a los dioses pero su velocidad era increíble , una vez en la nueva arena de combate , bock se quita su chaqueta que estaba quemada

- interesante , tu mirada cambio desde que nos vimos la primera vez - dijo el dios mientras notaba la mirada seria del joven de ojos plateados - si quieres ganarme debes dejar de lado esa estúpida humildad de lado y liberar todo tu poder -

- si tengo que dejar de lado a todos y todo lo que amo en la vida para ser un dios no lo quiero y jamas lo querré de mi lado -

el guardián lo ataca con sus puños pero el dios los bloquea a todos , el joven lo golpea con un puñetazo en el rostro mientras el dios sintió como el verdadero poder de bock se hizo notar con ese puño , el dios gira en el aire y lo azota con su cola , mientras volaban a gran velocidad el guardián intentaba golpear con sus puños pero el dios los esquivaba y los bloqueaba

- eres un tonto muchacho , no me podrás ganar si sientes piedad por los humanos - dijo el dios atrapando al guardián del cuello

- te dije que no quiero ser un dios maligno -

el joven le inserta un codazo en el rostro al dios del caos y con un gancho al estomago lo deja sin aire por ultimo con una patada en el rostro lo lanza contra los asteroides del espacio , los dos luchaban en el espacio mientras los titanes observaban como el dios del caos llevaba la ventaja en la pelea

- no puedo creer que me dieras cuatro golpes - dijo el dios notando la sangre de su rostro - y mira , lograste romper mi labio esto te costara muy caro -

el guardián lo ataco mientras las auras se mezclaban , bock sintió los potentes puños del dios del caos ,pero no se daba por vencido , cuando zinlls decide atacar con unas potentes llamaradas el guardián creo una barrera de energía para proteger al planeta pero la magia del dios era muy potente , bock decide usar el poder infinito pero las llamas del dios atraviesan el cuerpo del joven de ojos plateados

- ¿ por que peleas por esas criaturas tan patéticas ? - pregunto el dios mientras el cuerpo de bock se incineraba

- jamas lo entenderías , esas criaturas son mis amigos y mi familia -

- entiendo - el dios seso sus llamas - ¿ por que crees que no lo entenderé nunca ?-

- porque los dioses creen que son perfectos pero no lo son - dijo el joven de ojos plateados - son solo algo superiores a los humanos , sus mas grandes errores es creer que no comenten errores y que son perfectos -

- ¿ ese es el motivo por el que no quieres ser un dios ? - pregunto el dios del caos - debes saber que es genial ser un dios , puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieras , destruir y crear , son emociones que ustedes no entenderán nunca -

- es verdad , hace mas de 500.000 años , solo quería vengar a mi gente que fue asesinada brutalmente por mis seres queridos pero eso no me detuvo - dijo el guardián-dios - un dia llegue a este planeta y en lugar de destruirlo como hubiera deseado una joven de ojos de estrellas me enseño a que no puedo destruir todo lo que vea porque hay belleza en todo mundo que piso y me enseño que soy mas que un guerrero hecho para pelear , que aun las estrellas mas frías y duras pueden ser frágiles y cálidas - dijo el joven elevando su aura hasta unos asombrosos 950.000 Wolt

- entiendo , eres muy misericordioso - el dios extendió su mano con la palma mirando al joven guardián-dios - ahora morirás con tu amado planeta -

- no si puedo evitarlo - dijo bock poniendo sus manos en frente de su cuerpo - que los dioses me den la fuerza para poder soportar esta energía -

el dios del caos creo una enorme bola de energía negra y roja , sus estáticas lograban resonar en el vació del espacio , bock solo concentro su aura mientras tenia en su mente las palabras de sus amigos -_ amigos míos , no voy a decepcionarlos y detendré este ataque con mis manos -_

- desaparece bock'sarha -

el dios lanzo la enorme bola de energía con su dedo pero bock que tenia las palmas abiertas la retiene con sus manos mientras el dios noto que el aura de bock parecía durar -¡ kan'ki'ah ! - el guardián comenzó a absorber una enorme cantidad de energía maligna del dios del caos

- no puede ser , absorbió mi ataque - dijo el dios del caos asombrado por el valor del guardián-dios

- jajaja apuesto a que no te esperabas eso ¿ verdad ? - dijo bock en modo simple con su cabello corto plateado y ojos dorados , la transformación de guardián-dios se había acabado y solo restaba un aura de 75.000 Wolt algo con lo que el dios del caos podría sin problemas

- increíble , el poderoso bock'sarha perdio una pelea jajaja- dijo el joven de ojos dorados - pero al menos mi hogar esta a salvo -

el guardián se desmayo en el aire y comenzó a caer en picada por los aires , zinlls miro con los ojos vidriosos pero antes de poder ayudar a bock , una joven con alas de ángel le frena la caída con sus poderes , el dios del caos se ve asombrado por la velocidad de su amada ninfa

- disculpen , ¿ podrán ayudar a este joven ? - pregunto la diosa ninfa con sinceridad

- yo me haré cargo de el - dijo raven

la joven de ojos violetas atendió al joven que estaba mal herido , raven tomo un trozo de su capa para tratar de frenar las hemorragias , el dios del caos cayo a la tierra y vio a su prometida a los ojos

- así que aquí te estabas escondiendo ¿ verdad zinlls ?- dijo la diosa ninfa

- no solo era... ya sabes luen ... dijo el dios - en cuanto a ustedes mortales el guardián del poder infinito fue vencido y ahora destruiré su planeta como prometí -

los titanes se pusieron en guardia , mientras el dios del caos señalo con su dedo para atacar pero en el ultimo segundo lanza el ataque contra una montaña destruyendo solo su cima , los titanes estaban asombrados de que el dios no les hiciera daño

- uhm interesante parece que la batalla me costo todo mi poder - dijo el dios mirando su palma - supongo que tendré que destruir su planeta en otra ocasión ... ah y bock sigue entrenando porque no tendrás suerte la próxima vez - dijo el dios del caos

- lo haré , entrenare mas duro y veremos después - dijo el joven con sus heridas en el cuerpo

los dioses salieron volando mientras raven abrazaba al guardián , en el espacio los dioses se dirigieron a su santuario hogar para descansar pero la diosa de la belleza noto algo en zinlls

- sabes es la primera vez que te veo usar el 80 % por ciento de tu poder con un enemigo - dijo la diosa de cabellos rubios

- bueno , no tiene nada de malo ser humildes de vez en cuando ¿ no ?-

continuara...


	28. los nuevos enemigos

**los nuevos enemigos **

la batalla entre zinlls el dios del caos contra el bock'sarha el guardián-dios habia transcurrido hace mas de un año , esos 365 días del año bock'sarha se dedico a entrenar mas duro que de costumbre , pero el sin duda no descuido a su familia , mientras el niño crecía sano y fuerte , raven y bock consumaban su matrimonio con mucha frecuencia , mientras en la habitación bock solo se dedicaba a acariciar a la joven de ojos violetas

- bueno , mañana es el dia raven - dijo el joven de cabello plateado

- escucha bock , ¿ es necesario que luches contra zinlls de nuevo ? - pregunto raven con tono triste

- escucha no quiero que pienses que hago esto por orgullo - dijo bock mientras sentía los labios de raven en su pecho

- solo promete que te vas a cuidar - dijo raven

mientras la noche cubría a los titanes en la torre , zinlls estaba despertando de su siesta de 365 días , cuando lo hace un portal se abre en presencia del dios del caos , cuando el lo cruza aparece frente a pandora la diosa del caos de la galaxia del sur

- saludos poderoso dios del caos - saludo la mujer de telas blancas

- ¿ que le sucede ahora señora ? - pregunto el dios mientras se limpiaba los dientes con sus garras- que sea rapido porque tengo un compromiso importante -

- bueno ire directo al grano - dijo la diosa de vestido blanco y cabellos rubios - me eh enterado de que los sirvientes han elevado su poder idéntico al nuestro ¿ usted se ha dado cuenta verdad ?- pregunto la diosa

- claro que me eh dado cuenta ¿ crees que soy un dios descuidado ? - le pregunto el dios del caos - _se refiere a la batalla que tuve con bock'sarha hace un año - _pensó el dios del caos _  
_

- escucha zinlls tengo un plan para erradicar a todas las especies para comenzar un nuevo mundo -

- espero que no este hablando enserio mi lady - dijo el dios del caos - porque lo que ha dicho es un acto de traición -

- ¿ traición ? - pregunto la diosa pandora - para su información los dioses de la galaxia planeamos conservar nuestra orden -

- ¿ conservar la orden ? - dijo el dios pensativo - ¿ aun si eso significa exterminar toda forma de vida del universo ? -

- claro que si - dijo la diosa - ¿ que dice ? -

- digo que se queda sola , no quiero tener nada que ver con sus ridículos planes de conquista - dijo el dios caminando al portal

- ¿ protegerás a los mortales que nos desafiaron ? - pregunto la diosa - ellos son seres que no merecen la pena vivir -

- no , los mortales nos sirvieron durante milenios y nosotros ¿ como les pagamos ? - pregunto el dios del caos - dando la espalda dejando de proteger a los que juramos defender , ellos al no tener nuestra protección tuvieron que pelear por sus vidas y es por eso que el error mas grande de los dioses es creer que dominarían todo y a todos -

el dios del caos cruzo el portal para dirigirse a la tierra , mientras el sol salia por el horizonte el dios del caos esperaba ansiosamente el encuentro contra el guardián-dios , el joven estaba desayunando con su esposa y su hijo en la torre

- vamos bock ¿ podemos ir contigo ? - seguía insistiendo raven - anda di que si por favor queremos ver como peleas -

- de acuerdo pero les pediré que nada de entrometerse ¿ tenemos un trato ? - pregunto el joven cerrando el pacto con sus amigos

mientras los titanes volaban la cima de las montañas para llegar a la arena de combate , bock sintió dos auras muy poderosas pero no le importo , mientras el dios del caos estaba de pie en la cima de una montaña cuando un rayo de color rosado cae sobre el pero el dios del caos lo esquiva

- tienes buenos reflejos zinlls - dijo el dios del caos de la galaxia del este

- ya'rha ¿ que demonios haces en este lugar ? - pregunto el dios con rasgos felinos

cuando la luz seso se vio a un dios con piel gris oscura y una túnica dorada que le había lanzado un rayo pero el dios del caos lo estaba esperando , zinlls miro como el dios del caos de la galaxia del este parecía dispuesto a matar

- ya'rha eres un desgraciado - dijo el dios del caos elevando su aura - aunque hayas incrementado tu poder solo eres una cucaracha ante mi -

el dios del caos ataco a ya'rha con todas sus fuerzas pero el dios de piel gris lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago y lo golpea con un golpe de martillo en la nuca lanzando al dios del norte al suelo , zinlls se levanta y ya'rha lo ataca con una patada al cuello asesinando al dios del caos , luen ataca a ya'rha pero este con un canto de mano la derriba , ella se levanta y el dios del caos la golpea con un rodillazo al mentón

- ¿ que te sucede bock ? - pregunto raven mirando el rostro de bock con tono de preocupación

- es zinlls - dijo bock

- tranquilo ya llegaremos para que puedas pelear contra el dios del caos - dijo nightwing con tono serio

- no creo que algo malo le paso - el guardián salio despedido para poder llegar al lugar del encuentro - espero que este todo bien -

cuando bock llego a la zona de combate encontró el cuerpo sin vida del dios del caos , cuando noto que solo tenia tres golpes se sorprendió de encontrar a luen tirada en el suelo con grande heridas

- señora luen ¿ se encuentra bien ? - pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- vino de improvisto y nos ataco ... necesito que...-

- shh , por favor no hable ahorre energía - dijo el joven ojos plateados - haré que le curen sus heridas -

- no ... no vale la pena que te gastes en mi muchacho -

el joven de ojos plateados cargo a la diosa de la belleza en sus brazos y nota que la nave había llegado , los titanes estaban asombrados al ver que alguien había matado a zinlls sin mucho esfuerzo , bock le entrega el cuerpo de la diosa a raven para que la cure

- ah bock , ¿ tienes alguna idea de que paso aquí ? - pregunto nightwing con los brazos cruzados

- solo tengo una idea , estamos a punto de luchar con los seres mas poderosos del universo -

los titanes llevaron a la diosa de la belleza para que raven la curara con sus poderes , bock y robin seguían mirando las estrellas esperando a que llegara las respuestas de la diosa ,bock permanecía pensando ¿ quien le había propinado la paliza al dios del caos ?

continuara...

**nota autor : les doy las gracias a todos mis admiradores por hacerme llegar a las 100 reviews **

**este capitulo esta dedicado a niko stormrage 123 , ShinningAlexandros , YAHAIRA AVILES , TsukihimePrincess , max player**


	29. el plan de bock'sarha

**el plan de bock'sarha **

la diosa de la belleza estaba siendo curada por raven en la sala medica , mientras el resto de los titanes estaban en la sala esperando los resultados de la hechicera

- ¿ y bien raven ? - pregunto nightwing con los brazos cruzados

- me temo que sera tardado ya que las energías de una diosa como ella son demasiadas , cuando mucho una hora o quizás hora y media- dijo la joven mientras se hidrataba

raven volvió a entrar en la sala medica para poder volver a curar a la diosa mientras el joven de ojos plateados miraba el cielo en busca de respuestas

- bock ¿ tienes algún plan ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- a decir verdad no es una decisión fácil - dijo bock mirando la luna llena - pero tengo un plan para poder sacar un punto a favor -

los titanes esperaron hora y media para que raven terminara de curar a la diosa pero antes de que la cure decide llamar a los titanes , ellos entran antes de que la diosa muriera llamo para darles algo de información

- escuchen titanes - dijo la diosa con lagrimas en los ojos - el que nos ataco eran los mismos dioses del caos , llamado ya'rha , el dios de la otra galaxia -

- ¿ cuantos dioses hay ?- pregunto el joven de ojos plateados

- son los tres dioses de las galaxia - dijo la diosa de la belleza - el dios del caos , el de la destrucción y la muerte de cada galaxia -

- yo mate a los tres dioses de esta galaxia - dijo bock con tono serio - ¿ que tan poderosos son los dioses de las demás galaxia ?-

- no son nada comparados con galax , el archi-dios del universo - dijo la diosa de la belleza - se que el deber de los guardianes es proteger el universo , bock'sarha promete que protegerás el universo - dijo la diosa de la belleza

- prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda mi lady - dijo el joven ojos plateados

los titanes salieron de la sala medica para que raven termine de curar a la diosa , ella la tomo de las manos aun con lagrimas en los ojos

- sabes raven , te envidio - dijo la diosa

- ¿ que ? ¿ me envidia ? - pregunto raven

- si , yo perdí al hombre que amo , se que nunca lo sentirás y te deseo que nunca lo sientas - la diosa de los ojos cerro los ojos mientras lloraba

- a decir verdad si que sentí la muerte de bock hace tiempo -dijo raven - una vez para eliminar a su hermano y evitar que me matara se hizo volar con el planeta para poder derrotar a su hermano ,me sentí tan vacía y triste - dijo raven

- por favor quiero que me dejes ir raven - pidió la diosa de la belleza

- pero yo...- trato de decir raven - no puede morir , usted sabe muchas cosas para salvar al mundo -

- no raven , ustedes saben todo lo que necesitan saber - dijo la diosa - ademas es la única forma de estar con mi amado zinlls , aunque viva estaré muerta porque mi corazón le pertenece a el - dijo la diosa

- entiendo , créame que admiro su pasión por su ser querido -

- raven dame tus manos -

la hechicera apretó las manos de luen y ella concentro todo su poder que le restaba se lo transfirió a raven , ella noto que su aura se fue al suelo , de un solo golpe su aura supero los 900.000 mil Wolt , raven no lo podía creer lo que paso

- ahora lucha por el bien y la justicia - dijo la diosa

raven vio como el cuerpo de la diosa de la belleza envejeció con gran velocidad hasta volverse polvo , raven miro entristecida por la caída de la segunda diosa mas poderosa que el universo había conocido , raven se seca las lagrimas de sus ojos y sale a la sala

- raven ¿ que paso con luen ? - pregunto el guardián-dios

- murió - dijo raven - murió por su corazón roto -

lo titanes vieron como una luz salio disparada al cielo bock abrazo fuertemente a raven y ella le comunico lo que la diosa le había regalado

- bueno combinando los poderes de raven con los de bock podremos derrotar a los dioses - dijo nightwing

- lo siento amigo mio , pero aun combinando nuestros poderes no podremos vencer a un enemigo como galax - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto starfire asustada - ¿ ese dios es mas fuerte que los demás ? -

- no starfire , galax no es un dios - dijo bock mirando a la joven de ojos verdes - galax es un archi-dios , la cima de la pirámide de las deidades -

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso bock ? - pregunto chico bestia

- quiero decir que los dioses como zinlls , luen y los demás dioses no son nada comparados con galax , ni aunque ellos combinaran sus poderes ganarían - dijo el joven de ojos plateados

los titanes miraron asombrados como bock sabia que el archi-dios era muy superior a los dioses , a los dioses divinos , los titanes bajaron las cabezas para aceptar su destino y el destino del universo

- supongo que tendré que jugar la ultima carta - dijo bock

- ¿ a que carta te refieres ? - pregunto cyborg mirando a bock

- verán si puedo darles a todos parte de mis poderes pueden que luchen contra los dioses - dijo bock ton tono de esperanza

- ¿ pero eso no te debilitaría ?- pregunto chico bestia

- en teoría si , pero no en este caso , mi aura es de 950.000 Wolt y el de raven es de 900.000 Wolt , aunque combináramos nuestras auras no podremos hacer nada pero si multiplico mi aura por cuatro tendré mas chance -

el joven de ojos dorados les dio parte de sus poderes a los titanes , chico bestia , nighting, starfire y terra , pero no pudo hacer nada con cyborg por ser u ser mitad robot

- escuchen , ahora tendremos exactamente 90 días antes de que lleguen los dioses malignos y tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo -

- bock no te ofendas pero aunque entrenes las 24 horas del día , los siente días de la semana por los últimos 90 días no creo que llegues muy lejos - dijo raven

- no planeo entrenar en la tierra , solo en un planeta donde el tiempo es demasiado lento , un solo día en el planeta sufuru dura un minuto - dijo bock

- eres muy listo , así multiplicaremos las posibilidades de mejorar nuestras posibilidades - dijo starfire

- así es , formaremos equipos de a dos para cruzar al planeta sufulu porque mas de dos desequilibrarían al planeta y sera destruido , yo ire primero con...robin... lo siento nigthwing - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- star ¿ iras conmigo a ese planeta ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- bueno iré con cyborg y terra - dijo chico bestia

- lo siento pero cyborg no puede cruzar a ese planeta de otra forma seria destruido por las ondas electricas - dijo bock de modo sincero

- osea que soy el único inútil en el equipo - dijo cyborg

- tendrás la misión mas importante cyborg - dijo bock - cuidar a jump city en nuestra ausencia -

con el nuevo plan de bock , los titanes se formaron para cruzar en equipo , ahora solo restaba los 90 dias para la llegada de los dioses malignos

continuara...


	30. la odisea en el planeta sufulu

**la odisea en el planeta sufulu **

luego de actualizar sus planes , bock y nightwing cruzan en portal para entrenar mas duro que de costumbre , pero antes el empaca alimento para sobrevivir esos dos años en el planeta sufulu

- escucha robin ...-

- mi nombre es nightwing - dijo el joven de cabellos largos

- me vale tres mangos , solo quiero que sepas que la gravedad de sufulu es diez veces mas pesada que en la tierra - dijo el joven mostrando el plano del planeta - su ecosistema es mucho mas peligroso que la tierra y las probabilidades de encontrar agua son nulas y sin agua no hay posibilidades de vida - dijo bock mientras miraba al joven de cabellos negros - una vez que crucemos el portal no se abrira hasta que se cumplan los 24 meses de entrenamiento -

el joven del antifaz acepto las condiciones y empaco todo para su viaje , ellos dos se ausentarían solo 24 horas que en el planeta sufulu serian dos años completos , cuando llegaron , robin sintio como el aire pesaba y sintio como su corazón pesara una tonelada

- ahh dulce lugar para entrenar ¿ verdad amigo ? - cuando bock vio robin estaba de rodillas tratando de respirar pero apenas podía hablar - bueno yo empezare a entrenar -

- ¿ y vas a dejarme solo apenas pudiendo respirar ? - pregunto robin con la mochila pesando sobre su espalda - ¿ que clase de amigo eres ? -

- te lo advertí , si sobrevives sera un placer entrenar con alguien resistente - dijo bock dando la espalda a robin - tu peso aquí es 10 veces mas que en la tierra -

- oye ¿ hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar sentir el peso en mi cuerpo ? - pregunto nigthwing con tono serio

- si , puedes quitarte toda esa ropa excesiva o ser aplastad por tu propio antifaz - dijo bock

mientras bock coloco en sus hombros una capa de mas de mil toneladas que en el planeta , que en el planeta sufulo son mas de 10 toneladas sobre sus hombros , robin logro ponerse de pie para caminar sobre el suelo áspero , bock se clono a si mismo pero el se puso a entrenar porque cada segundo contaba , mientras robin trataba de ponerse de pie , el joven de ojos dorados atacaba a su clon con puños gigantesco

- oye bock ¿ cuanto poder tiene tu clon ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- tenemos mitad y mitad , pero el es mas ligero que yo ya que cargo con diez toneladas sobre mis hombros -

mientras nigthwing se logro poner de pie y le pidió a su amigo que le de un compañero , bock se quito un cabello de su cabeza y cuando cae al suelo otro guardián salio para pelear con nigthwing , mientras los dos estaban siendo apaleados por los clones

- oye ¿ cuanto poder tiene este clon ? - le pregunto el joven del antifaz

- deja de quejarte , porque solo tenia una millonésima de mi poder - dijo el joven ojos plateados

_mientras tanto en la torre ..._

los titanes estaban sentados mirando como el reloj solo marcaba cinco minutos , raven estaba con su bebe en brazos reflexionando sobre lo sucedido

- ¿ raven ? ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto starfire

- si solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo luen - dijo la joven mientras le acariciaba el vientre al niño de ojos violetas - supongo que bock y robin estarán para la semana que entra -

- bueno , un bebe solo cumple un año una vez en su vida - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

- supongo que bock sabe que su familia importa mas que sus batallas - dijo raven preocupada

- si , no dudo que a bock le importe mas las batallas - dijo starfire mientras traía una sonaja para el bebe - me di cuenta cuando cuando...- starfire se tapo la boca para evitar revelar un secreto

- cuando ¿ que ?- pregunto raven - starfire ¿ me estas escondiendo algo ? -

- si pero bock me dijo que no te dijera nada de... bueno ya olvida lo que dije -

- no starfire , no me olvidare lo que dijiste - dijo rave elevando su tono de voz - dime ¿ que están escondiendo ? -

- no te lo suplico raven solo espera un poco - dijo starfire mientras soltaba una sonrisa falsa

- solo te advertiré que si me estas escondiendo algo ... te desterrare a un universo donde todas tus pesadillas seras un día de campo - dijo raven amenazando con los ojos rojos

mientras los titanes vieron como el tiempo solo llego a una hora solo restaba 23 horas mas , rave se quedo dormida con song en los brazos , starfire con sedita en las manos , chico bestia y terra estaban en la cocina mientras hacían un tazón de palomitas de maíz , cuando se sentaron encendieron la tv que sono a gran fuerza despertando a raven y song

- oye idiota ¿ estas solo o solo eres idiota ? - dijo raven tratando de calmar a su hijo

- vamos rae relájate un poco - dijo terra mientras miraba una película - es " rápido y furioso " la mejor película del mundo -

- escuchen par de tontos , ¿ tienen una idea de lo que cesta controlar a un niño que no sabe usar sus poderes ? -

- ya se , ¿ si le damos helado o gelatina ? - pregunto chico bestia

raven tomo el tazón que tenia las palomitas con mantequilla caliente y se la vierte a chico bestia en la cabeza , terra lo mira y le retira el tazón , ella toma varias del suelo y se las pasa por la cabellera de chico bestia que tenia mantequilla caliente

- saben a caspa - dijo terra mientras escupía las palomitas

- oye , yo me ducho con acondicionador anti caspa - protesto chico bestia - ahora me tomara una eternidad quitarme la mantequilla -

- bueno ve el lado amable , ahora apestas a palomitas calientes en lugar de calcetines sucios - dijo terra

la chica rubia de ojos azules comenzó a reírse mientras cyborg estaba sentado amargado , raven ve que el socio estaba mal y decide animarlo

- ¿ ahora que te sucede ? - le pregunto raven

- es que todos tienen una misión pero gracias a tu querido esposo me siento inútil - dijo cyborg

- escucha cyborg no es que seas inutul , solo por tu condicion - dijo aven - la magia no sirve con la ciencia son inestables como chico bestia y un libro -

cyborg comenzó a reírse de nuevo , mientras rave se fue a su cuarto y noto los ojos de su hijo , los dos comenzaron a jugar sobre la cama y raven tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre su hijo pero los ojos la calmaron

continuara...


	31. el regreso de los nuevos titanes

**el regreso de los nuevos titanes **

han pasado casi las veinticuatro horas que bock les había propuesto , en el planeta sufulo eran dos años de entrenamiento , cuando raven despertó al sentir la estática corriendo por la habitación y los titanes se presentaron para ver a los titanes 2.0

- bueno solo faltan 30 segundos - dijo raven mirando como el portal se estaba por abrir

cuando un tornado blanco se hace notar el portal se abrio y el primero en cruzar fue nigthwing pero su rostro era diferente , con varias heridas en su cuerpo pero su masa muscular se hacia notar , con el traje casi destrozado y cabellos largos logro salir del portal

- ¿ robin ? ... es decir ¿ nightwing ? ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto stafrire mientras lo mira

- hola amigos - dijo el joven del antifaz con una sonrisa y una roca en la mano - es hora de que entre en acción el nuevo y mejorado nightwing - el joven el antifaz tomo la roca y la pulverizo en su mano , starfire mira como el joven de cabellos largos tenia una voz mas varonil y un cuerpo mas formado , ella sin dudarlo se lanzo a los labios de nigthwing

- te extrañe mucho starfire - dijo nightwing con tono suave

- robin , solo te fuiste un día - dijo la joven princesa

- star , para el fue dos años enteros ...eh un momento ¿ donde esta bock ? - dijo la chica con el niño en brazos

- damas y caballeros , les presento al dios del poder infinito - dijo robin

cuando se vio una bota blanca atravesar el portal , se vio la figura de un dios que ante cada paso soltaba estática blanca por su elevado poder de aura , sus cabellos largos y plateados hacían juego con sus ojos dorados muy profundos , su traje estaba destrozado con las peleas y los ataques de su propia mano

- ¿ bock eres tu ? - le pregunto raven mirando al joven de ojos dorados

- eh vuelto - el guardián bajo mas su aura pero apenas podía mantenerla bajo control por su elevado poder

- bock te vez bien - dijo raven con un tono sensual y la ceja levantada

- oye raven , mis ojos están aquí arriba - dijo el joven tomando en sus brazos a la chica de ojos violetas

-oye viejo ¿ que paso con el planeta sufulu ?- pregunto chico bestia con tono de broma

- el planeta exploto por la cantidad de energía liberada en los combates - dijo el joven mientras arrullaba a su hijo

- ¡¿ exploto ?! ¡¿ que se supone que haremos ahora ?! - pregunto terra con una mirada asesina

- descuida mortal - dijo bock mientras raven le arrebataba al bebe - el planeta se reconstruirá solo en una hora gracias a su gravedad extremadamente poderosa - dijo el joven

mientras tanto starfire acariciaba con sus dedos los músculos de robin ya que ella no podía creer que el chico que se fue solo un día tenga tanta fuerza , las habilidades de robin lo hacían un ser muy fuerte , tanto que podría pelear contra un ser de mas de 5.000 Wolt de aura , algo extremadamente alto para un simple humano

- vaya robin... ¿ puedo llamarte robin ? - pregunto starfire

- tu si puedes llamarme así - dijo el joven mientras starfire lo abrazaba del brazo derecho - pero solo una cosa ¿ podemos comer algo ? , me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo robin con una sonrisa engañosa

-starfire no dejo de mirar a robin mientras estaba sentado terminando de cenar , raven se mantenía al margen mientras bock miraba a la joven madre que parecía esconder algo

- raven ¿ que sucede ? ¿ por que me miras así ? - pregunto bock con una sonrisa

- aun no lo puedo creer , tu aura era de solo 950.000 Wolt cuando te fuiste , ahora es mas de 3 millones - raven se levanto y se volvió a sentar junto al joven de cabellos plateados - quiero darte un regalo bock -

- raven no es necesario que hagas eso - dijo bock

raven fue a su cuarto y trajo a su hijo en brazos , ella tenia una sonrisa con un rubor en sus mejillas , cuando le entrego a su hijo , bock no entendía que estaba por hacer

- anda song , hazlo tu puedes - dijo raven mientras le hacia cosquillas al niño con sus dedos

- p...p...pa...papa - dijo el bebe y luego se empezó a reír - papa -

- ¿ escucharon todos ? - dijo el joven de ojos dorados emocionado - me llamo papa , las primeras palabras de mi hijo -

los titanes empezaron a aplaudir por el feliz acontecimiento pero el momento feliz fue interrumpido por una explosión en la cámara de los titanes , bock y nigthwing miran por la ventana y ven a los dos cazadores de recompensas que venían por los titanes

- cazadores de nuevo - dijo el joven del antifaz

- ¿ estas listo para poner a prueba lo que aprendiste nightwing ? - pregunto el joven de cabellos largos y plateados

- adelante - el chico del antifaz coloco su mano en el hombro de bock'sarha - esperen a que lleguemos -

los dos son llevados por la magia del guardián , cuando llegaron notaron a lobo con un monstruo que parecía estar hecho de roca y acero

- vaya pero si son bock'sarha y su amigo el mortal - dijo el hombre de la lanza

- por lo visto nunca aprendes ¿ verdad cazador ? - le pregunto nigthwing con sus brazos cruzados

el cazador ataco al del antifaz con su lanza pero nightwing la atrapa con sus manos y con un golpe de su antebrazo logra destrozar la lanza de acero , el cazador de recompensas estaba impactado ante a la nueva fuerza de robin , el titan da una corrida y cuando salta de una patada rompe en mil pedazos la armadura de lobo , el es arrastrado por el lodo , cuando se levanta nightwing lo barre con una patada a las piernas

- maldito ¿ como tienes tanta fuerza ? - pregunto el cazador

- nunca , pero nunca subestimes a los humanos -

el joven del antifaz lo ataco con otra patada arrojando al cazador contra los muros de un edificio , cuando lo toma del cuello de la armadura destrozada nota que lobo estaba muerto , mientras tanto el dios del poder infinito tenia los brazos cruzados mientras el monstruo le daba puñetazos , el joven de ojos dorados dio un bostezo de aburrimiento y con su dedo lo golpea en la frente pero la presión mato al monstruo

- bueno bock , eso fue demasiado fácil - dijo el líder del antifaz

- bah , mortales... sin ofender -

los titanes lograron llegar a la torre , los demás estaba anonadados por que solo les tomo dos minutos acabar con todo el problema , starfire respiro hondo y raven deja a su hijo pero no sin antes de abrazar fuertemente a su hijo y besarle la cabeza

- ¿ estas lista starfire ? - pregunto raven

- siempre estoy preparada - le respondió con aires de heroína - pero si no regresas raven quiero que sepas que te quiero amiga -

- ¿ por si no regreso star? ...ah olvídalo -

las dos titanes cruzaron el portal dejando a sus amigos atrás para poder fortalecer y así resistir mejor la lucha contra los dioses , lo que los titanes no sabían es que galax había despertado y su sirviente estaba por cerrar el pacto , un pacto que gock'sarha usaría a su favor

continuara...


	32. la odisea de las titanes

**la odisea de las titanes **

raven y starfire habían cruzado el portal para poder entrenar mas duro que antes , una vez que pusieron un pie en la atmósfera sentían como el aire estaba muy pesado

- starfire no puedo respirar - se quejo raven mientras trataba de respirar

- tienes razón pero el aire esta muy viciado - dijo starfire mientras veía el ambiente - pero el poder que nos dio bock nos tiene que bastar para soportar la presión -

las titanes se adentraron a una cueva que robin señalo con su láser con el símbolo de los titanes , ellas dejaron sus mochilas dentro de la cueva , raven se deshace de su capa y starfire se quita sus botas

- ¿ estas lista star ? - dijo raven elevando su aura

- adelante -

las dos titanes se atacaron con rayos pero los resistían con fiereza , las dos jóvenes se atacaron con sus puños pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo starfire tenia la ventaja , mientras sus cuerpos sentían el peso de las horas , raven solo pensaba en volver a ver a su hijo

- oye raven ¿ por que quieres volverte mas fuerte de lo que eres ? - le pregunto starfire mientras tenia sus dedos entrelazados con los de raven

- supongo que después de que me case con el ser mas poderoso del universo , sentí el deber de ser tan fuerte como el -

raven guardo silencio y ataco a starfire con una patada , la joven princesa la bloquea con suma facilidad pero los puños de la joven de ojos verdes eran muy efectivos en el cuerpo de raven

- eres muy buena con los puños - dijo raven mientras se ponía de pie

la joven de ojos violetas ataco con una patada al estomago a y cuando ella se inclina raven le barre las piernas , starfire gira en el suelo mientras raven trataba de pisar su cuerpo con sus pies

- eres muy buena starfire - dijo raven mientras ayudaba a levantar a starfire

- gracias pero no puede ser que no pueda derribarte -

raven saluda a starfire y sus ojos comienzan a brillar , los de starfire comenzaron a brillar , las dos se atacaron con sus rayos , mientras el planeta explotaba por la cantidad de energía que emanaban las dos titanes

- raven ¿ podemos comer algo ? - dijo starfire

cuando las titanes bajaron a tierra para poder llegar a la cueva para comer algo , raven vio como toda su comida estaba encendido en llamas y se volvió cenizas

- creo ... creo que queme la comida - dijo starfire

- ¿ en serio starfire ? - dijo raven con sarcasmo - fíjate que no me di cuenta -

las dos titanes se miraron y sin comida morirían de hambre , mientras estaban recostadas , starfire sentía como su estomago

- raven me rugen las tripas - dijo starfire quien estaba recostada sobre raven

- si yo también tengo mucha hambre pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que se cumplan los dos años -

starfire se recuesta mas cerca de raven y ella la abraza para no pasar frió , mientras starfire sentía que su estomago crujía mas y mas

- raven , no se si es el hambre o el sueño pero veo un pastelillo caminando con crema de fresa - dijo starfire mientras se frotaba los ojos

- ¿ sabes que es mas raro starfire ? , yo también lo veo - dijo raven

las dos titanes se acercan al pastelillo que estaba cantando sobre una roca , las dos titanes se acercaron y vieron al pastelillo

- ¿ eres un pastelillo ? - pregunto starfire con los ojos brillantes

- parece que nunca vieron a un pastelillo parlante - dijo el panecillo mientras se hamacaba

- no puedes ser real , es producto de nuestra imaginación - dijo raven mientras sacudía su cabeza

- no lo creo - dijo starfire - lo estamos viendo las dos -

las titanes siguieron al pastelillo por un callejón , raven noto que el olor se le hacia familiar , en su rostro se formo una sonrisa muy comun en sus mejillas

- ya conozco esa sonrisa - dijo starfire - esa es la sonrisa cuando hay chocolate cerca -

- si tengo un gran olfato para eso star -

las dos titanes siguieron por un pasillo hasta encontrar un castillo de dulces , las dos titanes vieron con grandes ojos al ver un terreno de dulces y con cascadas de sodas

- stafire ¿ estas viendo lo que yo ?- pregunto raven mientras sus ojos se volvian de dulce

- si , es como un sueño hecho realidad ...-

las dos titanes se adentraron a comer mientras ellas sentían un cosquilleo en el estomago , las jóvenes se sentía a salvo

- este es el mejor lugar de todo el universo - dijo starfire

cuando raven intento ver los ojos de starfire , noto que ella tenia unos ojos muy brillantes , starfire también noto los enormes ojos de raven

- sabes te vez muy linda cuando estas feliz - dijo raven

- tu también te vez muy hermosa raven , creo que es la azúcar o que el aire de este planeta es muy pesado - dijo la chica de ojos verdes

las dos titanes se acercaron mientras raven acariciaba los labios de starfire , cuando sintió un ardor raven pestañea y se encuentra en el mismo sitio donde estaban pero con starfire en los brazos

- ¿ raven ? raven me besaste - dijo starfire

- asi , bueno ...yo ... ya sabes - trato de decir raven

starfire le roza los labios - buenas noches rave - dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba en el cuerpo de la joven ,las dos titanes notaron que la noche era muy pesada , ellas solo se abrazaron y siguieron con sus sueños esperando a volver a casa

continuara...


	33. el plan de gock'sarha

**el plan de gock'sarha  
**

los dioses de las dimensiones estaban reunidos por los cuatro lados , pero todos ellos tenian algo en comun , deseaban el bien solo de sus pares , la bruja de los guardianes se hace presernte al inmenso archi-dios Galax para una audiencia

- ¿ que te trae a mis pies miserable bruja ? - pregunto el colosal Galax

- señor , le suplico que me de un poco mas de tiempo para eliminar a los titanes - dijo la bruja agachando la cabeza - se que es tardado pero tenga paciensia -

- ¿ pasiencia ? ¿ como hozas decir eso en tu posicion ? -

el archi-dios con sus dedos comenzo a electrocutar a la bruja que gritaba de dolar al sentir las potentes descargas electricas en su cuerpo

- se lo suplico mi lord , tengo un plan para vencer a los titanes pero eso los involucra a sus hijos - dijo la bruja

- te escucho -

- vera , el dios del caos de la galaxia del norte pudo derrotar a bock'sarha con suma facilidad , si los dioses me entregan parte de su poder podre contra ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -

- mhm , suena interesante , pero si fallas te asesinaere de la peor forma - dijo el archi-dios de ojos rojos como lumbre

mientras tanto el dios de la muerte trajo a los sirvientes de gock'sarha de nuevo del infierno , slade vio a la malvada bruja inclinarse ante los dioses malignos pero reconocio a pandora

- _jamas habia visto a gock'sarha inclinarse ante alguien , este archi-dios debe tener unos poderes inimaginables - _penso el hombre de la mascara

- slade ¿ en que estas pensando ? - pregunto la joven tamaraniana

- nada solo en ¿ como vengarnos de los malditos que nos enviaron a los agujeros del infierno - dijo el hombre enmascarado

- te entiendo ¿ que garantias tenemos de vencer a un guerrero infinito - dijo blackfire mientras cruzaba los brazos - ademas ya viste que mato al sentry que supuestamente era el ser mas fuerte de todos -

- hay algunas guerras que no se ganan con los puños joven - dijo slade mirando a los dioses - hay veces en las que la inteligencia esta mas a favor que los puños -

- escuchen cucarachas , nuestra mision es simple eliminar a los jovenes titanes de una buena vez - dijo la bruja de cabellos negros

- ¿ por que tendriamos que hacerlo ? - pregunto slade con tono desafiante - tu nos dejaste morir y quieres que te ayudemos en tu estupido plan -

la malvada bruja lo golpea con un puñetazo en el cuerpo y otro en el rostro lanzando a slae contra las paredes del altar , los demas dioses notaron como slade era castigado con facilidad

- escucha mortal , eres una escoria y su fuera por mi te eliminaria para que no me des mas problemas pero nesecito a todos los hombres disponibles en mi ejercito - la bruja lo tomo de la mascara y se la araño con sus garras - tedras que obedecer mi voluntad y tendras suerte si llegas a ser basura -

- si... mi lady - respondio slade con acento grave

mientras los titanes estaban de frente al portal para ver cruzar a las titanes de nuevo a su mundo , cuando notaron las siluetas de las dos , los titanes no creian lo que veian

- ¿ chicas son ustedes ? - pregunto cyborg asombrado

cuando las titanes salieron con una figura mas esvelta y su cuerpo mas detallado , bock quedo impactado al ver las curvas de raven quien tenia parte de su traje quemado por los ataques de starfire , las mangas de su leotardo estaban quemadas y tenia un gran hoyo en su capa

- hola a todos - dijo raven con tono suave

cuando nigthwing vio cruzar a starfire no podia creer lo que veia , la joven de ojos verdes parecia mas desarrollada pero su traje casi destrozado con su cabello mas largo que de costumbre casi tenian la misma altura los cabellos de raven y starfire

- ¿ que creen amigos lo que paso cuando estabamos en el planeta sufulu ? - dijo starfire mientras se reia

- ¿ que sucedio star ? - pregunto chico bestia - anda dinos -

- bueno , raven logro destrozar el planeta por completo en el ultimo segundo - dijo starfire con cara de alegria - ella supero los poderes de bock por mucho -

- si claro star buena broma - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ah ¿ no le crees ? ¿ que te pasa bock tienes miedo que una mujer ter sobre pase en poder ? - pregunto raven mientras trataba de detener su ropa

- raven , soy el ser mas poderoso del universo , no creo que me sobrepasaras - dijo el guardian de los ojos dorados

- eso se puede arreglar - desafio raven

los dos salieron a fuera , raven con una mirada desafiante y bock con mirada de confianza , en el momento de la verdad los dos comenzaron a elevar sus auras , los dos poderes estaban muy igualados en si pero en el momento de romper la barrera de los dioses , raven no logro hacerlo pero bock siguio elevando su aura hasta romper la barrera de los dioses

- no puede ser su aura supero los 5 millones de Wolt - dijo raven bajando su aura - la mia solo llego a 3 millones -

- hey raven tranquila no estoy molesto - dijo bock

- de acuerdo , bock quiero ir a casa - dijo raven

el joven teletransporto a ella y a su hijo a su castillo en frente de los titanes , cuando llegaron raven deja al bebe en la cuna y se lanza a los labios del guardia , entre beso y beso bock trataba de hablar pero ella no lo dejaba

- oye raven ...- la joven de ojos violetas no lo dejaba hablar mientras lo besaba - ¿ wow que te paso ? - preguntoba mientras raven lo besaba

- bueno , solo digamos que eh estado pensando y deseando algo de mi hogar - dijo raven mientras lentamente desprendia la chaqueta de bock

- deseando algo o ¿ a alguien ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados con una sonrisa picara

- ¿ eso importa ? - pregunto raven - ah ocurrido un suceso bastante inspirador para mi - dijo ella mientras se tumbaba en la cama

los titanes tenian que descanzar un poco para poder concetrar todo su poder para luchar contra los dioses , mientras tanto en el templo de los dioses , gock'sarha estaba siendo rodeada por los dioses , ella habia dibujado el simbolo de los anti-guardianes con su sangre y esperaba a que los dioses le entregaran sus poderes

- vengan dioses de las galaxias , brinden sus poderes a esta sirva para que su triunfo sea escrito -

los dioses acsedieron al pedido y le entregaron todos sus poderes a gock'sarha para que venciera a los titanes , su aura salio disparada al cielo como si no tuviera limites , los dioses cayeron de rodillas ante el simbolo y gock'sarha habia absorvido el poder de los doce dioses de las galaxia , ahora nada se interpondria en su camino de conquista

continuara ...


	34. el ataque a los guardianes

**el ataque a los guardianes  
**

los dioses le habían dado todo el poder a gock'sarha , ellos estaban de rodillas mientras la bruja tenia un inmenso poder a su favor

- ajajajajaja , por fin tengo el poder suficiente para destruir a todo el universo -

- ¿ que demonios estas haciendo ? - pregunto el dios del inframundo - ¿ por que te estas riendo ? -

- ya no los necesito para nada - dijo la bruja con los poderes de los dioses - ahora desaparezcan sanguijuelas -

la diosa descargo una enorme onda explosiva que derroto a los dioses con suma facilidad , los dioses debilitados se arrastraron por los escombros

- maldita seas gock'sarha - dijo el dios del este - pero no me preocupo , los poderes de bock'sarha son mucho mas grandes que los de ella -

la bruja volaba a gran velocidad a la tierra , mientras sentía como la energía recorría por su cuerpo - jajaja ahora los guardianes sera extinguidos y todo el universo postrara ante mi jajajaja -

cuando la malvada bruja llego a la tierra hizo destrozar los edificios con sus poderes , cuando los titanes se alertaron , notaron que gock'sarha estaba en la tierra

- ¿ tu de nuevo ? - le pregunto nigthwing con tono serio

- ahh pero si son robin y los titanes ... eh un momento tres , cuatro y cinco - contó la bruja - ¿ donde están los dos titanes faltantes ? -

- todo a su tiempo , pero ahora ¡ titanes ataquen ! - ordeno el joven del antifaz

- patéticos mortales , nunca aprenden -

la bruja se movió con suma velocidad y tomo a starfire del cabello y a robin del cuello , terra y chico bestia trataron de atacarla pero ella se movió a gran velocidad y con su cola atrapa el cuello de chico bestia

- es hora de que los titanes sean extinguidos para siempre -

chico bestia trato de quitar la cola de alrededor de su cuello , pero noto que la malvada a bruja atrapo del cuello a terra con los dedos de los pies y también a cyborg , chico bestia intento acercar mas la cola de la bruja pero ella se reía mientras chico bestia gritaba de dolor

- tu cuello no se rompió pero falta poco - dijo gock'sarha mientras estrangulaba al guardián de la tierra

chico bestia seguía gritando pero cuando acerco mas la cola de la bruja este le dio una mordida , ella soltó a los titanes para ver su cola que estaba sangrando

- oye , eres un salvaje - le grito la bruja

- ¿ me dices salvaje ? , tu fuiste la que me estrangulo con su cola -

la malvada bruja comenzó a golpear a chico bestia pero el trataba de resistir pero sus golpes era muy fuertes para un mortal

- oye deja en paz a chico bestia - terra la ataco con una enorme roca pero cuando impacto en el cuerpo de la bruja no le hizo nada - maldita ¿ como puedes ser tan resistente ? -

- terra tiene razón - dijo la voz de raven - deja en paz al planeta -

la joven salto de un edificio y la bruja la encara con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo oscuro , raven la miro muy seria pero ella solo movía su cola de lado a lado

- vaya parece que la damita salio de su escondite - dijo la bruja de garras negras - supongo que no haz reconsiderado mi oferta de dominar el universo -

- lo siento madre , pero raven tiene conciencia por la vida - dijo el guardián apareciendo detras de raven - escucha aunque vegas a la tierra los dioses me ayudaran a derrotarte - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ los dioses ? - la malvada anti-guardiana comenzó a reír a carcajadas - parece no te das cuenta , ahora soy de nuevo la emperatriz del universo -

- ¿ de verdad crees por derrotarme ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- oh te llevaras una sorpresa mi querido hijo - dijo la bruja con su clásica postura de pelea - y raven te daré una oportunidad para gobernar el universo a mi lado -

- ¿ no me digas ? , ya tengo una madre y no le presto atención - dijo raven con los brazos cruzados - y mucho menos una basura como tu -

- insolente chiquilla , te arrepentirás de decir eso - dijo la bruja elevando su aura - prepárate raven cuando sientas mi poder pedirás clemencia y te la negare -

- buena suerte raven , pero no la necesitaras - dijo bock levantando los cuerpos de sus amigos - bueno trata de poner a prueba lo que aprendiste -

- ¿ dejaras que tu esposa pelee por ti ? - pregunto la malvada bruja con su aura al máximo - ¿ que clase de esposo eres ? -

- ¿ vas a seguir hablando o vas a pelear ? - pregunto raven con sarcasmo

la bruja ataco con su magia a raven y la incrusta en un edificio , cuando logro atacar con sus puños al rostro de raven , ella no se movia y con un golpe al estomago cierra los ojos

- bock ¿ como puedes dejar que raven pelee por ti ? - pregunto terra

- descuida joven humana - dijo bock con una sonrisa - si conozco a raven que así es ella solo esta jugando -

loa malvada bruja la atacaba con sus puños pero raven no se movía , cuando ella comenzó a sonreír , gock'sarha le arranco un trozo de su leotardo dejando al descubierto su vientre y noto que no había rastro de un solo golpe

- oh lo siento ¿ ya habíamos empezado a pelear ? - pregunto raven con su sarcasmo - es mi turno ¡ azarath metrion zinthos !-

raven la ataca con enormes marejadas de magia , gock'sarha retrocede notando como el aura de raven crecía poco a poco , ella estaba sorprendida por el enorme poder de raven

- eso es imposible , si solo hace tres días tenias un aura tan baja - dijo la bruja con la sangre recorriendo sus labios - ¿ como es posible que hallas elevado tanto tu aura ? - pregunto la bruja

- oh madre olvide mencionar que estas en presencia de la nueva diosa de la belleza - dijo bock - puedes haber robado el poder de los dioses pero jamas llegaras a ser una diosa mientras tengas la maldad de tu corazón -

- es imposible ¿ como es posible que una hechicera de clase baja tenga ese poder ? - se pregunto la anti-guardiana

- veras madre , el poder de raven supera por mucho a los dioses igual que los mios - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - no hay posibilidades de que derrotes a la mujer mas poderosa del universo , si te vas de este planeta en paz te concederé el perdón -

- eres muy amable de tu parte bock - dijo raven - por respeto a los guardianes yo también te concederé el perdón y te ayudare a liberarte del control de los dioses malignos -

- _no puedo creer que yo , la emperatriz del universo sea vencida por estos dos tipejos , maldición ¿ por que no puedo usar todo el poder de los dioses ? - _la bruja se enojaba cada segundo mas - ¡ NOOOO ! NADIE PUEDE SER SUPERIOR A MI , ¡ SOY LA EMPERATRIZ DEL UNIVERSO ! - gock'sarha salio volando al cielo reuniendo con cada gramo de poder para atacar a la tierra , ella tenia en su mano derecha una enorme bola de energía maligna - si tanto aman a la tierra -

- supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo de esto - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- descuida , cosa de mujeres - raven se envolvió en un pilar de energía mientras el demonio preparaba el ataque final , raven solo levanto su mano izquierda mientras bock la miraba - ¿ que ? sabes que soy zurda

cuando gock'sarah ataco la tierra , raven solo retuvo el poder de la bruja con sus manos mientras era arrastrada solo unos metros , raven logro devolver el ataque con suma facilidad , la bruja fue arrastrada por las energías malignas , en la tierra todo era silencio

- esto fue estúpido - dijo raven con los brazos cruzados - no tuve que involucrarme -

- ¿ por que lo dices raven ? lo hiciste de maravilla - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ por que bock ? ¿ por que tienes que ser mas poderoso que yo ? - pregunto raven con tono simple , bock vio como raven parecía estar decepcionada de si misma , bock la tomo entre sus brazos y le beso la cabellera - veras raven , como sabes eh vivido mas de 500.000 mil años y ese tiempo de diferencia es lo que me dio la ventaja para fortalecer mi poder - dijo el joven viendo el animo de raven - esa gran diferencia de edad se inclino mas a mi favor por tener tantas batallas y heridas , cuando me enfrentaba con poderosos demonios me volvía mas fuerte y esos 22 años que viviste solo era comparable con un tercio de mi poder pero esa enorme diferencia no es nada comparado con la mínima diferencia que hay ahora -

- si yo... espera ¿ mínima diferencia ? - pregunto raven asombrada

- correcto , tengo que admitir que tus poderes se incrementaron mucho desde que nos conocemos -

- ¿ podemos ir a casa ? - pregunto raven con tono suave y una mirada picara

los dos son llevados a la torre para recoger a su hijo , mientras chico bestia y terra entraron al portal , ahora los dos últimos se preparaban para pelear contra los dioses , el final se acercaba pero solo una linea de dioses quedaría con vida en la batalla de los dioses

continuara...


	35. un juego de a dos

**un juego de dos  
**

**nota autor :** este capitulo puede tener lenguaje vulgar y escenas no aptas para todos se recomienda discreción

raven y bock habían llegado a su castillo ,ya era de noche en el planeta de los guardianes , raven dejo a su hijo sobre la cuna y se dirigió al cuarto , cuando noto que bock la miraba ella no dijo palabra

- escucha raven yo...- bock trato de hablar pero raven se lanzo sobre el mientras lo besaba el trataba de hablar

- bock creo que te olvide mencionar que estoy algo... cachonda - dijo con un tono sensual

la joven de ojos violetas besaba salvaje mente a su esposo y se pone de rodillas - espera a qui que ahora vuelvo -

raven salio del cuarto con su capa en la mano , bock solo miraba extrañado como raven parecía tener una ambición mas peculiar que de costumbre , cuando volvió ella estaba cubierta con su capa por completo

- ¿ ahh la capa es por algo en especial ? - dijo bock

raven se descubrió con un leotardo negro muy escotado y muy sensual que se apegaba a su cuerpo , bock la miro de arriba a bajo

- bueno es mi turno de jugar a algo - dijo raven mientras movía sus zapatos negros con tacón alto - se llama " la gatita raven " - dijo con un tono sensual

- bueno me alegro que tengas imaginación - dijo bock acariciando a la joven de ojos violetas - supongo que tendre que hacer algo para que te sientas feliz -

el joven de ojos dorados comenzó a besar a raven y ella le arranco la toga de un solo tirón , bock noto las garras que raven tenia en las manos - vaya parece que si estas cachonda de enserio - el joven se lanzo con sus besos a los labios de raven , ella sintió los labios del joven de ojos dorados por su cuello - vaya parece que estas muy húmeda raven - dijo el joven mientras con sus garras le arranco la ropa mientras ella se logrea lanzar a bock pero el tenia esa mirada

- no no no - le indicaba la joven con su dedo - lo siento amor mio pero esta vez yo decidiré las cosas - dijo ella mientras desprendía el cinturón de los pantalones del guardián - es hora de que raven elija esta ves -

la joven comenzó a apretar la extremidad del guardián y este la miro con la ceja levantada y ella comenzó a lamer con cuidado y luego comenzó a darle enormes bocanadas , el joven solo se relajo mientras la chica de ojos violetas

- vaya raven , eres muy buena con la lengua -

la joven dio una ultimo succión y sintió como el el liquido caliente del guardián resbalaba por su garganta , raven dio un ultimo trago y se limpio los labios con su lengua

- vaya , tenias hambre ¿ verdad gatita ? - dijo bock mientras acariciaba a raven por las piernas - ahora si me disculpas , es mi turno -

bock tomo a raven de los brazos y la lanzo sobre la cama , con las mismas sabanas la amarro a la cama y ella quedo inmovilizada - ahora jugaremos a mi estilo - dijo el joven arrancando la ropa de raven , al joven se froto las piernas muestras las medias de red estaban resbalando por el sudor de su cuerpo

- ¿ que me vas a hacer ? ¿ me vas a azotar ? - pregunto la chica de mas medias de red

- no - dijo mostrando una pluma de fénix - solo digamos que ahora jugare un poco con la gatita -

el guardián comenzó a hacer cosquillas a raven en el vientre y ella comenzó a reír mientras lo miraba a los ojs que tenia una mirada pervertida , la pluma comenzó a subir a los senos de raven , ella comenzó a sentir como las cosquillas se volvían ardores

- bock eres un sadico - dijo raven mientras sentia como sus pechos ardían

- bueno ¿ que puedo decir ? , me gusta jugar con mi amada esposa -

bock siguió haciendo cosquillas con la pluma a raven hasta que ella se empezó a reír , bock soltó a la joven que aun se reia a carcajadas - bueno yo gane - dijo el joven mirando como raven paraba de reír

- ¿ solo querías que me riera amor mio ? - pregunto raven con una mirada pervertida

- si , es que me gusta verte feliz -

bock comenzó a besar a raven por el cuello y descendió hasta su vientre , la joven sentía todo el ardor en su cuerpo , el joven de ojos dorados empezó a abrir lentamente las piernas de su esposa y ella comenzó a gemir mientras el joven satisfacía a raven

- oye guapo con cuidado que me lastimas - se quejo la joven de ojos violetas - por un momento pensé que querías hacerme mas daño -

raven seguía gimiendo mientras con sus uñas afiladas lograba arañar el pecho y la espada de su esposo , el guardián la tomo de las muñecas para poder besarla en los labios - tus labios están ardiendo - el susurro al oído mientras ella sentía los los palpitares de su esposo

- oye guapo baja un poco , no creo que soporte mas mi cuerpo - raven apenas podía mantener su ritmo mientras su esposo se descargaba con ella , en el ultimo grito que raven dio quedo en silencio mientras sentía el fresco aire que entraba por la ventana , la chica de los ojos violetas estaba recostada sobre su amado pero sin decir nada , ella solo respiraba mientras que sus dedos los rosaba sobre el abdomen de su esposo

- sabes bock , me encanta vivir contigo en este lugar - dijo raven mientras se acercaba a los labios del joven - solo hay paz , tranquilidad ...intimidad - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿ estas segura que es solo por eso ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- bueno y tiene que ver con que vivas en un castillo en medio de un planeta silvestre - raven solo bajo las sabanas para que el joven la admirara - también porque nunca pensé que viviría con alguien en un lugar así -

- raven , los dioses tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada ignorarlo - dijo el joven mientras ponía su mano en la entrepierna de su amada - ademas si quieres tener una manzana , tienes que trepar al árbol -

los dos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente mientras raven noto las intenciones románticas del joven de ojos dorados - oye ¿ acaso eres insaciable ? - le pregunto la joven con una mirada

- ¿ y tu ? ¿ a caso eres una linfomana ? - le pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- bueno , si alguien pregunta solo di que soy adicta a ti -

mientras los dos jóvenes se seguían besando , ignoraban que sobre sus cabezas , una malvada bruja se preparaba para destruir la tierra con un nuevo truco bajo la manga por mano de los dioses

continuara...


	36. Galax vs bock'sarha

**Galax vs bock'sarha  
**

luego de la noche de pasión entre los dos hechiceros , , la malvada bruja decide terminar con la vida de los dos de una buena vez , bock estaba recostado con la chica de ojos violetas , bock estaba con una sonrisa cuando sintió una presencia , el se levanto y raven tuvo un mal presentimiento

- bock ¿ que sucede ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- raven , quiero que tomes a song y vayas a la torre de los titanes - le pidió bock con tono serio y el ceño fruncido

- pero bock ¿ que sucede ? - pregunto raven con preocupación

cuando los dos salieron con song en los brazos , gock'sarha estaba de frente a los dos hechiceros , raven noto que la sonrisa de la madre demonio era muy orgullosa

- vaya , pero que lindo cuadro familiar - dijo con tono de burla la bruja de ojos rojos - ¿ que te pasa hijo mio que estas tan serio ? -

- raven , por favor quiero que cuides a nuestro hijo - bock se acerco a los labios de raven y la beso tiernamente

- bock no ... , por favor dime que no es cierto - dijo raven con los ojos vidriosos

- me gustaría decir eso raven pero no puedo mentir -

raven trata de escapar pero la bruja intento atacar a raven pero bock la detiene poniendo su cuerpo en frente del ataque , el joven no se atrevía a golpear a una mujer ni mucho menos si es su madre

- anda hijo mio veamos quien es el mas poderoso - desafió la bruja de ojos rojos

- madre , sabes que no puedo golpear a una mujer - dijo el joven - si de verdad quieres mi ayuda siempre tendrás mi ayuda pero por favor te suplico que no hagas locuras -

- las suplicas a mama no sirven de nada - se burlo la demonio de las garras negras - supongo que tendré que destruirte en nombre de mi señor -

- madre el poder tiene un gran don pero una gran maldición , la codicia de los mortales es comprensible , pero nosotros somos inmortales que tienen la misión de proteger a los dioses y los mortales , eso es ser un guardián -

- los guardianes son basura , los juramentos se disuelven , las estrellas se apagan y los mortales mueren -

- ¡ no madre ! , un juramento es un juramento porque nunca se disuelve - le grito el joven de ojos dorados

cuando gock'sarha estaba por atacar a su hijo un rayo negro cae sobre el planeta , una figura de piel negra con ojos verdes , grandes garras negras en sus cuatro dedos y una cola larga como los dinosaurios

- ¿ este es el poderoso bock'sarha ? - pregunto el archi-dios del universo

- ¡¿ Galax ?! , ¿ eres tu quien envió esos dioses a destruir mi planeta ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- si , pero nunca pensé que el guardián del poder infinito me diera tantos problemas - dijo el gran archi-dios del universo - pero como soy un archi-dios compasivo te dare una oportunidad , eres un sirviente de los dioses , te daré la oportunidad de gobernar el universo , llevaras mi estandarte a las cinco dimensiones para derrotar a los demás dioses -

- insolente ¿ como puedes tratar de destruir a tus hermanos? ¿ que clase de dios hace eso ? -

- solo quiero tener el mundo perfecto , en el que no haya debilidades - dijo el archi-dios moviendo su cola de lado a lado - después de todo soy el guerrero perfecto -

- imbécil , no existe un guerrero perfecto y si existiera no serias tu porque en tu corazón solo hay odio , avaricia y codicia , esas cualidades no son de un guerrero perfecto -

- ¿ y quien es un guerrero perfecto ? ¿ tu ? jajajaja no lo creo - se burlo el archi-dios - tu solo eres un sirviente -

- si pero de un sirviente a un verdugo hay solo un paso de distancia -

el joven de ojos dorados elevo su aura para pelear contra el archi-dios pero Galax solo lo ataco con su aura , bock lo esquivo y aparece delante del archi-dios que tenia los brazos cruzados , el joven de ojos dorados lo ataca con una patada al rostro pero no le hizo daño

- jajajja se nota que eres solo un siervo de los dioses - el archi-dios bajo sus brazos y se preparo para pelear - es hora de que te de de baja bock'sarha -

el archi-dios lo ataco con sus puños lanzando al joven contra las paredes de su castillo , bock solo sacudió el polvo de su ropa mostrando esa arrogancia muy común en el , el joven solo se trono los dedos para pelear

- bueno basta de juegos - bock elevo su aura para pelear y el archi-dios nota que su aura crecio repentinamente , el joven de cabellos plateados devasto con un puño a Galax pero el lo retiene con sus dos manos , el archi-dios lo lanza a los aires pero el chico de cabellos plateados se mueve mas veloz y logra atacar con un puñetazo al rostro del archi-dios , este retrocede pero con sus brazos lo toma en una llave

- ahora bock , temblé a la muerte - dijo el archi-dios

- idiota , soy un inmortal - bock elevo mas su aura y expulso al archi-dios pero bock trato de atacarlo - ahora morirás aquí -

- da un solo paso y tu madre se muere en este lugar - amenazo el archi-dios con gock'sarha en sus manos - anda ¿ acaso me dirás que la dejaras morir ? -

- maldito bastardo - bock elevaba mas su aura para atacar pero no podía arriesgar a su madre - deja fuera de esto a mi madre y pelea conmigo -

- se todo sobre ti bock'sarha , tal vez no tengas debilidades como una gema especial o algún material pero eres débil por proteger a los mortales - el archi-dios apretó el cuello de gock'sarha y ella trataba de soltarse pero no podía - anda baja tu aura ahora o tu madre se muere -

- descuida madre , no te dejare morir - el joven dejo caer su aura hasta cero , cuando gock'sarha vio que su hijo accedía a los pedidos del archi-dios por alguna extraña razón sintió piedad por su hijo - bien , ves solo eres un niño tratando de salvar el universo -

- listo tienes lo que quieres , ahora deja a mi madre -

- si claro , pero ...- Galax levanto su dedo y con sus poderes logro atravesar el corazón de bock quien caía al suelo - jajajjaja , solo eres un niño -

- mi hijo , mi hijo - la bruja comenzó a derramar lagrimas por su rostro - miserable -

gock'sarha lo ataco con varios puñetazos pero sin efecto , Galax la golpea y la lanza con el cuerpo de su hijo - si tanto amas a tu hijo ve con el al otro mundo -

Galax los ejecuta con una explosión que dejo un gran hoyo en la tierra , cuando el polvo se asienta , estaban los cuerpos de los dos que lo desafiaron , ahora Galax iría a la tierra , para que no haya nadie que lo detenga

continuara...


	37. la leyenda del guerrero perfecto

**la leyenda del guerrero perfecto **

luego del ataque de Galax sobre el guardián del poder infinito , Galax se dirigió a la tierra pero lo que no sabia es que raven había llegado a la torre con su hijo en brazos , nightwing salio para ayudar a la madre

- ¡ raven ! ¿ que sucedió ? ¿ donde esta bock ? -

- fue horrible , los dioses nos atacaron y bock me envió para protegernos a los dos - dijo raven con los ojos vidriosos

- bien ... bien , bock es inmortal no ¿ que tiene ? digo el solo se levanta y sigue luchando - dijo chico bestia con algo de miedo

- chico bestia , no te asustes , el es el ser mas poderoso del universo - dijo terra - ¿ verdad ? ¿ verdad ? -

- no logro sentir el aura de bock - dijo raven con la voz a medio quebrar - creo que el fue vencido -

los titanes bajaron la cabeza para poder respirar , raven vio un tornado de energía que cayo a la tierra , era Galax que estaba en la tierra , ella dejo a song en la cuna junto a la espada de su padre y los titanes salieron para defender a su amada ciudad

- titanes al ataque - el joven del antifaz dio la orden de ataque

- escuchen mortales , soy el archi-dios Galax y su planeta me pertenece - dijo el dios al ver a los humanos asustados , de repente unas bombas explotaron en el rostro del archi-dios

- no creo que tengas derecho de tomar este planeta Galax - le dijo robin con su bastón en mano

- vaya no te conozco pero tu si tienes el placer de conocerme - dijo el archi-dios haciendo reverencia a los titanes

- claro que te conocemos , eres el maldito que acaba de atacar a nuestro amigo - le dijo chico bestia preparado para atacar - prepárate porque terminaremos lo que el empezó -

los titanes atacaron al archi-dios pero el con sus poderes los levanta y los arroja como si fueran cascaras de cacahuetes - jajajaja , los mortales son tan divertidos -

- miserable jamas te lo perdonare - raven se lanzo con un puño super potente al rostro del archi-dios , con una combinación de cuatro puñetazos al rostro , con un gancho al estomago , raven lo ataco con un cuervo de energia - ¡ azarath metrion zhintos ! -

el ataque de raven logro destruir parte de la cola y los cuernos de Galax , el archi-dios se había protegido con un campo de fuerza pero ni así logro protegerse del ataque de raven

- miserable mortal ¿como osas desafiar a un archi-dios ? - el archi-dios molesto tomo a raven con las dos manos para apretar su cuerpo hasta matarla de una vez - es hora de suplicar pequeña mortal -

- tal vez seas un archi-dios pero jamas te metas con una madre y esposa - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

raven creo un campo de fuerza que quemo las manos de Galax , el archi-dios de piel negra retrocedió varios pasos , starfire lo golpea con sus puños , robin y cyborg combinaron su bomba sonica , terra lo ataco con las enormes rocas y chico bestia lo ataco en forma de dinosaurio

- miserables mortales ¿ como tienen tanto poder ? - pregunto el archi-dios de piel negra y ojos rojos

- eso es por que bock nos dio su poder antes de que llegaras - le dijo robin - ahora terminaremos lo que nuestro amigo empezó -

los titanes atacaron a Galax pero el creo una onda expansiva , que arraso a los titanes pero raven y starfire aparecen por detrás y lo atacan con sus rayos combinados

- ¿ por que no te mueres pedazo de cabrón ? - pregunto starfire mientras las titanes atacaban a la espalda del archi-dios

el archi-dios tomo a las titanes con sus manos , chico bestia lo ataca al cuello con un tirano-saurio rex , las titanes se sueltan y vuelven a combinar sus rayos

- no , se supone que soy un ser perfecto - el archi dios con un zarpazo lanza a starfire contra los edificios de jump city , raven con forma de un cuervo blanco se lanza con sus alas al archi-dios pero este la detiene y la lanza al suelo

- maldito , mi aura esta bajando rápidamente - raven se puso de pie para atacar a Galax pero este la enviste y la incrusta sobre los edificios

- ¿ que te pasa mortal ? ¿ no tienes mas energía para jugar con Galax ? - se burlo el archi-dios - parece que la leyenda del guerrero perfecto era solo eso , una leyenda -

- tal vez seamos mortales , pero mi esposo te vencerá , apostaría que el es el guerrero perfecto - dijo raven mientras sostenía su brazo derecho

- jajaja , tu esposo eh - el archi-dios mira fijamente a raven y ve en sus ojos varios recuerdos de ellos dos juntos - puedo ver que tu eres la que carga con la semilla del guardián , lastima que no viviras para ver el sol -

el archi-dios se preparo para atacar la tierra con su inmenso poder , raven solo levanto su brazo izquierdo para lanzar sus últimos rayos de energía , cuando el archi-dios lanzo su ataque , raven lo ataco y los dos rayos se cruzaron en el cielo , ahora la diosa de la belleza tenia una dura contienda contra el archi-dios del universo

continuara...


	38. la batalla de los dioses ( resurrección)

**la batalla de los dioses (la resurrección )**

raven lo ataco y los dos rayos se cruzaron en el cielo , ahora la diosa de la belleza tenia una dura contienda contra el archi-dios del universo

- no importa como resistas mortal , no podrás vencer a un archi-dios como yo - se burlo el archi-dios del universo - rindete y sirve al verdadero amo y señor -

- no, jamas me daré por vencida - raven elevo mas su aura pero no soportaba mucho poder , el dolor de su vientre comenzó a doler de nuevo - mi esposo me enseño a pelear , bock me hizo sentir que mi vida era algo mas que sombra y oscuridad -

- ahh que lindo , bueno veras a tu amado esposo en el otro mundo -

raven no resistió mas y ceso el ataque , cuando la energía de Galax estaba por caer un rayo de energía blanca lo desvió de nuevo al cielo , los titanes y el archi-dios vieron como el guardián estaba con los brazos cruzados típico de el sobre la punta de una torre

- insolente , nadie toca a mi esposa o mis amigos y vive para contarlo - dijo bock cayendo a tierra

- ¿ que ? ¿ como es posible que estés vivo después de mi ataque ? - pregunto el archi-dios

- porque yo lo ayude Galax - dijo la bruja de garras negras - por fin entendí porque pelea un guardián y porque lucha mi hijo -

- los guardianes son solo basura - dijo el archi-dios - ellos no tiene un juramento como los dioses porque somos perfectos -

bock elevo su aura mas allá de su limite - su corazón solo conoce la virtud - el joven de ojos dorados ataco a Galax con sus poderes - su fuerza protege al desvalido - , el archi-dios recibió otro potente rayo del joven de ojos dorados - su espada libera al afligido - Galax recibió otro impacto en el pecho - su ira deshace la maldad - bock junto sus dos manos para atacar con un poder increíblemente grande - ¡ su palabra solo dice la verdad ! , soy bock'sarha el guardián del poder infinito y este es un planeta hogar y no te quiero en este lugar -

bock ataco a Galax con un gran rayo de energía blanca que envía al archi-dios contra las estrellas , los titanes vieron como bock se deshizo del archi-dios de pocos golpes

- _bock hijo mio eres igual a tu padre , cuando naciste sentí como tu corazón era tan puro como la luz , cuando vine a la tierra me enfrente a ti pero tu te negaste a lastimar a tu madre ... a partir de ese momento solo vivía para superar los poderes de un guardián , ¿ como es posible ? ¿ como es posible que la emperatriz del universo sucumbiera a la voluntad de un guardián - _mientras los pensamientos de la bruja seguía animando a su hijo ella solo estaba sentada viendo como iba la lucha - _antes existía una leyenda de que un guerrero perfecto aparecería , si la leyenda era cierta yo seria la única que se podría transformar en ese ser super dotado , bock es un guerrero muy humilde , seria absurdo que el fuera un dios perfecto , pero tu superaste los poderes de un guardián , entonces la leyenda era cierta , el es el dios de los guardianes , cundo por fin logre llegar a tener los poderes de un dios estaba emocionada pensé que por fin supere los poderes de un guardián como tu , pero a fin de cuenta no logre superarte , al principio pensé que era tu obligación defender a tus seres queridos y a causa de eso un poder desconocido brotaba en tu corazón , antes yo pelaba para que todo se hiciera a mi voluntad por diversión y para fortalecer mi orgullo porque era para mi una delicia matar ala gente inocente ... pero bock tu eres diferente , tu no peleas para ganar , siempre sobrepasaste los limites de tus poderes para no perder ante nadie ademas porque nunca te atreviste a matar a tus oponentes , es por eso que nunca te atreviste a matarme a mi a tu propia madre ... parece que incluso en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimiento que suelen tener los humanos ... pero no podía soportar la idea de que haya un guardián noble al que le guste pelear , por eso creo hijo mio que tu eres ese dios perfecto ...se que vencerás hijo mio-_

bock había expulsado a Glax lejos de la tierra con un solo ataque , raven se reúne con su amado para saber como estaba , bock tomo un trozo de su capa y le envolvió el brazo a raven , la joven de ojos violetas noto la risa de bock y su rostro de felicidad

_- _¿ por que te ríes tanto bock ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

- increíble raven , lograste superar los poderes de un archi-dios - le dijo con tono sincero

- si creo que por unos instantes supere al guardián del poder infinito - dijo raven con tono serio - supongo que es verdad -

- me gustaría saber algo raven - pregunto el joven , raven ciente con la cabeza para que el pregunte - ¿ como se llamara nuestra hija ? -

raven se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de joven de ojos dorados , el se ríe mientras raven lo abrazaba , bock se puso serio

- bueno raven , ve a refugiarte antes de que Galax baje a la tierra - dijo bock

- bock ¿ no esta muerto ? - pregunto raven

- caro que no , supongo que mis poderes solo lo aturdieron - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- buena suerte bock , recuerda que te amo - raven le beso la mejilla y salio del campo

ahora bock'sarha enfrentaría al archi-dios del universo en una pelea que decidiria el destino del universo como lo conocemos

continuara...


	39. la batalla de los dioses:el dios supremo

**la batalla de los dioses (el dios supremo )**

Galax habia sido expulsado de la tierra por los poderes de bock quien tenia en sus manos el fuego divino con el que lo ataco

- maldicion , se supone que soy el guerrero mas poderos del universo - cuando Galax vio que su sirviente se acercarse - pronto Casam ¿ cual es mi nivel de aura ? - pregunto el archi-dios

- señor , su aura es de 900.000 trillones ¿ cual es el problema ? -

los dos bajaron a la tierra para poder encarar a bock'sarha quien estaba esperando a que Galax llegara , una ves que bajo a la tierra , bock tenia esa mirada seria que era típica de el

- vaya hasta que decidiste bajar Galax - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- puedo notar que sabias mucho sobre la semilla de la luz -

- si lo hace mucho , mi esposa me dijo que ustedes planeaban usar los poderes de mi hija a su favor -

- vaya ¿ tu amada esposa te dijo eso ? - se burlo el archi-dios del universo

- si claro , cuando ella me dijo que ustedes planeaban usar a mi hija para sus planes , cuando llegue a ver al oráculo , ella me dijo como evitar que ustedes se apoderen del poder de mi hija -

los archi-dioses comenzaron a reír mientras bock estaba con los brazos cruzados - ¿ que se supone que tenemos que decir ? ¿ acaso nos quieres asustar ?-

- les contare porque evite que ustedes se apoderen de mi hija y si después quieren seguir peleando conmigo lo haremos - le advirtió el joven de ojos dorados - verán , yo sabia que raven quedaría en cinta tarde o temprano por eso la envié al planeta sufulu donde entrenaría para llegar a ser una deidad , cuando logro superar la barrera de los dioses se transformo en algo superior a ellos igual a mi , es por eso que mi futura hija rompió las cadenas de los demonios antes de nacer y por la razón que la batalla se adelanto varios años -

- ¿ que ? ¿ tu fuiste quien lo impidió ? - pregunto el dios del fuego

- por su puesto - dijo el joven elevando su aura - nadie usa a mi familia para sus sucios planes -

- bah no importa , ahora tenemos el poder que necesitamos para vencer a un simple sirviente de los dioses - dijo Casam con tono de burla - ahora veremos su nivel de aura -

Casam saco su gema blanca para saber cual era el aura de bock , cuando comenzó a elevar su aura , Casam retrocedía asustado - _es imposible , es solo un sirviente _-

- dime Casam ¿ cual es su nivel de aura ? - pregunto el archi-dios del universo

- su... su... su aura... su aura es de 900.000 ...-

- bah solo 900.000 que patético - dijo Galax con tono de burla

- 900.000 trillones y sigue subiendo 953 , 987 , 999 -

Galax estaba petrificado al ver el poder que tiene bock'sarha , Casam noto que su aura se elevaba mas y mas , el archi-dios no podía creer que un sirviente desatara tanto poder

- no , esto es imposible ¡ el aura de este maldito es de 1.000.000 cuatrillon de Wolt -

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ que dijiste un cuatrillon de Wolt ?! -

- ahora sabes el poder que tengo , supongo que te darás por vencido tu solo - le ofreció el joven de ojos dorados

- ajjaja ¿ crees que elevando así tu aura me vencerás , recuerda que soy un guerrero perfecto y tu solo eres un guardián -

- te lo advierto , sabes que ahora poseo un poder que esta mas allá de tu comprensión y si lo deseas puedes rendirte ahora y olvidare lo que paso -

bock elevo mas su aura y su cuerpo sufrió un gran cambio de forma , sus cabellos crecieron , sus dedos perdieron las garras y su cuerpo se volvio energía pura y blanca , ahora el guardián se había transformado en un dios supremo , un ser que solo era pura energía

- ¿ crees que con sufrir ese cambio me vas a ganar ? - pregunto el archi-dios

- insolente , ahora no soy un dios , ni un dios divino , ni siquiera soy un archi-dios , soy un ser supremo , soy un dios supremo , soy el guerrero perfecto y juro que te eliminare para siempre -

continuara...


	40. el guerreo perfecto

**el guerrero perfecto **

Galax estaba asombrado de que aquel sirviente haya superado las barrera de los dioses , los titanes no daban crédito a lo que veían , el cuerpo del joven de ojos dorados había pasado de ser materia y energía a ser energía pura , en pocas palabras bock'sarah no podía ser destruido mientras este en esa etapa de dios supremo

- ¿ que dices ? - pregunto el dios supremo - ¿ continuamos ya ?-

el archi-dios trato de golpear al dios supremo pero el se movia dejando estela de sus reflejos , era como tratar de golpear un holograma , Galax le lanza un puño pero no logro hacerle daño al joven de los ojos en llamas

- te dije que mi cuerpo es energía pura y no puedes hacerme daño - dijo el dios supremo - rindete o sentirás la ira del big bang - dijo el joven con cabellos transparentes

- ¡ NOOO ! , ¡ SOY EL ARCHI-DIOS GALAX ! , SE SUPONE QUE SOY UN GUERRERO PERFECTO - Galax salio volando hasta llegar al espacio , bock noto que Galax planeaba usar todo su poder pero seria algo en vano - si amas tanto tu planeta espero que no te moleste ir con el al infierno - Galax creo una enorme corriente de magia negra para destruir todo el universo y las dimensiones en escala planetarias - ajajaja , tal vez no seas tan poderoso como presumes , aunque sobrevivías toda la realidad sera destruida por tu culpa -

- parece que los idiotas nunca aprenden - dijo bock mientras notaba la gran cantidad de energía que generaba Galax - supongo que es parte de su naturaleza ser tan estúpido -

Galax lanzo todo su poder para destruir al dios supremo pero cuando bock aparece solo elevando su aura y los dos poderes colapsaron entre ellos , Galax empujaba su poder con todas sus fuerzas pero bock solo estaba de pie sin hacer nada , Galax no soportaba el poder puro del dios supremo

- miserable , no puedo ser vencido asi , soy un ser perfecto - el archi-dios uso el poder del universo para contrarrestar el aura del dios supremo

- imbécil , ese es el primer error que todos cometen cuando pelean - bock'sarha absorbió todo el poder maligno de Galax y se lo devolvió elevando su aura y generando una onda expansiva

- miserable ¿como es posible ? ¿ como es posible que un simple sirviente tenga tanto poder ? - se pregunto el archi-dios de piel negra y ojos en llamas

- es por que tu te basas solo en técnicas de fuerza bruta , nunca has sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien , nunca sentiste los golpes que daba la vida - dijo bock mientras las llamas de su aura se volvían un pilar de luz - los dioses solo se preocupan pos su persona , eh visto lo peor de los mortales , pero ellos me enseñaron que vale la pena morir por sus ideales que defendieron , sangraron y murieron , los mortales son los que verdaderamente son fuertes por su voluntad de pelear , vivir y amar , ellos no le temen porque saben que tienen la capacidad de pelear y perder o ganar -

- ¿ que me tratas de decir sirviente ? - pregunto el archi- dios

- lo que trato de decir es que me enorgullece que me llamen mortal y que me digan humano , porque los que me criaron fueron mis amigos , ellos me enseñaron , a comer , a respirar y a vivir , me enseñaron que hay poderes mas grandes que los de un dios supremo , ese poder se llaman amor y amistad , son cosas que los dioses carecen de conocimiento y son lazos que nadie puede destruir y que incluso trascienden las cadenas de la muerte -

el archi-dios se volvió una nube negra para consumir la tierra con todas las galaxias , bock se quedo quieto para que el archi-dios lo tragara , una vez adentro , bock libera toda su energía pura y el vientre del archi-dios explota en una secuencia eliminando para siempre al archi-dios del universo , el joven baja a la tierra y noto que había mucha gente inocente muerta por su culpa y edificios destruidos

- oye viejo ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto chico bestia con tono de preocupación

- tanta gente muerta por mi culpa , me transforme en lo que mas odio en la vida - dijo el dios supremo

- ¿ y que es eso en lo que mas odias ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos violetas - ¿ que es lo que odias ?-

- ser un ser prácticamente indestructible , es una maldición que cargar para defender a mis amigos y mi familia , ahora todos estos humanos están muertos ... oh no , esto o terminara así -

bock comenzó a elevar su aura bock hizo explotar todo el universo con sus poderes , mientras el universo colapsaba planeta por planeta , la maldad del universo había desaparecido y con el toda forma física del universo.

_feliz cumpleaños song'sarha _

raven abrió los ojos al escuchar el canto de las aves que estaban posadas en la ventana de su cuarto , ella ve que su hijo estaba en su cuna y se levanta al no encontrar al joven de ojos dorados , raven salio de su cuarto para encontrar al joven sentado meditando mientras los rayos del sol calentaban el frió cuerpo del guardián

- ¿ bock ? , vaya tuve una pesadilla de lo mas raro - dijo raven mientras se sentaba

- ¿ que fue lo que soñaste raven ? - le pregunto bock mientras abría sus ojos

- soñé que peleabas contra Galax y luego destruiste el universo con tus poderes - raven sacudió la cabeza y noto la sonrisa del joven - no fue una pesadilla ¿ fue real ? -

- tan real como el aire que respiras y la luz que te ilumina mi amada esposa - dijo bock mientras sentía como los rayos del sol calentaban su cuerpo

- pero ¿ como es posible que estemos hablando ahora ? ¿ es una dimensión alterna ? -

bock se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a raven , ella se pone de pie y el joven hizo un pase de mano para abrir una sombra oscura - cuando destruí el universo cree un segundo big-bang , todo lo que viviste antes , lo viviste por segunda vez , ademas con el control de universo en mis manos puedo sentir la bondad de los seres , ahora yo soy el dueño del universo -

- ¿ quieres decir que tienes mas de 13.835 millones de años ? - pregunto raven

- oh muchos mas , contando los 900.000 años que tenia de edad , supongo que soy mas viejo que el universo mismo -

- pues creo que para ser tan viejo , tienes un buen cuerpo - dijo raven con tono de broma

los titanes salieron al patio para celebrar el cumpleaños del hijo de bock y raven , cuando chico bestia trajo el karaoke , raven le pidió a bock que cantara , los titanes comenzaron a insistir

- pero amor , no se cantar y tampoco se sobre que cantar - dijo bock

- solo canta algo que tenga que ver contigo amor , no es tan difícil -

bock tomo el micrófono y comenzó a sonar una melodía tipo rap y hip-hop , cuando los titanes bajaron las cabezas para escuchar cantar al joven

_soy el ultimo de esta raza métete conmigo y fíjate lo que pasa _

_ni siquiera lo intentes insecto soy el mas poderoso del universo _

_soy el ultimo de esta raza métete conmigo y fíjate lo que pasa _

_enemigos vienen _

_pero huirán _

_al ver la potencia de mi big-bang _

tiembla el universo cuando se escucha mi nombre

ante mi poder no hay nadie que no se asombre

soy el ultimo y no de cualquier raza

somos fieras guerreras que demonios despedazan

aunque vengan entre 20 no creo que me puedan

soy el mas poderoso del universo aunque no lo creas

es evidente que en esto llevo la ventaja

nunca podrán ganarme demonios de clase baja

no necesito ayuda de nada para pelear

solo yo con mis amigos te voy a derrotar

que venga batman , superman o spider-man

el miedo sentirán y sus tumbas cavaran

_soy tan poderoso que nadie se me escapa , detesto a los insectos por eso mate a Galax_

_ni siquiera gock'sarah puede sola contra mi _

_esta mas que demostrado en la saga de " el fin "_

_soy el ultimo de esta raza métete conmigo y fíjate lo que pasa _

_ni siquiera lo intentes insecto soy el mas poderoso del universo _

_soy el ultimo de esta raza métete conmigo y fíjate lo que pasa _

_enemigos vienen _

_pero huirán _

_al ver la potencia de mi big-bang _

cuando bock termino de cantar , los titanes sentían un escalofríos recorriendo sus espaldas , la canción algo tétrica para ellos cuando el niño del cumpleaños llego , los titanes le cantaron el " cumpleaños feliz " y el chico soplo las velas , ahora solo tenian que esperar a que naciera la segunda hija del dios supremo , pero como siempre dicen , cuando termina una historia empieza otra

**fin...**

**nota autor : le quiero dar las gracias a mis amigos y lectores ShinningAlexandros , TsukihimePrincess , RavenXX091322 , niko stormrage 123 y raven 123 **

**nota autor 2 : mi próximo fic sera " la saga de chico bestia " espero que les guste **


End file.
